


Discovering the Lost City (And You Too)

by PhantomQuill



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Disney - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Disney Atlantis AU, Explorer Stiles, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Matt Daehler is good, Minor Character Death, POV Stiles, Prince Derek, Royalty AU, Scholar Stiles, Slow Build, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Warrior Derek Hale, Werewolves, hinted other relationships, mentions of dead characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomQuill/pseuds/PhantomQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, ever since he was a child has always been fascinated with the Lost Empire Atlantis. It's his parents' fault really. If Claudia Stilinski and John Stilinski never kept it as a side hobby, Stiles may have had a relatively normal life, right? But who wants normal? Stiles loved the Stories of Atlantis and it's way of life, had always been intrigued as to what could have caused such a strong and powerful City to submerge--becoming lost on the maps.<br/>As time went on, Stiles lost his mother and father- but instead of steering away from the Lost Empire, his loss only drove him further into finding out if it was a myth; if his bedtime stories were just that. Stories. For all of them.<br/>Now, at the age of 21, Stiles is given the opportunity to lead an expedition to find the Lost City of Atlantis and he wastes no time in declining. He can't wait to find out what is down there, but is even more shocked when he not only finds what but who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Informing and Proposition

Stiles cleared his throat and looked ahead with determination. He couldn’t mess up again. He wanted to prove the existence of Atlantis; he’s done the research, he’s dedicated time and effort—he’s read and translated this ancient scripture for years. At the beginning of the Great World War there was nothing but violence and death—he would know. His father, a small Sheriff of Beacon Hills Sheriff Johnathan Stilinski would have went overtime to assure the people of this small town of 10,000 that there would be nothing to worry about. At the time it was true. The war didn’t touch America for the time being. So in the moment, his father and his mother Claudia Stilinski—a Polish Immigrant—had helped him. His parents, much like Stiles, were firm believers that Atlantis is real. 

Before his mother died, she used to always read and make up stories of the City of Atlantis; before she moved to America she was a historian of ancient civilizations and a professor. She used to say her favourite civilization was the conspiracy one. Every night she spoke with awe and fascination about the soldiers of Atlantis. The Culture and its’ people—striving deep to prove that their land was once as common as ours if not advanced and through myths. Stiles’ favourite bedtime story was about the King and Queen of Atlantis—in the scriptures his mom translated in her time in Poland it described their love story. Claudia absolutely believed that the Atlanteans had some sort of influence on the world as it did with their country. The Triskelion on the Sheppard’s Journal his mother used to adore was Celtic based and highlighted with a beautiful blue and gold lining. 

The story was a love one. Between the Crown Princess of Atlantis at the time, Talia Hale and the Head of Knights Brian Hale (their Atlantean names were, if Stiles wasn’t mistaken, Taliatha and Baneth). The Crown Princess was an adventurous soul who believed in civil and duty. She was born to lead and fight any enemy thrown at her. She always fought side by side with the Head Knight—in both human and wolf form. She would dance around him with elegance and grace while burying her claws and fangs for the kill…however, one battle Brian had been heavily wounded and Talia had never left his side. Claudia always said the wolf inside her howled to the moon, praying to their Gods that they would save the man she never told she loved. Her prayers were answered and Claudia took immense pleasure in describing the wedding of the two and what came of their lives until the scriptures were incomplete and the name Atlantis became a myth. 

When Stiles asked if his mother would go there, she would smile and say ‘in a heartbeat.’ She never made it though. When Stiles was eight, his mother grew ill with an incurable disease. Stiles and his father watched as she descent into what the Doctors called madness. His father kept him from the room, eyes brink with tears and praying Stiles didn’t remember…Stiles did but for the sake of it, Stiles pretended he didn’t. On the last day of his mother’s life she asked for him. Reluctantly, the Sheriff let him in. Stiles curled up beside his mother and she kissed his temple, murmuring in his ear.

“Maksym…my beautiful little scholar. I do not have a lot of time left but I need to you do something for me.” When Stiles blinked and nodded she continued, “I need you to promise me to take after your father. And no matter what, do what you love—and never. Ever forget me okay my great one?” 

“I promise.” Stiles had murmured against his mother, crying. Johnathan came and took him away and shortly after his mother died. Beacon Hills didn’t feel the same to Stiles anymore. But his relationship with his father only strengthen. Over years Stiles poured himself into studies and scriptures. Learning languages and mythologies. The stories shared between him and his father was not the same as the ones Stiles shared with his mother but they were still special. 

Unfortunately, Beacon Hills experienced its biggest Bank Robbery attempt of 1912. His father was the first on the scene—there were about 20 people in the building and was heisted by about half that much. All were masked and armed with Steyr M1912’s, a semi-automatic pistol made in Austria- Hungary. The Beacon Hills Police Department was able to neutralize the situation, but not before the Sheriff was critically injured. Stiles found himself a week later burying his father next to his mother. At nineteen there was no reason to put him through the foster system, especially is he was still studying in school—he would be graduating two years later and able to support himself anyways.

1914 came around, Stiles is 21 years old. Working at the local museum and a professional linguist and of dead languages, Chemist, Art Historian, Sociologist and Anthropologist. He had devoted his life to studying everything that interested him and Atlantis and he feels so, so close to discovering where it submerged. 

He clears his throat, “Good afternoon, Gentlemen.” He looked around to the uninterested men around the table and sighed. _All or nothing Stiles._ “First off, I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to hear my proposal.” Slight nods and no sneers. Stiles can work with that. “Now, we've all heard of the legend of Atlantis... I’ve practically grown up with them. Atlantis can be believed to be a continent that sunk somewhere in the mid-Atlantic ocean region. According to scriptures here; Atlantis was home to an advanced civilization possessing technology far beyond our own that could have perhaps influenced the lifestyle of other countries...”

“And what scriptures present makes you assume such a thing Mr. Stilinski?” The man asked, cutting Stiles off while adjusting the cuffs of his sleeve before looking up with an arched brow. The way he worded it sounded condescending but Stiles saw genuine curiosity in his eyes. 

“Well Mr. Linfield, According to Greek Philosopher Plato here who was struck by some cataclysmic event...Atlantis, as a result, sank it beneath the sea. Now, the lot of you may ask, why would the particular interest be directed to Atlantis? Is it not just a myth told at story time to believing children? In other words a fantasy to occupy the mind at such a possibility?” Stiles looked around before back the map behind him. “Well that, my dear audience is where you are mistaken.”

“We have the Ancient civilization of Egypt, Greek, Italy, China, Japan, Mexican, and Mesopotamia; you say it we have it. Tell me what makes Atlantis so special over the rest if it existed Mr. Stilinski.” Stiles looked around and frowned a little. 

“Surely Mr. Edwards, you are correct. However, _If_ Atlantis existed,” The word of doubt tasted funny in his mouth, “it was definitely before the Pyramids of Egypt. Before the pyramids were even built Atlantis had sources of electricity and machinery that we have today! Their arts in medicine and cures were well advanced and probably better than our own. It is even said that they possessed the ability of flight before Leonardo da Vinci even drew the idea down.” 

There was doubt radiating off the audience and Stiles bit his lip. Of course they doubted. This all seemed impossible to them. Mr. Bennett sounded such, “Mr. Stilinski. Advance electricity…machinery and medicine…even transportation such as flight? This seems pretty, well, ancient civilizations globally already placed their influence where Atlantis doesn’t exist.”

“Well, no.” Stiles argued, “No, not for them. Atlantis possessed them all—it is all in the Shepherd’s Journal. Numerous ancient cultures would probably agree that Atlantis possessed some type of medicinal art or a particular power source than any of our modern day ones! What if we can find this power source and expose it to our civilization.” Stiles looked through his papers until he found the one he wanted and handed it to the men, “Now, this is a page from an illuminated text from the Shepherd’s Journal stating with a first-hand account, the exact whereabouts of Atlantis.”

“Other cultures would agree on the advancement of Atlantis?” Mr. Tarence questioned. Stiles nodded and the man considered it. “What about its whereabouts were you speaking about boy?”

Stiles cleared his throat, “Based on a centuries-old Norse translations; it was suggested they were in the Ireland local—which would explain the Celtic influence. However if you look further into Viking Runes if artifacts, there is actually a mistranslation of Atlantis’s whereabouts.” Stiles had Ireland written down with the Viking Translations on top. He underlined the mistranslated word and used his hands to erase the R to a C 

“So, in conclusion, by changing R to C we can safely assume that Atlantis does not lie near Ireland but Iceland!” Stiles would high-five himself. He didn’t ramble much at all. Stiles walked over to his map and used a pointer. “This would probably be the safest route to travel in order to receive the Shepherd’s Journal, and from there—”

“Mr. Stilinski!” Stiles froze at the tone of voice. Authority—as in, I’ll have your job for this type. “You are a great scholar and very valuable. However, we feel you are…wasting such talents on the myth of whether or not Atlantis exists. Maybe it did, but perhaps we should let the fallen city stay fallen. Nothing good ever came out from an empire with a powerful ruler. And if Atlantis is advanced as you say it is…perhaps it is good that Atlantis is no longer on the map.” 

“What are you saying?” Stiles asked, unable to hide the sass.

“We are saying…perhaps avert your attention to something else. Something more….approachable?” Stiles looked away, gritted his teeth but nodded. “That’s our boy! Have a good day Mr. Stilinski.” Stiles gathered his things slowly…he was so….so angry! It was all right here and they refused to see it! Stiles sighed and threw on his beige trench coat before patting down his clothes. 

He tried to look his best today with a simple gents brown button up best over his cream dress shirt with a black bowtie. His dress shirt was tucked in his black Baxter Knickers which was met by his black calf-length black socks. He wore his black shoes with a brown bottom. His father always said it was his best pair despite not being able to properly fit into them, until now anyways. He completed his look with a brown ivy cap and a brown leather brief case that was once his father’s. 

He walked out of the museum, locking it behind him and made his way to his apartment. He couldn’t keep the house after his parent’s death. It brought back too much memories. Stiles sighed and looked up, it was getting dark and cloudy, most likely going to rain. He tried to rush home but the shoes he wore at the moment were not made for running. Disheartened and caught in the rain, he finally made it home; soaked, upset and annoyed. He threw off his cap as soon as he walked in and placed his keys on the counter. 

The lightning flashed against through the dinky window; as he reached out of the lamp he saw a strange silhouette against the window frame. He gave a small shout as the woman turned to face Stiles. She had brownish black curled hair that tousled just above her breast and fair white skin. She wore a black sleet dress that complimented her figure well and slit on the side up to her thigh. Draped over her shoulders were a light purple long jacket with a fur colour and a matching hat. She wore pearls on her ears and her lips turned upwards with a coy grin and pink shades. 

“Who in the Hell are you?” Stiles demanded. “How did you get in here!?” He locked the door right?

“Hello Mr. Stiles Stilinski. My name is Jennifer Blake and I came through the front door much like you did. I’m here to inform you that an employer of mine is awfully interested in your research and would love to make you a deal.”

“Your employer….” Stiles echoed slowly while looking around. What’s the worst that could happen? “Um, sure?”

“Fantastic. Pack what you need; nothing to heavy. Don’t be long. I’ll bring the car around.” Jennifer Blake then left, brushing her shoulder against his before stalking out. Stiles walked to his room and grabbed a small travelling bag. He threw in some pants and shirts, his glasses for reading, his note and sketch book. His hand hovered over the portrait of his parents and him when he was eight and smiled. It was the last photograph taken when they were all together. And it settled right next to the one of him and his father, a year before his death. He took those two and packed them before reaching in his dresser for a golden chain accessorized with two gold wedding bands that belonged to his parents. He treasured this like a lucky charm; he wasn’t about to abandon it. He clasped it around his neck before grabbing a couple of more items and rushing outside. 

When he stepped in front of a car where Jennifer was sitting in the driver’s seat he swallowed. This was it. With a couple of more seconds and one hand occupied by two hands he pulled the door open and climbed in.


	2. Journey to the Past

They pulled up to a mansion and Stiles balked. Jennifer continued to drive up to the house, despite the fact Stiles knows for certain that they must have the wrong house. Why would anyone of this taste be interested in what he has to say? Stiles was a scholar of ancient civilization and history, he practiced languages no one speaks, what could this employer possibly want with him? Stiles slunk back in his seat with worry and discomfort eating his insides. 

They walked in and Jennifer was already relieving herself of her jacket as Stiles looked around in amazement. The carpets were a beautiful purple with the embroidery of gold and a border of a cream colour with the purple floral. Against one wall were ancient armors most likely a collectible once used in battle and against the other wall to his left was a desk with a book on it—written in a strange language he’s never seen before and automatically perked his interest. Along with it were cabinets of herbs and vials and many other random objects that made Stiles’ mind just to Alchemy. 

He went to explore but Jennifer immediately cut him off as the butler offered his hand for Stiles’ jacket. Stiles took it off quickly before following Jennifer who immediately spouted commands and advice. Such as ‘be careful’ or ‘look alive’ or ‘walk with purpose’ or ‘jump in the fire Mr. Stilinski’ –okay granted, she didn’t say the last one but it felt like it would have fit don’t you think? 

Stiles followed her to the elevator, she immediately turned to face him as the elevator began to descend—continuing her lecture of advice. She took the initiative to fix his clothes all while saying that Ms. Morrell would be directed as such or by Ma’am. Stiles swallowed and blinked as Jennifer raised an expected brow. He slowly nodded as the elevator came to a stop in front of a study room. A study room Stiles always aspired to have. 

He stepped out and examined the study in awe. It took a moment to realize the woman didn’t follow him. He shrugged and looked around, the walls were decorated with photos and weapons, and had books upon books lined in the tall bookshelves. The tables were decorated with flower centerpieces or vases and urns. The carpet was long and light blue, shadows flickered as the flames from the chimney. He looked up and did a double take. There, on the wall was a large blown out photo of his mother.

Every detail he remembered was right here in front of him from her short brown hair, to her fair skin, to the freckles that trickled across her jawline to her neck—all traits he saw in the mirror. Her eyes were warm and it looked like she was holding in a laugh. Stiles wish he would have seen it, it would have looked so beautiful with the pink and dark blue Pinstripe blouse and a plain black skirt. The shoulders of the shirt were puffy and the collar was decorated with pattern and a pearl necklace he recognized from the photo he carried with him. It was a gift from his father. Stiles smiled before looking to the next woman.

She had a tan complexion and a smiled as well. Her dark eyes were wonderful. It held wonder and mystery. It held a secret and all the answers. The more Stiles looked into those dark brown eyes the more he began to study and guess how they flickered in light, or exposed to fascination. It was like discovering a big secret that you wanted for information on but didn’t have access to the sources and you would just lose your mind and yourself staring into it for so long. Stiles saw the woman dress in a Burgundy two piece suit. The three quarter sleeve length ended just above her wrists and the cuffs were lined in a simple black line. She wore a white button up dress shirt underneath, and under the collar was the perfect deluxe floppy black bowtie. The long skirt was tucked along the waistband flowed straight to the ground, just above her black heels. 

“Claudia Stilinski.” A woman’s voice chimed. Stiles turned to face the woman who stood beside his mother in that photo and who Stiles assumed was Ms. Morrell. He swallowed as she smiled as if recalling a small and fond memory and yet sad. “She was a good woman. Very inspirational and one of the best people I’ve ever had the honour of meeting. I’m sorry for your loss Mr. Stilinski.”

“It’s all right. It happened a while ago. She’s in a better place now.” Stiles replied.

“I’m sure she is.” She paused, looking at the photo once more before holding up her arm for direction use. Stiles followed to the direction of her pointing finger and sat down at a long table. Ms. Morrell followed closely. When she sat down she smiled, “Hello Stiles, my name is Miss Marin Morrell, you may call me Ms. Morrell.”

“Hello.” Stiles said, he sighed, “Did you really know my mother?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you about that. I knew your father too. We constantly exchanged letters until her passing; Johnathan continued for a bit until his passing too. Which again, I am sorry to hear. Anyway, Claudia Stilinski usually consulted to me when she moved to America about some translations a little out of her forte; even asked me to stay some nights before she married your father to see if she translated something correct. She stopped coming by when she married and started a family. But she wrote constantly—spoke about you like you were the greatest wonder of the world.”

“Oh is that so? It is strange. She never mentioned you.” Stiles commented. 

The woman only smiled, “I asked her not too. Not until it was necessary anyway…if anything I told her I would find you.”

“And you did.” Stiles replied, “I suppose there is a reason I’m here?”

“Look here.” She took a packaged book from her grasp and slid it across the table to Stiles with such accuracy that it landed right in front of him. Curiosity struck immediately as the mystery set a glimmer in his whiskey eyes. He read on the package in neat cursive writing ‘To Maksym ‘Stiles’ Stilinski With Love, Your Parents. 

“I…I don’t understand. This is from my parents. Both of them.”

“You’re correct. Your mother and father gave me that package a couple of years after you were born. They explicitly stated in the letter that if anything were to happen to them that would prevent them from giving that to you that I should be the one to do it. They also said when you were ready and out of school. Which, I’m sure you are Mr. Stilinski. Why don’t you go ahead and open the package?” 

Stiles did as he was told and with trembling fingers opened the package. He gasped at the reveal. The book was everything his mother and father ever described. Everything he ever dreamed of. “Oh my God….Oh. My God! This is….This is impossible, no, unbelievable! Ms. Morrell do you know what this is? This is the Shepherd’s Journal! This will help me find Atlantis!” Her face revealed nothing but Stiles was giddy. 

The book was brown but had blue linings from all four sides before creating a diamond shape in the middle where the Triskelion curled beautifully in gold. The spine was written in Atlantean, written against the leather itself and then painted gold. At the top and bottom of the spine had knobs in which looked like it was part of a scroll. And along the pages looked like a latch. It was beautiful and historical. Stiles thought that he’d have to go on a long and far journey to ever get his hands on it. It never occurred to him it was already in his family’s possessions. 

Morrell stayed silent as if examining him but he didn’t care. He had the Shepherd’s Journal! The key to everything! Stiles took no shame as he opened the book and quickly leafed through the pages. All written in Atlantean, what looked like scribbles to the naked eye was actually a language. Furthermore there were pictures, concept art of the clothing and weapons, coordinates and clues that will help him find this place, the history of its people and the culture…all right here! 

“Atlantis?” She finally asked. “Mr. Stilinski…the Shepherd’s Journal could have been tossed around and mistranslated for years…or this could possibly be a fake?”

“A fake?” Stiles asked slamming the book shut. He scowled darkly and rested his chin on his folded fingers, speaking with calmness and clarity despite his anger. “Ms. Morrell. This is the _Shepherd’s Journal._ My mother…my father and myself all shared and exchanged information throughout my childhood to early adulthood. My mother would never give me a fake. She would have known if it was a fake…and if she didn’t I would have!”

“You think so?”

“I know so! I would give _anything…_ ” Stiles couldn’t even fathom it being fake. They’ve devoted a lot of their lives to this…this couldn’t have been fake. “I find a way to get the fund. To get the people. I’ll do it alone if I have to! Don’t you get it! I can make people believe me now, I have everything I need to find Atlantis in this book!”

Stiles was breathing heavy now, and Ms. Morrell looked like she found the very thing she was looking for. “There is no need to go on your own Mr. Stilinski.”

“What?” He asked stupidly. 

“Congratulations. I was testing to see just how far you would take this task on before I knew if you were truly up for it. We’ve been planning and arranging things for a long time. The last thing we need was to see if you were up for it. Our very own expert in Atlantean lore. You will be the one who leads us to this discovery.” She pulled the head off a human sculpted bust and pressed a button, the side table top dislodged and revealed plans on advanced boat models with superb detail. Stiles looked up baffled. 

“Why….why would you do this?”

“Your mother.” Ms. Morrell explained as if it were obvious. “It was your mother who found the book shortly after we met. I used to believe that Atlantis didn’t exist, to this day I am skeptical but her passion and belief settled something. Something unexplainable. So I told her, if you truly believe Atlantis exists and you find the so called Shepherd’s Journal, I would fund the expedition. Unfortunately she died…but knowing Claudia, her passion would not. Not in the slightest. So I gambled with you…and I was glad to see that I was correct. So Mr. Stilinski…are you ready to discover Atlantis?”

When Stiles stayed in shocked silence Ms. Morrell sighed and continued. “Claudia was a strong and adventurous soul. So keen in the lives that were not her own. She believed things until they were proven wrong. She didn’t care if the information was left in no man’s land. Unable to be determined true or false. She believed everything of it. And that determination kept her from being broken like how they are trying to break you Stiles….we both want proof…and now we have the opportunity. Will you take it with me?”

“Yes!” Stiles claimed too loudly. But he didn’t care, this was actually happening. He was completing his dream, his parent’s dream. Nothing was an obstacle anymore….he clutched the Journal close to his chest between his scrawny arms. “I’m sure we can find it!”

“Fantastic. These are the profiles of the selected crew. We have a geologist, and explosive expert, an engineer, a doctor, a photographer and communication-expert, as well as a cook. We also have a Commander and Jennifer Blake, the woman you met earlier. You’d be introduced to them when you meet them in person. They are the best of the best and the ones who I believed helped your mother bring back the Journal. They used her clues to find it on the coast of Iceland, since you were a babe and she couldn’t go.”

“Wait. Did you say Iceland?” When Ms. Morrell nodded Stiles bounced on his toes, silently cheering. “I knew it was a mistranslation and that it was in Iceland, not Ireland! Thank you Viking Runes!”

“Everything has been taken care of Mr. Stilinski. We have your clothing pack, your books stored, your job on hold and if not resigned and you are officially documented off lease for your apartment as soon as you accept….that is if you are willing.”

“If I am….Of course I am willing! I’ve been waiting for this my whole life! Ms. Morrell, you’ve just given me a miracle. I would be stupid to not continue my family’s prodigy—the life we built for one another. This is….fantastic!”

“All right then Mr. Stilinski….get ready to go find Atlantis.” 

Stiles was pretty sure the grin on his face was the biggest he’d smiled in his life


	3. Off on an Adventure

The boat on the dock was massive that Stiles doubted it would move, but it did. He was so excited he couldn’t sleep at all. When he got on the boat he was bouncing on his toes again—nothing could ruin this for him. He was going to show the world Atlantis existed. 

For the while, he just watched as the ocean went by, the breeze through his hair was so soothing, it reminded him of when his mother used to run her fingers through his unruly hair or when his father ruffled his hair when he ace a test in school. 

Suddenly a voice blared out, a nice young voice of a male, stating that everyone should get below deck or something. Stiles wasn’t paying too much attention as he knelt down to pick up his bag and made his way down below. He looked with bewilderment as mechanical work was being done to the car Stiles was pretty sure was going to join them on the expedition. He looked forward and saw Miss. Blake, her hair in a braid and she wore a camouflage green jacket and black pants, completed with black boots.

Before he could converse with her, she became distracted by the man name Finstock—the cook. He was wearing overalls too big on him and held up by suspenders and a dull greenish-grey long-sleeve work top. Stiles read his file when he couldn’t sleep the night before. Finstock was apparently a very good cook, knows a thing or two about guns, and had a funny way with words. 

“Miss Blake, what am I supposed to do with half this food! With the resources I have I’m surprised these were even considered! I mean, what am I supposed to do with lettuce?!”

“Humankind need energy and food from all the basic food groups Grain, Meats and Alternatives, Fruits and Vegetables, and Dairy. Many things could be done with lettuce if you’re creative enough Mr. Finstock. And if you are, I’m pretty sure someone on crew is.” As soon as an alarm went off Miss Blake looked up and walked off. Stiles sighed as the same voice from before sounded; mentioning something about a final loading. 

Stiles sighed and followed some soldier; shocked by the amount. This was supposed to be a peaceful expedition, why in the world are they equipping themselves like they are going to war? Sure in the book it says that the Atlanteans were warrior-like, strong and powerful. And according to his mother there was actually a line of lycanthropy….but being war ready was really overwhelming. Stiles was sure that he could reason with the Atlanteans…

As they went to the lower levels Stiles saw the boat Ms. Morrell had showed him from the night before. It looked even more impressive than the model. While ogling someone bumped into him, he looked up and saw a young girl his age. “Hi! My name is Ally! Short for Allison…are you…perhaps lost?”

“Lost? Uh no.” Stiles saw that she was equipped with explosives…he read her file too. Apparently they had to break her out of a France Prison and was the niece to the commander, leader of this expedition. Her file says she’s extremely dangerous, knows her explosives and enjoys both floral design (enough to want to open a shop so it would seem) and was good with a bow and arrow. “I’m actually part of this expedition….so uh, what do you got there?”

“Oh some dynamite, gun powder, cherry bombs, some of my own creations, some equipment to make more explosives if the situation calls for it like wicks and glue. You know, the creative stuff. Anyway, got to get this stuff on board. See you kid!”

_Kid?_ Stiles shook his head and caught sight of Ms. Morrell standing next to a cocky looking woman in a uniform of some sort, her long blond hair flowing over her shoulders. She had a button up top covered by a military style cargo jacket, a brown belt around her stomach as the jacket was equipped with big pocket that will probably hold some ammunition. Her bottom were a sleek black with black boots, just like Jennifer. This woman was quite beautiful and a lot older than him; she was obviously the leader of this group.

“Stiles! I would like you to meet Commander Kathrine Argent, she is from France. She took time to help the team to Iceland for the Journal.” Hmm, odd. That expedition was almost twenty years ago and Kathrine looks just about that….perhaps she is older?

Stiles smiled but felt a shiver up his spine as he watched the woman smile back, it was even more sinister than Jennifer’s. “Please, just Kate would do. Wow, Stiles, it’s an honour to meet the son of the infamous Stilinski duo. The book is quite strange, with nice pictures and all…but I find a particular romance in Erotica…very popular in France.”

Stiles managed to not scowl. This woman touched his book? The sacred book to find the lost civilization of Atlantis? Was she insane? What if she did something to that would have led to an err in the expedition? Stiles hated not knowing…..man what was he doing? Why would Kate Argent do that? 

“This is incredible Ms. Morrell! I couldn’t even imagine this if I had done it on my own.”

“Well, you certainly cannot put a price to the opportunity of knowledge if you ask me….and your mother would agree in a heartbeat. This is definitely not something that would even compare to your discovery.”

“You are absolutely right Ms. Morrell, this knowledge would change everything!”

“Ah yes. It would enriching to us all Mr. Stilinski.” Stiles looked over to her leering expectantly to him and felt himself retaliate in a similar one, more of confusion and discomfort. She smiled widely. “Let’s head in shall we? We wouldn’t want it to launch without us.” She said this just before the young man on the system chimed in and mentioned launch time will be shortly. Stiles nodded followed Kate Argent in. looking back to Ms. Morrell, waving goodbye to her.

“Make your family proud Stiles!”

“Will do Ms. Morrell! Thank you again!” 

Stiles followed behind the Commander, watching as everyone made last minute preparations for this trip. Stiles smiled as he overheard Jennifer Blake initiate submerge of the submarine. This was it. Stiles was going to see Atlantis with his own two eyes! He was smiling down to his feet before looking up and watching the submersion through the tinted orange window before making his way to his sleeping quarters. He looked around and noticed all but one bed occupied. He dropped his bag at the foot of it before taking off his jacket and placing it on top of his bag. He checked his bed before lying down and closing his eyes, all this excitement kind of made him exhausted. 

“What are you doing!? I was going to use that bed!” Stiles jumped and immediately jumped off the bed, holding his hands out in defense and getting ready to apologize. “I was going to use the specific dirt I had collected throughout the years from each country and leave on them display!”

“W-what?” Stiles asked confused. His eyes flickering to where this individual was previously. Greenberg….Stiles looked over his file once or twice. He found the guy strange for a geologist. He was good at studying nature if it involved dirt (unsurprisingly) and some other stuff like, he knew how to mine, or how much an impact it would take for unsettlement and pressure to dirt would cause an explosion or other natural disasters. 

Greenberg threw his hands in the air, sputtering as Stiles’ gaze flickered between the beds. Greenberg suddenly lunged for his hand—panicking and remembering what his father taught him in his teenage years, he caught the hand and twirled it behind Greenberg’s back before kicking the back of his knee and forcing him to the ground. Even more panicked Stiles jumped off the boy; holding his hands in defense once more and watched as Greenberg frowned and muttered something about linguist and something being an outrage.

Before he could possibly kick Stiles out, an older, bald, dark-skinned man walked in with a towel draped over his shoulders, a white tank top and brown pants with a pale green set of suspenders hanging. He smiled at Stiles before turning his attention to Greenberg. “Remember to play nice, not everyone likes it when you grab their hands and look at the minerals between their nails.” When Greenberg climbed back on his bed the man turned his attention to Stiles.

“Hello young man, you must be Maksym Stilinski, son of Johnathan and Claudia Stilinski. I’m Doctor Deaton, this team’s medic.” 

Stiles shook the man’s hand, “Stiles is fine actually. Many people don’t know how to pronounce my name so I just have this nick name. It is nice to meet you Doctor Deaton.” Deaton’s file was something of interest. True he was a medic but he had both ancient and modern techniques in treating someone, it was usually distinguished between the actual injuries itself. He was also older than most people on the main team and had close connections with Ms. Morrell. 

“So tell me Stiles, where are you from?”

“A small town in America, California called Beacon Hills. My father used to be the local Sheriff. My mother was a historian.” 

Deaton nodded with understanding but before he could ask anything more, the faceless voice chimed through the system, asking for his presence in the main room. Stiles smiled and waved before making his way over. In the lengthy walk he watched a school of blue fish swimming, minding their own business. Stiles watched in fascination as he heard the voice in a closer distance, it belonged to the man named Matt Daehler. He had black hair and nice blue eyes. Stiles smiled…he wished he had a nice colour like that. Brown was is so boring. 

Stiles turned his attention to the direction of the Bridge and climbed up the stairs where he came face to face with all the people from the provided profiles, courtesy of Ms. Morrell. Commander Kate Argent smiled and requested everyone give Stiles the attention he deserved for a sudden presentation. Stiles huffed but he had this in the bag.

He talked about Atlantis at a general point before getting into detail about the beginning of the expedition…and what to expect. “Now, if you want a biblical standpoint of this creature, the Leviathan was one of the first sea creature ever created by God, hence being known as one of the ‘Old Ones’. However, it is different for the Atlanteans. This creature was specifically created to turn sailors and explorers away from Atlantis by driving them mad and into uncertainty. It is truly a frightening creature that we have to possibility of meeting.”

“Is that so?” Allison Argent asked. Her voice was a tone in which she was humouring a small child with their beliefs of mythical creatures.

“If you have so much doubt, why are you here?” He asked sharply. She scowled and turned her attention to a strawberry blond gal named Lydia Martin. Stiles didn’t know her purpose here and didn’t really see her profile. Stiles assumed a Scholar like himself—a girl like that didn’t belong in the battlefield. She would have came in dripping with ice if she ever wanted to.

“Carry on Mr. Stilinski.” Kate Argent replied. Casting a look to her niece.

Stiles cleared his throat, “Here is a visualization of the creature,” When he put the slide in, he frowned a little. It looked like a crustacean, a lobster even. He continued anyway, “it is said that this creature was specifically made by the Atlanteans to serve as a guardsmen to the first entrance to Atlantis.”

Lydia Martin and Allison Argent shared a giggle, obviously catching the resemblance to the Lobster for Lydia said, “I’d simply have that with a little red wine…”

Stiles grimaced, “It’s a mythical sea monster Miss Martin. I highly doubt you’ll be able to eat such a thing. Anyway, we don’t necessarily have to kill it if we are lucky.” Stiles began drawing on the provided board with charcoal. “You see, we have to dip down, accessing a tunnel deep below the ocean that will evidently lead us to an air pocket that will then lead us to Atlantis.” 

Jennifer leaned in to whisper something in Kate’s ear and the Commander shared a small chuckle. Stiles frowned further but before he could confront the women the one controlling the wheel called down to the Commander and demand that she looks out.

“Give me exterior lights if you want me to be able to see anything.” When they came on, everyone on sight gawked at the broken boats and skeletons at the bed of the oceans. Stiles noted the two girls look at him with uncertainty now. The Leviathan was most likely real…and in this case, most likely not created by God. 

Suddenly Stiles hears Mr. Daehler’s voice over the system directing the Commander, “You should probably hear this.” A strange sound blared through the system as Mr. Daehler explained it was a frequency picked up on the hydrophone. Stiles listened further with concentration. It was huge and fast. But the sound was too…inhumane. 

“Is it aquatic life? Maybe a herd of whales?” Kate asked. Stiles shook his head. Because come on, really? Stiles was glad Matt shot her down, saying it was something bigger than whales.

“It sounds metallic, maybe an echo?” Jennifer asked. Matt scowled but shook his head. Stiles wanted to bang his head against something. Hard. They just entered the lair of the Leviathan….what else could it possibly be? Oh well, if he was wrong, he’s not about to voice it. If he’s right he can say he told them so, even though he really didn’t. 

“Wait…is that….is that getting louder to you guys?” Stiles asked. It was actually, but as they listened some more the sound finally silenced. 

“Well, it’s gone now, so I doubt it was anything to worry about.” Jennifer waved the comment around as if it was nothing. Just as Kate began to command a straight sail through something crashed into the ship. Stiles cried out and dropped the book, which he scrambled to bring back into his embrace. He couldn’t lose it now. 

“Load the torpedo! I want everyone in their battle stations!” There was another impact and Jennifer went flying, but she caught herself before she flipped over the railing. Stiles knew this thing was attacking them because its duty to protect the Atlanteans. Stiles tucked the book in the bag that was slung around his shoulder and went to run to a safe spot. Kate was ensuring everyone not to panic.

Stiles watched from the corner of his eye as the Leviathan grabbed the ship, the rushed impact sent him flying against the glass window on his back. He groaned and turned. Gasping out in shock, “Oh God! It’s a machine!” And definitely Atlantean so if they survive, he can totally say he told them so. Stiles saw the scriptures and linings on the back of the Leviathan’s rock shell and frowned. This thing was a masterpiece, but after today it may not make it. 

Stiles moved to a safe distance and watched as Kate commanded the launch of the sub-pods to attack the Leviathan. Stiles watched with a frown as the creature was attacked with explosives. On the bright side it let the main ship go and the captain was able to steer it away from its claws. They continued to attack the Leviathan with torpedo's' and Stiles knew it would only aggravate it. However, as Stiles watched the scriptures and linings he found fascinating earlier glow a bright electric blue before the Leviathan electrocuted the ship. 

Matt Daehler connected Jackson Whittmore, the engineer. “We’re taking on a lot of water Commander. It won’t be a pretty sight once it hits the Boiler room! We have about twenty minutes for safe evacuation…and we already lost a couple of people!” Stiles heard a loud metallic clanking sound and Jackson shouted once more, “Make that less than ten minutes Commander!”

Kate turned her attention to the main group. “Evacuate immediately! Mr. Stilinski follow them out! Jennifer get Matt and make sure the others get out safe! Now people move!” She muttered something about idiots under her breath and Stiles felt bad for thinking that he hopes she dies. 

No such luck, he was following Jackson, Lydia, Finstock, Deaton and Matt with Jennifer behind him as they rushed to an evacuation pod. They all strapped themselves in and Stiles saw Kate Argent already buckled in. She turned to Jennifer, “Lieutenant let’s get a move on!” Stiles heard the Leviathan let out a ferocious roar as the sound of cackling electricity. Kate looked to Jennifer and scowled, “Lieutenant!”

“I’m working on it!” She stood up and tried to add all her weight on it. No such luck, still jammed and Stiles prayed that if he were to die, he’d want to see his parents again. The ship took on pressure as the electricity attack struck right through the ship. Jennifer growled and kicked the lever, apparently that was enough to move the evacuation pods. They sped out of there, pursued by the Leviathan.

Stiles leafed through his book, “Commander! Lieutenant, look for a crevasse of some kind! That’s our way out! The Leviathan won’t be able to pursue us past it!” Kate spotted it immediately, as did Jennifer. By God were these two the same person?

“All units we need to dive down twenty degrees!” there were a lot of shouts of shock and disbelief that Stiles had a feeling they wouldn’t make it. Stiles couldn’t see anything, just flashes of blue and red…probably something exploding. Stiles continued to pray while reading the book; they were close to the air pocket, he knew it. Jennifer was putting her back into steering while Stiles heard the rocks crumble, but the attacks faded until they emerged in the air pocket. Stiles breathed a breath of relief. When they went to go check, Deaton reported that only two ships, including their own, actually made it to the surface. 

Stiles stepped out with the help of a ship mate and looked as they went to the shore. The boat was relatively huge, probably able to carry a couple of handfuls of people—probably leaving them with fifty or less people—and some motor gear. He also watched at Allison and Greenberg emerged from their attacking pod. But as Stiles looked around he frowned, in the end not a lot of people made it. 

When everything useful was put on the ground and out of safe distance of water, Deaton turned and collected a candle, a bowl and lit it. Placing it on the water the atmosphere quickly changed. Kate cleared her throat, “Only hours before, we were on this expedition with about two hundred of the finest people I’ve known and worked with, now we are all that remains. We have to pull doubles and make do with what we have. And make sure that these brave souls will never be forgotten. Mr. Stilinski?” Stiles looked up to meet the cold gaze of Kate Argent. “You’re our only chance of survival….You and your ability to understand that Journal.”

“We’re all going to die….” Matt Daehler said so casually Stiles would have missed it. 

Yeah thanks, and oh…no pressure or anything.


	4. Burn and Crash

Stiles had no idea what to do now so he sat in the truck while Jennifer paid no attention to him as he commanded the others to do duties, and read his little book. The writing was messy but he could read it. It was a little odd that he had to twist and turn the book in order to get the proper corrections. Who wrote this Journal anyway? 

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. He turned back to see Kate with a stoic expression. “Can you drive a truck Mr. Stilinski?”

“No. I actually can’t.” Stiles saw no need to impress the Commander. He didn’t need to be perfect at everything; and if they thought he was useless, let’s see them translate the journal and safely lead them to Atlantis huh? She sighed and muttered something under her breath. “What was that?”

“I said, it’s a shame a boy like you doesn’t know how. Didn’t your pops ever teach you?” Kate asked.

“My father taught me the basics of defending myself. He died in an attempted bank robbery in our hometown when he responded to the call before he ever taught me how to drive. It’s been two years since the incident and I’ve been busy so no, I never learned how to drive a motor.” Stiles lifted up a challenging brow. Kate nodded and got in the car before switching gears and following the huge drilling vehicle. 

Stiles kept looking in his book and smiled a little when he heard sounds of frustration from Kate as she looked over every now and then but couldn’t read a single damn thing. He leafed through but paused. Something catching his eye. He tried to be subtle about it as his fingers smoothed down the crease, feeling something prickle. A page was missing…..that didn’t make any sense. 

Stiles will think about it later, when he is more alone. He quickly flipped the page and looked at Kate from the corner of his eyes. She seemed unknowing. His shoulders relaxed as he watched as they traveled down the rock path. Snaking down lower and lower but coming across architecture like no other he has seen. It made the Art Historian in him giddy like a child waiting for something sweet.

They came across a skull that lead to two paths through the eyes. Stiles looked at it in the book and frowned. The writing looked more like scribbles that he had to take a moment. He played with the writing charcoal pencil in his mouth while spinning the book around. He was originally going to direct them the left but he paused and looked over once more, holding the book horizontal. Catching his mistake he led them right and away from the centipede like monster. Man. That would have been something. 

He was happy both of his bags were saved from the wreckage of the boats. It is nice to have the photos of his family, and both his books. Whenever they stopped for a rest Stiles drew pictures of the architecture and pictured how it would look if it weren’t in ruin. He referenced his note book a lot to the Journal because he had his translated alphabet and how each word and letter should sound. His mother helped him before she passed, which would explain the amateur handwriting the first couple of pages. After her death he couldn’t touch the book for a while. That was before his father encouraged him by involving himself in Atlantean culture too. 

Allison and Lydia tried to pull pranks on him, they almost did at one point when he was drinking water and they said it was something else. Something bad. He couldn’t remember the name; Nitro Gla—something. Lydia advised him not to do anything but pray….Stiles was so tired he almost believed her before he snapped out of it and caught Allison before she jumped out at him. He walked off. Maybe he could catch some shut eye while Kate drove. He only got twenty minutes of an attempt before he got out of the slowly moving car and explored the ruins once more.

It was a lot more fascinating than anything else. 

More fascinating than the time he spent by himself three times a day at meal time….because when he was by himself without the Journal open he tended to think. What did he do wrong to make enemies out of them? He’s actually tried having conversations with these people and they brush him off as if he was nothing. Which cool, he was used to that in Beacon Hills. But at least he had plans, ideas to occupy himself. He knows he’s not that bad looking, sure he looks a lot like his mom hence feminine. Sure he was on the poorer side and couldn’t afford nice clothes but he was discovering Atlantis, he wasn’t attending a theatre. Sure Stiles had a constant jitteriness to him and a sarcastic persona but that was who he was…and the only people who mattered to him told him not to change himself—the right person would come along and find everything about you perfect….where in the Hell were they?

Allison and Lydia whispered like they were plotting. Greenberg and Finstock spoke in high volumes. Deaton and Matt spoke about anything and Jackson would chime in from time to time. Kate and Jennifer were talking with one another—Stiles wasn’t bothered per say about being with no one. It was more that no one was offering to be with him so that he at least has the option to turn them down or not. At least let him have that people. 

In between meal times they continue to cover ground and travel down the path the Journal suggests. They had to stop though once they came upon a pillar. Stiles jumped out of the car and admired it as Allison came around with explosives and began setting it up. “This must be about half a mile high! The materials and scriptures on it must have taken years to create this! Sculpt it to its cultural perfection!” 

Allison dragged him away and lit up pushed down on the lever. The sound ricocheted off the walls as the pillar fell from its high glory and landed on the other cliff. She grinned at him, “Look, a bridge!” She bounced off and he sighed. Nope, they couldn’t let him have anything apparently.

They then came across snow and it was freezing okay? Where in the Hell did the snow come from anyway? The coldness made his fingers and exposed skin tingle, his reading glasses fog up, and his teeth chatter. Needless to say he was not pleased. But he made it through the fogginess in his head and translated the work before pointing them in the right direction.

Later on their journey, they came across a wall. Greenberg had a field day with this as he prepped to use the drill. Kate first suggested explosive but Allison calmly told her Aunt that she simply didn’t have enough so the Commander asked Greenberg to take over. But before any progress could be done the whole thing just crashes and Jackson sighs. He walks over and examines the vehicle with a look of discontentment and Stiles follows to spectate. The engineer sputtered off, talking about how he had already looked into this and that he didn’t understand why it wasn’t working. 

Stiles tried to lend a hand, in his high school years he was a part time employee at the museum, working in the boiler room at the time before he upgraded. As Stiles looked into the back of the vehicle he slowly nodded, for some odd reason it was a similar concept. So when Jackson took off to find his kit Stiles looked over his shoulder once before toying with it; using the same trick he had in the boiler room before the motor kick started.

Greenberg’s triumphs did not go unheard, especially from Jackson who immediately came back with a scowl on his face. “What did you do?!”

“Well, um,” Before he could even explain the similarities between the boiler room gear and this; explaining the different temperaments that’s called for a little toughness, Jackson pushed him away “Yeah yeah, thanks Scholar, just shut up!” Jackson closed the hatch before looking at Stiles. He advanced on one foot and Stiles flinched—a coy smile as Jackson declared two for flinching and punched him in the arm.

“Ow.” He muttered while rubbing his arm. 

They set up camp for the night and Stiles looked up from his Journal to see a landmark; glowing a bright green yellow light just over the bridge. “This is it.” Stiles called out. Kate nodded and commanded that they set up camp. Just like a commander would. Stiles was actually growing so annoyed with this woman. Why was she even here? It is obvious that she has no interest in the discovery of the lost city. Then again. No one did—but Stiles guessed, without them he wouldn’t be here so he supposes he should be grateful. Atlantis was an adventure his parents and him had always wanted. He wasn’t going to let anyone ruin it. If Ms. Morrell could see that and says these are the best of the best, Stiles had no choice but to believe her. 

When meal time came around, Stiles was alone again. At his work station—he tried not to dwell too much. When Finstock finally came around and slipped a tray on his lap, pouring slob on his tray he spoke, “Here you go Bilinski! Fresh and Energizing. It’s got ton of protein so you can finally put some meat on those bones. God Bilinski do you starve yourself?”

“With your cooking I do.” Stiles muttered under his breath. His file said a good cook. He sometimes wonders if these people were swapped with others. And he didn’t bother correcting Finstock on his last name either. There was no point—this was the only time the old geezer actually spoke to him. “Thank you sir. For this meal.” 

It took a second, moments later, to process that Jackson was calling him over to join them. Stiles’ mood immediately perked. Sure, he wasn’t too fond of these people at the moment but it didn’t mean he wanted to be alone. He walked over smiling and sat between Deaton and Jackson. Stiles had a funny feeling it was Deaton who had a say or two in the matter…so Stiles will thank him privately later. 

As Stiles picked up his book Jackson looked over before nudging him, “Don’t you ever get tired of reading that book? All the symbols and everything must be confusing.”

“Actually, it’s quite the opposite really. Atlantis was the talk of my family. Almost everything we shared was about Atlantis, Hell, my bedtime stories were all Atlantean based from what my mother had spoken to me before her passing. This book…might not to you, but it means a lot to me, our legacy.”

There was silence before Deaton spoke up, “Yes but, surely constantly reading it puts a strain on your eyes, especially if you are not wearing your glasses.”

“That is true, my reading glasses would be useful but I left it in my bag. I’m caught in this particular section because it seems incomplete. The Journal speaks about what the Heart of Atlantis could possibly be—there is a huge lead up and everything but then it is like the Shepherd’s had given up and started on something completely new. I theorized earlier that the page must have been torn but I cannot fathom by who.” Stiles lied…he has a couple of ideas, he just not about to voice them. 

“But…you’re thinking too hard about this Stiles.” Allison asked. 

“I’m in this for the passion…this isn’t too hard Miss. Argent. This is basically my life. While you guys may be here for the money—which I am not judging—I’m here to prove to myself that Atlantis exists. For myself and for my parents who couldn’t be here today with me.”

“Are they busy?” Lydia asked.

“They’re dead.” Stiles said simply, no reason to sugar coat it. “Mother died of an incurable disease and father died while on the job. It is just me.” He shrugged when he saw the frowns on their face, almost as if they were second guessing themselves and their decision. Or upset that Stiles had called them out. Stiles stretched but groaned in pain.

Deaton’s brows furrowed, “Are you all right?” He asked standing up and making his way to Stiles. Stiles nodded but Deaton came over and rubbed out the kinks of his neck in the most abusive way possible. But surprisingly it felt better than it had in ages. “Better?”

“Yeah…what was that magic?”

Deaton merely laughed, “I’m afraid that is more of Ms. Morrell’s area of expertise. I’m more of a Medicine Man. More of a skill I learned from my mother, but my father was a war medic himself. I’ve learned healing methods of the Indigenous way for a majority of my life. That was until I was half way through Medical school and next thing I knew I was drafted.” 

Interesting….there seemed to be a neutrality in Deaton’s way of life. The Indigenous culture was the second most interesting thing to him after the Atlantean culture. Maybe he could asked Deaton what it was like. He looked down at his food and almost gagged. He couldn’t believe he was eating this…and he was even more shocked that Greenberg was a fan of it. Jackson took his tray and poured it into the campfire. Everyone else did the same. 

It was maybe a couple of hours or so right after than it was lights out. Stiles set up his tent with ease, camping in Beacon Hills woods was always a thing he did with his parents growing up. It was all about muscle memory. Allison looked at him and smiled. “You got a knack for that.”

“Growing up with Beacon Hills woods as your backyard does that to you. I used to always go with my parents.” He shrugged.

Allison nodded, “Must have been nice. My mere and me used to have a garden—sold flowers on the side of the road until we were able to open up a flower shop…but I always wanted more you know? Have a change of _Le Fleuriste d'Argent… The Silver Flowers Shop_ all across the province of France. It will be our little thing that became so much more you know? So when Aunt Kate offered me this job I thought I could do it with this money.” 

Stiles smiled as Jackson began speaking. “My dad retired before he could be offered this job so I took it. Much like Allison I wanted to open another shop for my dad. He was a politician in his youth but he also liked his cars and knew a thing or two about fixing them. So when he retired as a politician we became well known mechanist. Having another shop would be really nice, you know?”

Stiles looked to Greenberg but Deaton just cleared his throat and shook his head. Stiles nodded in understanding. “It is time to go to bed. Lights out.”

And Stiles tried. He really did but he couldn’t. So he gathered his sketch book and a charcoal pencil in one hand and a lantern in the other one. When he sat down in front of the bridge he lit the lantern and began drawing. He found himself drawing pictures of architecture he found in his text books back in school of Ancient Greece and Italy. He took more elegant time drawing the floral patterns on kimonos of Ancient Japan before the padding detail of the Samurai suit. He didn’t even process that it was getting lighter until his hand began to shadow the drawings. He looked up alarmed, afraid he was called out for being up over lights out but froze in a mid-crouch as the fireflies settled on a discarded piece of paper. It immediately combusted into flames.

Stiles screamed, knocking over the lantern, causing it to go out as he raced by to the campsite with the fireflies close by. “Fire!” Stiles screamed as a firefly landed on one of the tents, causing a flaming uproar. There were a lot of panic screams like his own as he settled down beside his bag and made sure he had his note book and Journal before stuffing his sketch book inside and throwing it over his shoulder. He looked up and noticed the panic as everyone tried to set out the flames. There was no time though, they needed to move. Stat.

Kate seemed like he was on the right page, “We need to get everyone into the caves immediately! Come on! Move it!” Stiles rushed to one of the cars, Jackson was holding out his hand demanding that Stiles move faster. He did with the right inspiration—that being a burning truck filled with oil. It went out with a bang and Stiles watched in horror as the explosion caused the bridge to collapse. A chain reaction hit as the home of the fireflies came crashing down and pierced through the middle of the bridge. From both sides of the bridge the cars came crashing down and Stiles felt himself being thrown. 

Jackson’s screams were the last thing he heard before blacking out.


	5. Meeting the New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Sterek!
> 
> Also, there is a small conversation in French....although my French isn't the greatest so I'll apologize in advance if I did the translation wrong.

There was a murmuring of voices as Stiles groaned in pain. He was lucky he landed on a soft rock but seriously. Ouch! He came to ready to tell the team he was okay but he immediately became tongue-tied at the sight of another group. Happiness rolled off him like waves, Atlanteans! Here! He would cheer but as soon as he went to move his arm, he winced in pain. He looked down and noticed a long gash in between his chest and shoulder. 

The man wearing the mask with the glowing mouth and eyes knelt down in front of him, his native words being hushed as he examined the wound Stiles had covered with his hand. He is pretty sure he said something that caught their attention for they looked at him—he was to incoherent if he said it in English or Atlantean or something else completely, like actual Gibberish. 

The man removed his mask and Stiles held his breath as he looked at him. From what Stiles could see the man was a gift from God. His hair was cropped short and black, he had a shadow beard and his lips were parted to reveal the most adorable bunny teeth every. His eyes were a heterochromia abomination of greens that were speckled with gold…so in other words Stiles would guess Hazel. The tattoo on his face was highlighted in a light blue glow, a circle right against the bridge of the nose and two thick curved lines right under his beautiful eyes. 

Stiles’ eyes lowered to see that his torso was naked enough, despite the light purples and blues and whites of armor over his shoulder…if anything it just emphasized how unfairly built he was it was incredible. He had the body of a warrior—or perhaps the Gods that Stiles read about and studied in his Ancient Greek text book. 

When the Atlantean’s eyes lowered to see the wound he frowned, his eyes flickering red as he picked up the crystal on his chain and dabbed it on the wound. He muttered something in Atlantean, saying how this would hurt a bit and Stiles nodded and replied with a simple okay. The man looked at him for a moment, hiding a smile as he tracked the wound with the crystal and place his hand on it. Stiles winced but immediately felt relief. He looked down to where he felt the hand originally and saw the faint glow of it. Stiles looked back up and smiled in relief, saying thank you in probably butchered Atlantean.

The warrior looked more impressed and smiled this time around but before he could speak, Stiles heard his name being called. It startled the five Atlanteans and they ran with impeccable speed. Stiles switched to English “Wait!” Stiles heard the drill but he didn’t care. “Wait! Please!” He looked between the way he heard the drill before looking to the direction that the Atlantean’s went before he did what any Stilinski would do. 

He ran for the Atlanteans.

Stiles’ lungs were enflamed before he ever caught sight of them again. They were jumping between the rocks with such elegance, scraping their nails against it and their growls reverberated off the walls. Stiles stopped before looking at one of the rocks and noticed there were long gashes indented on it, almost like chalk was used to draw the four lines these fingers used to be. Stiles compared his long lithe fingers to the scratches, trailing down before looking up with excitement. His mother was right! Werewolves existed and they were part of Atlantis! They would probably be elsewhere but this would explain the myth of elongated lives! 

Stiles, a smile on his face, picked up the pace and went to find them once more. A laugh escaping his lips as he sprinted through the rocks and growing vines before stopping short on the lack of a path. He inhaled before scrambling for his Journal. He flipped to the first page and saw a drawing replica of the City before him. The water falls spilled over the cliffs causing the rise of fluffy looking clouds. The castle from a distance looked like it stood tall with pride and it could easily be mistaken as a mossy mountain while smoky grey clouds swirled around its frame. 

Stiles dropped to his knees and stared in wonder. He wiped his eyes of the unexpected tears while clutching his parent’s wedding bands in his fist, “We did it…mother…father. We found Atlantis.” There was crash and the time for sentimentalism was over. The drill pierced through the vined wall and Stiles watched as everyone filed out, staring at the City in shock—as if this was a useless expedition after all. Deaton came up beside him and rested a hand on his slender shoulder, smiling.

“Is it everything you dream it would be Mr. Stilinski?”

“That and more….Atlantis is beautiful. My mother told me countless stories and my father spoke of its prideful and powerful warriors. Combining the two helped me visualize what I believed Atlantis looked like. To see that I was right and wrong is…is phenomenal.” Here comes the tears again but he didn’t care.

“I’ve got to hand it to you Mr. Stilinski, you found us a lost city.” Kate Argent piped in. Stiles suddenly growled while clutching his Journal. He didn’t want her mysterious ways anywhere near this beautiful city and its people. As if reading his mind the warriors from earlier jumped down from the wall and from around the drill, raising their weapons. Everyone but Stiles let out a shout of shock or fear; Stiles just bounced on his toes. “I take it back Stilinski.” Kate growled.

“What the Hell is going on?” Jennifer asked, reaching for a weapon Stiles knew she didn’t have. But the gesture was still threatening so Stiles hit the woman’s hand away (and would never ever regret it).

“They’re Atlanteans you twat! We’re in their territory now so raising a weapon is a threat of war. And if you hadn’t noticed we aren’t exactly equipped for war….nor are we that unintelligent. Right Commander?” Stiles asked the woman accusingly. She growled. Stiles shook his head and raised his hands while walking towards the warriors. Their spears were still raised but as soon as Stiles bared his neck the spears dropped. 

The man from before, the one who cured his cut, stepped forward while removing his mask. His nose was twitching before he handed his mask off to the next warrior. He cupped his hand slowly around Stiles’ neck before dipping in and inhaling close to his ear. Stiles felt a shiver swivel up his spine as he smiled. When the warrior pulled back his eyes flared red once more. 

Stiles looked into the warrior’s eyes before speaking in Atlantean. He explained that they were travelers from a country called America. He also went on to speak about each of the individuals briefly before stopping when it came to Kate and Jennifer. Noticing his discomfort the warrior let out a small growl before asking why they have come to Atlantis. 

Stiles inhaled before explain it had always been a life goal of his and his family’s to come and see Atlantis with their own two eyes. Connections had enabled the proper finances for such a journey he couldn’t refuse for he truly believed that it existed. The warrior’s eyes glimmered with something as his eyes searched the expedition party. 

“Stilinski! Language barriers are current problem.” Kate shouted before muttering something about imbeciles. Stiles didn’t heed any attention but the warrior grasped his arms and pulled him in, growling at Kate. Stiles looked up before moistening his lips, the man tracking the movement. Stiles quickly explained that he knew about the lycanthropy but nobody else did nor did he tell him. He admitted to not knowing them personally so he didn’t trust such information to them.

The warrior beamed. But Stiles gravely continued that they wish to have a conversation with them. The warrior leaned in with a smile and asked Stiles to pick a language. Stiles, feeling like he’d waste everyone’s time asked, “Parle-vouz Français?”

“Oui monsieur!”

Kate suddenly laughed and Stiles looked to her unimpressed. She spoke, “Pardon monsieur! Pourquoi est un bel homme comme vous-même dans une ville perdue avec l'impossibilité d'être vu?”

Stiles growled, sure this man was beautiful beyond anyone he has ever seen before but the warrior belonged here. This was his home. There wasn’t the possibility of not being able to be seen; Stiles was sure he was a catch to all the people in Atlantis. And even if Atlantis was not lost and still on the maps Stiles doubt the young warrior would travel. 

But the warrior simply looked up and replied, “S'il vous plaît ne pas parler de moi comme ça. J'adore ma ville et la ville est à moi. Je ne voudrais pas laisser juste pour être vu.” He looked down to Stiles and arched a brow before looking to Kate who looked like she was figuratively punched. Stiles frowned, he wishes he was the one to give that expression to the Commander. When he looked over to Allison, it looked like she was caught between deciding whether to laugh or frown.

“Do you speak English?” Stiles finally asked. 

“Of course we do.” The warrior smiled. Stiles swooned over the voice. “Welcome to Atlantis travelers! My name is Dere'idagash Hale. These are my finest warriors Sko’higa MkKall, Verenin Boy’ad, Isaakig Lahee, and Erikada Reeys.” 

Stiles cleared his throat and simplified. “This is Derek Hale, Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, and Erica Reyes. They are warriors of Atlantis.” Stiles looked between each of them. Scott looked to be one of the happiest people you will ever meet with floppy black hair—a couple of strands braided—and an uneven jaw and tanned skin. The tattoo ran around his arms in two lines in a complete band. Vernon Boyd was what Stiles could only describe as African descent. His build was strong as he stood tall. The middle of his nose had the dot before a line went under his chest, emphasizing the cheek bone and one going across his forehead, arching at the temple. Isaac Lahey has curly blond hair and a lanky built much like Stiles’ own. His tattoos striped down from his chin to the middle of his clavicle before ending as it branched of and dipped just below the collar bone. Erica Reyes was a fierce looking but beautiful woman with unruly blond curled locks. Her tattoos were along her flat stomach with dots, three on each side of the line. 

Allison immediately took to Scott as they made their slow way to the bridge. Derek pulled him aside and Stiles looked up. “What is the matter Derek? Can I call you that?”

“Derek is fine…but…you’re a translator?” When Stiles nodded Derek frowned. “You’re the only one who knows our language?” When Stiles nodded again Derek played with the material on his mask. “And you are also the only one who knows about the Lycanthropy.” 

Stiles nodded once more. “My mother had, theorized, that some Atlanteans were more on the Supernatural spectrum. She knew this…love story between the King and Queen; saying how the Wolf cried out to its lover when the King who was a knight at the time became injured. It was my favourite bedtime stories growing up. It was my mother’s favourite too—but then she grew ill and shortly passed away. For some reason the theory always stuck. But…these people. They didn’t believe in Atlantis…I doubt they would have believed in the Supernatural.”

“A Love Story you say? I suppose that would be another explanation. You’ve known Atlantis since you were young. Is it everything you hoped for?” 

Stiles eagerly nodded, “It’s better!” He loudly claimed. “My mother and father spoke of this City like it was at Heaven’s Gates as soon as you passed. We never believed we would be able to even get the opportunity to explore it, but being here now. It’s like I am able to live their dreams. To finally live my own. You know?”

Derek was smiling softly when Stiles turned to him. “Such passion for a land that is not your own. Do you grow worried of your companions?”

“They are in this expedition for an entirely different reason than my own. I can die happy now.” Stiles reasoned before looking away to where Kate and Jennifer stood arguing in hushed tones. “Those two worry me though.” Commander Katherine Argent and Lieutenant Jennifer Blake seems to have ulterior motives. Stiles just couldn’t figure out what. 

“Would you truly die instead of explore? A shame. I would have shown you around after I brought you to meet my father.” Derek shrugged before looking to Stiles, who probably had a look of heartbreak. Derek laughed and Stiles smiled at the fruitiness of it. “The offer is still open of course.”

“I would love to! I can draw for hours. This architecture is like none other I’ve ever studied! It is so beautiful and, and, oh my God I do not even have the words right now! Would you truly take me around?”

“If that is what you wish then so be it. What is your name?”

“Oh! Stiles Stilinski. I’m a scholar.”

“Stiles?” Derek asked doubtful. 

“Maksym Stilinski…but I do not use my real name, hence Stiles. I hope…that you continue to use it. So Derek, tell me about your father. What is he like? Do you have any siblings? My mother passed before I could get any and my father was too busy with his job and me so he could not adopt another. What is Atlantis like? Are there any others like you?”

Derek laughed, “Please, one question at a time. My father is the bravest and strongest man I know and was once a Knight…Warrior. My family was a big one once, but now it is my father and my two sisters Laura'inash and Cora'ana. My brothers used to be called Kenn'inith and Oli'verde. Atlantis is beautiful but different to everyone so you will have to see. As for others like me—Scott, Boyd, Erica and Isaac are bitten on their own accord. I am the only born. What did you father do…and your mother?”

“My father was an Officer of the Law. And my mother…she was a scholar like myself. She was the smartest woman I knew and as for my father, he was the bravest—he died protecting a lot of people back in our home town.”

“They both sound wonderful. Perhaps we could speak more about ourselves after you meet my father?”

“That would be lovely. Thank you Derek.” When Stiles looked forward to the castle, he could see the Mayan and South Asian similarities where it is built like mountains. It was simple and elegant, and mixed with blue-grey-purple- and white hues. Dull separate yet vibrant combined. The stone carvings looked like it was done by an advanced tools—maybe rocks? Large statues stood holding bowls of flames as moss and vines clung around its stone shoulders. The animals were prehistoric and Stiles would almost describe it as dinosaur-like. 

As they drew closer to the walls Stiles grew more nervous. What if Derek’s father didn’t like him? What of his sisters? Or perhaps his pack? Stiles paused…why was this suddenly a worry? As he watched Derek push open the large doors from parting guards Stiles couldn’t help but wonder what the warrior thought of him. Would he be considered an exotic fascination before he grew bored and wished for the surface people like himself to return? Was Atlantis as beautiful as his mother dreamed of or is it something of a disappointment that his mother wasted time on…that his father and even him did? Stiles remembers how much he adored Greek and Roman ancient architecture before he too grew bored—would it be the same? But what if Atlantis was everything he ever dreamed of and come to love like it was his own home but it doesn’t love him back? He didn’t belong before…what if he fell in love but it didn’t love him back? Then he would never belong. 

He was jostled out of his thoughts by the Warrior named Scott. His eyes flashed gold as he smiled happily, “Please don’t worry scholar. It is tampering with Prince Derek's emotions.”

Stiles blinked and looked to Derek who had a tense posture while speaking quietly to whom Stiles concluded was his father and sisters. His sisters were beautiful. The older one had blackish-brown wavy hair and an oval face. She had perfectly arched eyebrows and beautiful green eyes, much like Derek’s own. She had light tan skin and wore a blue dress, with long open sleeves that dipped in a triangular neckline. She wore a purple sash over her arm that tied beside her hip and it was lined by a red band down the center of the fabric. She wore brown sandals and some white feathers in her hair. 

The younger one had straighter hair about shoulder length, one strand braided and weaved atop her head like a tiara but ended with red beads. She was the same tan complexion as her siblings and it seemed like her eyebrows were always in an arched position—always questioning. Her nose scrunched up distastefully and Stiles drew into himself while looking at her clothes. It was a darker purple and longer than the other girl’s, pouring a little over her feet. The shoulders were straps and on both sides before she had a blue sash wrapped around her arms like a falling jacket. 

The King stood tall and proud and Stiles wished that he would just disappear. The man’s hair had greyed, fading from black and white as it glimmered in the light but his built was still of a warrior. It was toned and very intimidating. Stiles knew immediately where Derek got his looks from. The man wore a long gown of a cream pigment, a neutral contrast to his tanned complexion as a long drape of fabric similar to the Vatican’s Pallium but longer and thicker rested above the robe. It had a golden boarder with light yellow lines woven by twos all to the top. 

“I mean no disruptions warrior. It is just too common that I get lost in my own head.”

“Please, call me Scott. Is your head such a sad place?”

“It can be.” Stiles replied honestly before looking up. “You can tell?”

Scott leaned in close, whispering, “We Lycanthropes can smell emotion; Prince Derek doesn’t like that you are sad. If your mind is such a sad place, the pack and I along with the Prince would love to show you a place that is not. No need to worry scholar.”

“Stiles.” Stiles introduced smiling before frowning at Kate who shared a look with Jennifer and somehow found the time to arm herself. Stiles immediately moved from Scott’s side and stood in front of Kate. “Commander, you cannot arm yourself here. This is a place of peace! We’ve no need for weapons in a land like this.”

“Boy, there will always be a need for weapons. They carry some even now.”

“That is different Commander!” Stiles hissed. “This is their land we’ve entered. We are a possible threat when we have no need to be. The Atlanteans are warriors. Don’t be daft enough to become a target. Your weapons may be rendered useless. We have no more obstacles. Nothing else to remove so please either disarm or leave.” 

Kate seemed to consider it, “You know what boy….I think I’ll look around.” A moment of silence echoed through the walls as the Commander left, it only took moments before Jennifer followed her out. 

Stiles sighed and looked to the warriors who escorted them to Atlantis walls. “I apologize. The Commander is raised with the idea that violence can solve many things.”

“And you are not?” The King’s voice boomed, testing.

“No.” Stiles said firmly, “I was raised in the principle that there is no reason for violence, I was raised on the words of love, peace, and tranquility. I was taught that talking will solve conflict not violence. My father may have been an officer but he rarely armed himself. My mother may have been a scholar but she was kind-hearted and saw the beauty in many things. I learned from them and I enact the same principles.”

“So what if you are faced with death?” He challenged and Derek looked like he was about to protest but Stiles laughed hysterically.

“If I were to die to violence I admit, I will be scared and may react to protect myself….my father taught me to protect myself but I will never have the guilty mind to commit a guilty act. And if I were to die, well, I will try to accept death with open arms.”

The older woman spoke up, “What of your parents?”

Stiles shrugged, “I suppose I will meet them there.”

“They are dead?” The younger asked shocked, sad even. 

“No one can live forever Princess. Both my parents died with a smile on their face or with no regret in their life choices. If you are threatening my life and will act upon it. I can say that I will probably smile as well—I was able to find Atlantis, my parents dream. And it was more beautiful than I’ve ever imagined.”

“But what of Prince Derek, if we kill you what would you think?” the younger one asked. Derek looked between anger and anguish while his gaze flicked to Stiles.

Stiles smiled sheepishly and responded, “If you were to take my life now, I would be happy that I met the Prince, but upset I couldn’t truly meet him. But I do not wished to be killed Your Majesties. So I ask that you would refrain from such. I personally mean no harm and I wish you believe me. I am here for the adventure and now that I’ve set foot in Atlantis I wish to continue—and it would be lovely if the Prince kept his promise and accompanied me.” Stiles didn’t know what else to do, so he bowed. 

A short moment passed before someone rested a hand on his shoulder, at first Stiles thought it was Derek so when he slowly looked up he was surprised to see the King, blind eyes (shockingly) looking straight into Stiles’ own like he could see his soul. The King was smiling as he helped Stiles up, “I am Baneth Hale, King of Atlantis. And I welcome you here with open arms.”


	6. Getting to Know You

“Baneth Hale?” Stiles asked, “My mother spoke of you from scriptures she translated. You seemed to have been my father’s favourite.”

“And who is your favourite Scholar? From these stories you have grown up with?”

“My mother only knew one story with two names. Everyone else was just spoken like a generalization. She spoke of you and Taliatha, the Queen. She would tell me how you fell in love with one another….but I was never too sure. And frankly, I didn’t think I would ever meet you to know if it was true or not.”

“Tell me of your mother’s tale.” King Baneth replied. So Stiles did with as much enthusiasm as his mother did. It felt like a little flashback of him; snuggled up against the warm body of his mother as she wore a yellow dress and her apron. She would constantly tickle him when either of the two lovers attacked and kiss his forehead the first time she explained the lovers kiss. Being here with the characters made it more than a story. “Your mother knew how to tell a proper story. Talia was a dutiful Princess and would not stand sending her people to war while she sat at the sidelines so we trained….and we fell in love. Everyone deserves love….don’t you think?”

“I do…” Stiles stopped, “Do forgive but I didn’t think you took much to outsiders.”

“My son insists that you are different. And from the way you stood up that woman and defended us as well as take it upon yourself to familiarize yourself with our ways….made me believe him. You have a spark, scholar.” The King smiled and Stiles looked to Derek who had a shy smile. Stiles returned it before looking to the King once more, “This is my daughter Laura and Cora.” Laura older, Cora younger. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you both, my name is Stiles.” 

“My brother tells me you know about Lycanthropy.” Laura begins, “this is an important secret but Derek says you already promised you wouldn’t share. But surely there are tales of such creatures on the surface that would invoke fear. Why would Atlantean Lycanthropes be any different?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles answered honestly, “They are considered fables where I am from but were once hunted because they were so feared due to their indifference. I believe they have every reason to live as the next being. I do not wish to be the reason for unnecessary deaths so your secret is safe with me.” 

“We appreciate it. Tell us more of yourself. My son would have, but much like ourselves he just met you.” The King seemed pleased with him, Stiles couldn’t even explain the sudden relief that flooded his very being. He beamed as Derek stood beside him and gently took his hand—leading him to what he assumed the main room right behind the family members and before the….pack?

“Where of the surface do you come from?” 

Stiles looked at Derek before replying, “Beacon Hills, California, America. It is a very small town but has the woods as its backyard. The woods would go on for acres as filled with woodland creatures like squirrels, mice, bird, raccoons, deer, mountain lions and more! The trees stood tall and the sun shone through the branches—as the leaves rustled and you close your eyes it felt like the world stood still. It was like the world was letting you in on a little secret you couldn’t tell anyone else. I am sure you would love it Derek if you ever went….but I wouldn’t recommend it. Though Beacon Hills is beautiful, it gets rather distasteful.”

“What of your family?” Laura asked. Probably wanting more detail. Stiles didn’t mind. 

“My mother and father passed. I’ve no siblings…when I was a child I was a bit of a handful for my parents so they hadn’t considered anymore at the time. When I was eight, my mother grew sick and was told by the Doctors that she would most likely not be able to carry another child due to health risks. After she passed my father and I grew lonely. To escape the feeling my father worked more but that left me to my thoughts….I asked my father if he could perhaps adopt another child that I could play with and consider my brother or sister. He shook his head grimly and said he could not support such an idea anymore. So it was the two of us for a long time.” Stiles inhaled, “My father died two years ago from an injury he acquired while protecting a mother and her child from an armed robber at the local bank. It was difficult seeing the injuries myself and being told he was never going to be out of the woods. I understood what the Doctors meant but the comparison they used confused me…for the woods were never seen as a bad thing to me. But I am here now. In Atlantis of all places! My parents would have been so happy.”

“I’m sorry to hear such tragedy was endured at a young age. My family and I lost many too, my two older sons Kenn'inith and Oli'verde…I suppose Kenneth and Oliver in your English language—had died in the Great Flood trying to get people to safety. Talia….” Baneth broke off and Stiles didn’t fight his urge to reach out.

“Sir…please, you do not have to share such stories to me. I insist that you tell me when we’ve been better aquatinted and you are ready. I am relatively patient. I am sorry for your loss however, it must have been hard.”

“It was, but my children here and now are just as important. Talia would have killed me if I let their deaths rule my life. Tell me Stiles…is that truly your name?”

Stiles blinked before laughing and full belly laugh. “No. It is not, my true name is Maksym…I am from Polish decent on my mother’s side so many do not know how to pronounce my name. So Stiles became the alternative, derived of my surname.” Stiles shrugged, “My mother said it meant the Greatest One…she was strange when it came to names, saying how I should be careful with it for names hold power. It is why I translated Derek and other’s name to the crew. The superstition played in my mind. However, I am sure you wouldn’t have a problem with such for no one except me on this expedition knows the language.”

“That is very interesting. Surely you have questions too.” The King asked amused.

“Yes!” Stiles chimed, “I want to know about Lycanthropy if that is all right. We do not have many sources in the surface so my curiosity bloomed tremendously.”

“Derek why don’t you answer the boy’s question?” Laura asked before looking to Stiles. “Derek is the only born wolf in the family other than our mother. Since Lycanthropy is a rare trait in Atlantis not many people can become a wolf unless bitten like Derek’s personal guardsmen.” 

“Fascinating.” Stiles whispered before looking to Derek who was looking at him in wonderment…Stiles blushed, perhaps they wouldn’t bore from one another any time soon.

“Lycanthropy…or what’s the word from your world? Ah yes….werewolves is basically when a man is able to take on animalistic traits—in this case a wolf—but is also about to maintain human intelligence. We have the ability to do a beta shift where we can have—well. It may be better to show you.” 

Suddenly Derek’s appearance changed and Stiles—reacted like any Stilinski would. He smiled widely and slowly reached out. When Derek nodded his head Stiles glided his hand over his features. The tips of Stiles’ fingers tapped against the fangs protruded from his upper lip and poked his bottom ones. Baring his teeth but not coming off as a threat. His eyes flared red and Stiles blinked, “Is that it? Just the fangs? My, Derek, are you holding out on me?” He asked with a playfully smile on his lips.

Derek laughed before continuing his shift so both his top and bottom canines elongated. His nose was scrunched up near the top of the bridge between what looked like his eyebrows were in a constant furrow—you know, if he had eyebrows. The sideburns grew excessive and made him like more menacing. His eyes looked like they were sunk in and dark, which made the red glow of his eyes more whimsical….at least to Stiles. Other than that, Stiles didn’t know how to explain it so he stroked the teeth once more until Derek shifted back to his human form and nipped at his fingers playfully.

“You are very accepting scholar…I’m happy.” Derek chimed when his father clear his throat and sisters giggled. Stiles looked up and blushed. “We also have enhanced abilities over other Atlanteans. Extra strength, speed, we heal faster. Our sense are heightened as well, we can smell things better as well as emotions. We can hear at far distances and also someone’s heartbeat and—”

“You can hear heartbeats?” When Derek nodded Stiles bit his lip before asking shyly, “what does mine sound like?”

“It is…constantly beating…I mean, quickly. Like beating drums or um, flapping wings of a fast bird.”

“A hummingbird?” Stiles asked. When Derek nodded enthusiastically Stiles smiled. “show me.” When Derek moved closer he took Stiles’ arm and raised two fingers. Then he tapped to the beat, thump-thump…thump-thump….over and over and Stiles’ eyes didn’t even leave the Prince’s until the Prince stopped. 

“Stiles, do you believe in love at first sight?” Laura asked but immediately cried with laughter when Derek let out a horrid gasp shouting his sister’s name in a debauched tone. 

“I mean, there is nothing wrong with such ideology. Wouldn’t you agree your highness?” Stiles asked the older woman who stopped laughing and blinked at him. Stiles, suddenly feeling small, swallowed but continued, “I mean…when I saw Derek; it truly changed everything I thought about Atlantis. It didn’t make sense then and probably wouldn’t now—but I was happy.”

“Well, another thing werewolves have is…” This time Derek’s father cut of Laura.

“That is neither the time nor place for such discussion Laura. You know this.” He lectured. When Laura went to protest he glared with his blind eyes, “Laura. That is your brother’s information to tell if he wishes it. Such customs of…werewolves…are different than humans. You have to accept and understand this. Do you understand?”

Stiles blinked and looked to Derek who was blushing a furious red. Stiles smiled at the sight before speaking, “There is no need for embarrassment. When you are ready you will tell me, and if you are never—I will not hate you.”

“Thank you.” He whispered with a secret tip of the lips.

“Stiles, tell me of these people you travel with.” And so Stiles did. He explained how he met each and every one of them. He explained his discontentment when they used weaponry to find a fast route which caused in a lot of destruction of architecture. He explained each of their personalities. Allison was the niece of the Commander but the complete opposite whereas she was sweet when she wasn’t pulling a prank on you. Lydia was a gorgeous genius that did not really contribute to conversation. Jackson was the cocky rich engineer while both Greenberg and Finstock were questionable. He also explained that Matt was a photographer. “What is a photograph?”

“Oh!” Stiles brought his bag around in front of him and flipped open the flap. He searched through the sections before coming across the two photos he packed the night he met Jennifer Blake. He smiled and showed them what is was. “This is a photo, it captures the image in front of the lens so you could constantly have this moment at hand. Matt is better at explaining it though. This is my mother and father.” His father was wearing his new Sheriff’s uniform and his mother was wearing an elegant but simple blue dress and a big white floppy hat over her chest length brown hair. Stiles was seven years old at the time and was waving at the camera with the biggest smile on his face. The second photo was of him and his father at the day of his high school graduation. 

“You look like your mother.” Derek muttered while holding the photo like it was fragile glass. 

“I get that a lot.” He nodded his thanks when they gave him back his photos and he carefully stored them in his bag once more. “Continuing on….I will be honest. I do not know the intentions of Lieutenant Jennifer Blake and Commander Katharine Argent.”

“Are they dangerous?” the King asked in a growl. Stiles winced and shrunk within his frame; fear must have rolled off him because Derek growled back at his father—surprising even himself—as he held Stiles closer to him. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles’ heart was still racing and he felt like he was going to cry, he didn’t understand why, “I don’t know. I don’t know anything about them…I wish.” He sniffed, “I wish I did. I would never knowingly put Atlantis in danger. If. If I knew their motive as wrong I would have denied the expedition and found another way to get here, I promise you.”

Stiles watched as everyone turned to Derek, Derek nodded, “He’s telling the truth father.” When Stiles raised a brow Derek smiled, “We can hear a blip in the heart if someone is lying. Stiles the way that you talk about Atlantis, it is like you are returning home after a long time. We already believe when you say you will not knowingly bring a threat here. We’ll look this Lieutenant and Commander while you’re here in Atlantis.”

“I will help in any way I can.” Stiles assured, making the Prince smile. 

“Would you like to see Atlantis?” When Stiles nodded eagerly Derek grinned, “I know just the place!” He took Stiles’ hand and led him out.


	7. True Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic Attack Tag occurs in this chapter.

“Where are you taking me?” Stiles asked with a small laugh as Derek tugged on his arm and weaved him through the stone columns. Derek looked back before smiling and looking forward once more, picking up the pace. Stiles willingly obliged while taking a better look at the tattoo between the Prince’s shoulder blades. It was a replica three swirls that was on the Shepherd’s Journal. The Triskelion three legs met at the center to form a small triangle. The ink was as bright as the blue ink on his face and Stiles couldn’t help but wonder what it meant to Derek. 

“It’s not much further Stiles. From there, I am pretty sure you will be able to see all of Atlantis. It is my special place.”

“If it is your special place then why are you showing me it?” Stiles asked baffled. 

Derek stopped for a moment and looked as Stiles. His eyes were glazed over with slight confusion as his brows drew in close together. Stiles felt bad for the pout the poor man’s face because he really didn’t mean it. But then Derek just shrugged with a small smile and shifting eyes—shy even. And oh, wow, is that a blush? “It feels right.”

“That’s so sweet.” Stiles replied. “I feel honoured. Thank you Derek.”

“Stiles…I am the one who feels honoured. You found Atlantis…You come the surface, I have so much questions to ask you about the world you come from…why out of all the places you could have gone you came here in a heartbeat. What was so fascinating about our land compared to the world?”

“Fascinating? Derek, your country is one of the most beautiful ones I have ever gotten the pleasure to learning about. Even if it is considered a myth I knew in my heart that it wasn’t. The way my mother spoke about it made it real to me. Sure, the land on the surface is just as beautiful but it is losing culture and the people are not kind to one another….they are calling for war Derek, it is 1914 and they are calling for war. And….I just don’t see it as a world for me. I didn’t belong in a small town Derek—do you honestly think I belong anywhere else in the world if not my home? I came on this journey with a purpose. I came here to…I don’t know, discover myself. See where I can go from here. Even now I am unsure.”

Derek’s expression looks grim but he nodded seeming to be suddenly lost in thought. He then turned to lead Stiles to his special place without another word. He didn’t take Stiles’ hand again and he was walking too fast for Stiles to catch up. He was about to call out when a hand wrapped around his mouth. Panicked, Stiles tried to make them let go but their grip was tighter than he’s ever faced. “Calm down boy.”

Stiles was able to push away, glaring, “Commander. What is wrong with you!?” He hissed.

Her attention was on where Derek disappeared. She then turned to him and smiled, “Already moving in on the Prince eh boy? Don’t you think he deserves reality? A woman perhaps? No matter, he can have his fun with you I suppose while we are here. Don’t expect this to be permanent boy. You’re an otherworld infatuation he will shortly be bored of. Other than that you’re just resource…sure you got us here but other than that you’re useless. You think you’re anything for that Prince think again.”

Her words hit him hard that he stumbled. His hands balled up tight and up, as if trying to guard his chest from the blows that were physical. “Why are you saying this to me?” He couldn’t hide the tremor in his voice. Everything that he had ever thought…doubted about himself, was being voiced by someone with confidence—power—and quite frankly….Derek would most likely prefer her, she is beautiful. And Stiles? Well. Stiles is Stiles.

“I’m trying to help you boy. Mommy and Daddy aren’t here to hold your hands anymore and you’re obviously not old enough to be let out in the real world. We should throw you into battle and let you become a real man before you even consider getting out there. I’m taking it upon myself to make sure you don’t get hurt. You think this is love at first sight? Think again, there is no such thing.”

Stiles found himself leaning against one of the columns when the Commander fixed herself and walked to other direction. Stiles gripped his shoulders with digging nails and slid further down until he was in a fetal position. The Commander was right? What else was he good for if not speaking a dead language? He discovered a world no one would believe exists and for what? A dream his parents and him always shared? Looking back on it now what was he building his life for? What would have happened if Atlantis didn’t exist? Would he go back to his job? Fight in a war? Die an unknown and an unloved man?

But he did find Atlantis…so then where would his usefulness be put? This dream was reached and now he has the stone cold truth of having to wake up. He never spoke about anything to do after this. Not with his father and definitely not his mother. Atlantis was it for the Stilinski….and now that he found it he had nothing left, he was nothing. 

The Commander was so cruel with her words but she was right. Stiles is Derek’s infatuation just like Derek is Stiles’. There will be nothing after this. He was a foreigner…he never belonged. He voiced this to Derek and he didn’t say anything. The one time Stiles had ever been honest to anyone was with a complete stranger! He should have known that this was going to happen. They were being kind. The King, the Princesses, the Prince….and the Guards. They were all being kind—playing with him. They would let Derek have his fun with him until there was a new toy to play with.

Stiles felt his chest tighten as he wheezed. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t think….God, he even couldn’t breathe. The pain was intense and it pounded against his very skin. His eyes were filled with unshed tears as dizziness overcame him. He wasn’t taking in enough breath—oh God. He was going to die. His vision was blurry before but now it was spotty, as if he was in a tunnel—the desire to scream was on overdrive but he couldn’t think…. “—iles….need you to…..” Stiles blinked but couldn’t breathe.

“Br—the with me—iles” His vision grew more spotty but he still couldn’t breathe. 

“Some---get…ton!” Ton? Who’s Ton? Stiles couldn’t even think. The only thing he could hear was the broken record of what the Commander had said…you’re not worth it. You’re just a pass time…the voice change. Deeper. Frantic. He just wanted to breathe!

“In….out….” The voice kept repeating it. So silky smooth that Stiles found himself doing as he was told. Then he realized he could breathe once more. Nothing sounded like it was underwater anymore. As he followed the voice and continued to breathe in and out….in and out…

“Can you hear me now?” Deaton asked…Stiles’ vision cleared a bit more but he didn’t look up. He nodded. “You just experienced a Panic Attack. Have you experienced them before?” When Stiles nodded again Deaton was quiet before asking gentler, “when?”

“After my mother died.” Stiles whispered quietly. God he was so stupid. He had a panic attack over something like this? Stupid Stiles. You are the worst…..Maksym? Yeah right, who was is mother trying to kid? “They went away as I grew older. I’ve not had one in about a decade if not ones here and there due to my father’s passing.”

“Stiles, I need you to look at me.” When he shook his head no and buried his face Deaton sighed, “I need to make sure you didn’t hit your head.”

“I was already on the ground.” He grumbled.

“Stiles you’re a man are you not?” The Commander chimed it with amusement in her voice, “You’re not being attractive right now. If anything you are doing quite the opposite so get up.”Kick a man while he’s down why don’t you? Stiles scowled and slowly sat up to see Deaton. Derek stood behind Boyd and Scott, worry creasing his brow and looked seconds away from losing control. Stiles’ eyes fell on the two Princesses before turning away. “Stiles?” Deaton asked.

“I wish to be alone.” He replied quietly. It wasn’t his only wish. “May I retire until mealtime?”

“Of course….Erica, why don’t you escort Stiles to his chambers?” Erica nodded and knelt down beside with a solemn expression before looping her arms around his and pulling him up on wobbly feet. They slowly made it back to the palace before Erica stepped up the stairs—dragging Stiles with her. 

It was silent when they finally made it to his chambers. When Stiles averted his gaze and looked to head inside, Erica’s hands latched to his one hand. “She speaks fables to try and hurt you Stiles.”

“You heard?” Stiles asked frightened. How many more people heard?

“I was patrolling, notified by the King that this Commander may be bad news. I followed her until I saw her approach you. When she said those words I had to contain myself from attacking her. The emotion that rolled off you made me feel anguish and anger. Her words are untrue about Derek as well. Please, it may not make sense now but it makes sense to a werewolf. You are not an infatuation.”

“You’re right….that would mean that I mean something. I do not.” He said quietly. 

“Don’t believe her Stiles! Can you not tell that woman is a deceitful predator?”

“Predator? That is something interesting. I am face to face with a werewolf and it is the Commander that frightens me into a Panic Attack. I had thought that I was something? I helped discover Atlantis once more. I found people that could understand my fascination with this world over the surface? But for what? Did I give you the opportunity to fulfill your fascination of the surface? Am I anything more than one’s tool?!”

“Yes!” Erica screams and it honest to God makes Stiles jump. “Yes Stiles, you are so much more. You read and write and draw. Sure you may not be your world’s definition of a man…one who fights in a war that is meaningless—but a true man knows when to pick his battles. You are a scholar Stiles, you are yourself fascinating and not an infatuation for all of us. We’ve seen people like your companions, we have our own but none are as special as you. Derek would very much agree.”

“Would he?” Stiles asked hopeful. Erica smiled, as if she could sense the shift of his emotions. Wait….she could. Well that’s a little embarrassing. 

“Stiles. Derek is a born wolf…when I had reported that you were in trouble he rounded back frantic that you were not following him—he noticed your state and almost lost control.” She paused and arched a brow, when Stiles didn’t have a response she practically growled, eyes flashing, “Derek _never_ loses control Stiles!”

“I don’t understand.” Stiles replied carefully after a moment. “Werewolves…why do they lose control?”

“We either cannot get a handle on our anchor or someone we truly care about is in danger. Your heartbeat scared us werewolves….the emotion we felt off Derek through the Alpha-Beta bond was none I have ever felt before….so please, do not believe your Commander.”

“It is Commander Katharine Argent of a high rank, what do I have to compete with her?”

“You are Scholar Stiles Stilinski with a head start on the Prince if that is her goal, but trust me. There is no competition, Derek would choose you. We all would. Now, rest up, we will call you for the main course.”

“Thank you Erica…I just, can’t believe that I believed her you know?”

“I understand, before I became a werewolf I believed everything everyone told me that I would not last long. I too had an illness but I was cured when I was qualified for the bite. People will push you around in life but that is because you have something they don’t.”

“What is that?”

“The courage to keep moving by yourself.” Erica let go of him and smiled, “I will send someone to gather you for the main course in the evening.”

“Thank you.” He whispered before walking in his room. He set the photos of his parents on the side table and smiled faintly. “I made it….”

 

~~~~

 

It must have been a long time before someone came knocking on his door. Disoriented he stumbled to the door and opened it, shocked that he came face to face with Derek. Before he could get in a proper greeting the man bent down and buried his nose in the crook of Stiles’ neck and deeply inhaled. Stiles looked to Laura who was suppressing a small smile, “What is he doing?”

“Scenting you. It is a thing werewolves do for many reasons like marking territory, pack connection or reassurance. In this case it is reassurance. Derek is awful with words so I will translate.” Laura cleared her throat, “I am so happy that you are safe and well, I was so worried—”

“Laura!” Derek snapped before sighing and looking at Stiles, “I’m so happy that you are all right. When I heard your heartbeat I thought something went wrong so when I looked behind me I noticed you were not there. I had raced back to the columns and found you on the floor—heart racing but your intake of breath wasn’t met to standard. I had panicked and my pack had to refrain me from exposing myself in front of anyone. I just….I wanted to get to you…and see you and hold you….but when you regained composure you wouldn’t even _look_ at me.” His voice turned into a tone of pain along the way that caused Stiles to wince. 

“I had thought I had just ruined any chance of ever being with you…after what Kate had said—”

“Kate? The Commander!? Why would you believe anything she says to you, that woman lies through her teeth, and if what Erica told me was correct—”

“Erica told you?!” Stiles asked distraught.

“Only what she said about you being an infatuation! You’re not….you are the greatest person I have ever met and we’ve only met for a day. Something about you is so captivating and I want to know more about you, not the Commander. I mean, yes she is beautiful but it would be fruitless.”

“Why is that?” Stiles asked.

“I do not take to women like I do with men.” When Stiles arched a brow Derek sighed. “I am not attracted to women like I am with men. I prefer…okay Laura can you help with this one?”

Laura laughed for a full on moment before replying, “Derek would rather lay in bed with another man and have a passionate night, over doing the same thing but with the company of a woman.”

“Oh…” Stiles whispered, a blush creeping on his cheeks. When he looked at the Prince, the Prince was blushing from embarrassment. “Well…that is the most reassuring words I have ever met. I do not panic often. It is just, the entirety of this trip was just me and my thoughts…and just hearing them voiced had really got to me.”

“You have no need to worry about that anymore Stiles. We will not let anything happen to you anymore. I will not.” Derek vowed. When Stiles nodded Derek smiled before leaning in and pecking him on the cheek. “Now, we must be off now….”

“Why are you so sure about me?” Stiles suddenly asked, causing both Laura and Derek to freeze.

“Stiles.” Derek began, fidgety, “Werewolves, we have particular bonds with one person….they are called Mate bonds. It’s a rather difficult topic to discuss upon the first meeting day.”

“But you will tell me right?” Stiles asked, when Derek nodded Stiles mirrored the movement, “then it is all right. I trust you; I know it is silly to say on the first day but something about you is different. Do you know what I mean?”

“Exactly…” Derek replies in wonderment before blinking and clearing his throat as Laura laughs. “Let’s be off. I’m sure you have an appetite.” 

“Yes...all right.” They slowly made their way to the dining room, Laura walked in first but before Stiles can follow Derek pulled him back. He raised a questioning brow as Derek moistened his lips. Stiles found himself mirroring and Derek tracked the movement with dilated pupils. 

Derek moved in slowly, giving Stiles time to move away if he wanted to. Stiles didn’t though—the thought of leaving Derek in this vulnerable state. Instead he simply encouraged it by relaxing his tense muscles and leaned in closer. His arms came up in between their chests and his long lanky fingers curled around the purplish-blue fabric as he tipped his head. 

The room seemed to silence around them as if waiting and watching for anything, which would have normally made Stiles jitter but his fingers only curled tighter in the Prince’s clothes. His brown eyes flickered between Derek’s heavy-lidded eyes and tan-pink lips. Stiles felt his toes curl in his shoes as he bit the corner of his lip. Derek’s eyes ringed red before he dipped his head a little more while Stiles tilted his upwards—finally, their lips met.

Stiles felt a weight of his shoulders and the tightness of anticipation that once settled in his chest disappear upon contact. Stiles moaned into the kiss and pulled himself closer, closing his eyes. He had asked his father once, when he came of age to understand such things, how will he know if he met the one like the Sheriff claimed to have met his one with his mother. The Sheriff merely smiled and explained that upon contact…and even before, you will know there will be nothing else for you because you just came into contact with everything you needed. It will feel like the happiest and excitable moment of his life. That one moment would be remembered forever and you will see it as a constant thing throughout time. 

What Stiles had felt in that moment was the excitement and brightening colours of fireworks working in his mind as they continued to kiss. Stiles smiled in the kiss when he felt Derek’s hands wander upwards; one cupping his neck and the other one his cheek as he brought Stiles closer to him. The whine at the back of the Prince’s throat was swallowed shameless by the Scholar as Stiles licked Derek’s lips before diving into a deeper kiss.

Stiles could smell an earthly sense to the Prince that brought him back home to the woods of Beacon Hills and that comforted him more than he thought as he was reminded of the crumbling leaves, spring wildflowers, and rushing ravines. It was amazing.

The kiss slowed as Stiles and Derek both parted from each other, eyes fleeting over their faces. Derek’s ear tips and neck was in a deep blush as his lips were a little plump. Stiles felt the heat in his cheeks as he smiled as if in a trance. His lips tingled at the movement but in a good way. When he finally met the Prince’s eyes the man smiled. 

“We should probably go.” Stiles mumbled hoarsely. 

“Yes. We probably should.” Derek replied a heartbeat later. 

It took them a moment to walk in but when they did, walking rather close to each other, everyone turned their attention to them. Allison, who was speaking to Scott looked up and her jaw dropped before exposing a dimple smile that Stiles could see Scott swoon over. Jackson and Greenberg looked up, arched brows before returning to their conversation. Lydia had a predatory glint in her eyes as she nodded, her strawberry blond hair bouncing with the movement of approval. Kate and Jennifer glared at Stiles and he couldn’t help but grin cockily at them as Derek pulled him in closer and dipped his nose in Stiles’ mess and poor excuse of hair. 

Stiles met Erica’s eyes and her lips were turned into a feral smile as her eyes gleamed gold, eyebrows arched up as if to communicate ‘see? Told you.’ Stiles beamed at her, his eyes replying, ‘thank you for the reassurance, it had helped.’ She just nodded and returned to her conversation with Boyd and Isaac. When Stiles looked up he caught Cora and Laura giggling with one another while eyeing him and Derek.

“They are just expressing their happiness, do not worry.” Derek breathed into his hair, huffing through his nose as Stiles nodded—probably tickled him. Stiles smiled at the thought. When Stiles went to go sit beside Deaton, Derek gently took his wrist, “would you sit with me?”

“Of course.” Stiles replied. When he looked to Deaton, Deaton just smiled and nodded him off. If Stiles didn’t know any better, he would have thought the Doctor was happy for him. Matt happily sat down next to the Doctor while Finstock indulged in the foreign food. 

When Derek settled them in front of two plates Stiles examined the food. There was a cooked fish he has never seen before, some strange vegetables, a bowl of mashed…something, and let’s not forget the still moving twelve-eyed green shrimp thing that made Stiles jump. Derek seemed to have noted his distrust with the food for he portioned out a spoonful of the mashed mystery and held it out for Stiles. Without thinking Stiles took the mouthful and chewed—tasting the odd yet fresh flavor that reminded him of squash. After that, Stiles had about everything and dinner itself took about two hours.

Afterwards, Derek escorted him back to him room and Stiles leaned against his open door. The silence was mutual and not awkward. Stiles eyes flickered to his bed before looking back at Derek, “Would you like to stay the night with me? We can speak some more if you’d like.”

Derek beamed and followed Stiles in his room. Stiles picked up the Shepherd’s Journal and climbed on his bed, Derek crawling on it moments later before lying on his stomach to see the book. As Stiles leafed through it Derek frowned. “You can read this?”

“Yes I can…” Stiles paused, dread suddenly filling in, “Can you not?”

“Such knowledge has been lost to us since the Mehbelmok—er, the Great Flood.” Derek replied grimly, curling into himself little more. “We’ve tried to restore it but many of our books and teachers were lost in in the Great Flood.”

“I can teach you. I know my accent may not be the greatest since I am a foreigner but I wish to help.” Stiles shrugged, “And since you know the language better than I, it will be easier for you to learn. I can read it out and show you which word is what.” Derek nodded at that so Stiles read the last passage he was reading the night before.

“Follow the narrow passage for another league, there you will find the fifth marker.” Derek mused before looking up to Stiles, Stiles nodded in encouragement, beginning to stroke Derek’s soft black hair between his long thin fingers and Derek _purred._ “Sounds like an adventure to delve into.”

“I love adventures.” Stiles chimed in helpfully and sleepily. Derek hymned and dozed off, Stiles followed shortly after.


	8. Exploring and Discovering

Throughout the next few of days Derek and his pack took Stiles and a few interested expeditioners through the market and other sights like the docks, the ancient temples and helped educate those from the surface. Stiles knew all of this of course, but hearing it from an Atlantean was nice in a way. 

Separately, Derek finally took Stiles to his special place. There was a lot of climbing and walking under small waterfalls, over vines, and scaling of walls until they came to the top of one of the guardian’s head. Stiles clasped onto Derek’s hand and gazed in wonder as he could see the whole city from up here. The top of the structures were mossy against the greyish-brown material, the water was sea-green and went out to where the clouds circled the city as if it were protection. Stiles sat down and took about an hour and a half hour to draw rough sketches from four different angles of an aerial view of Atlantis. Derek gazed in fascination at the drawing and the way Stiles’ fingers stroked the pencil or how when Stiles was trying to capture an angle he brought the pencil to his mouth. That was when Derek would lean in and steal pecks from his lips, causing Stiles to smile. 

The next day, Derek had taken him behind the palace walls to a small secluded area where his attention was immediately drawn to the piece of cloth thrown over something. Curiosity struck as Stiles helped Derek pull off to cloak to reveal a strange device. Stiles saw this in his book—it said it was some sort of transportation activated by the Atlantean Crystal. A vehicle of sorts, he examined it with curious brown eyes.

“I’ve tried to get it to work, but I could not read the inscription pad so I didn’t know what I was missing.” Derek explained after a moment. Stiles directed his attention immediately to said pad and noticed small inscriptions. 

“Place crystal into slot?” When he noticed Derek nod he looked down again, “gently place had on the inscription pad?” Derek nodded once more, “Did you turn it one-quarter back while your hand was on the inscription pad?” Derek froze. Slowly shaking his head and looking at Stiles like he discovered the Eighth Wonder—considering he found Atlantis he wasn’t off.

Derek did exactly as Stiles translated and then suddenly there was a high chime of machinery at work. The eyes of the machine glowed blue as the inscription pad lit up. Stiles was amazed and immediately reminded of the Leviathan machine they had encountered on the journey here. He shook his head as Derek gasped and jumped back, examining the floating machine. 

“Amazing.” Stiles mused, the Leviathan could control its own movements. But this thing? No way, “Do you how fast it goes?” When Derek shook his head Stiles leaned closer and pressed a fingertip on the inscription pad. The machine flew from them and bounced off the walls. Stiles cried out in shock as Derek tackled them to the ground to avoid getting hit as the thing finally crashed.

“Are you hurt?!” Derek asked frantic. Instead of responding, Stiles just began to laugh a full-belly laugh and soon enough Derek joined in. Their laughs echoed joyously loud in the air for a moment longer before they finally caught their breaths. “Gods your laugh is beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Stiles mumbled while curling into Derek, Derek put his arm around Stiles. “I quite like your laugh as well. I like a lot about you. Where I come from, the concept of a man and man is wrong or odd despite history but here….with you…it feels right to like you. Do you understand? I know it is odd but—”

“Stiles, I understand perfectly. I feel the same way. Well, a man and man relationship is not really frowned upon here but I understand the rest. It is the same too. From the moment I associated your heartbeat to you when I found you hurt. I would have left you but something…like I said something about you was captivating…and when you spoke Atlantean….”

“What did I say? I was kind of not all there.”

Derek flushed. “You mentioned something about bunny teeth?” 

Stiles groaned and buried his head in Derek’s chest. “Yes….your bunny teeth. How embarrassing.”

Derek chuckled and stroked his arm before sitting up, Stiles followed. “We should head back to the palace. The Guards said they had reports.” They walked hand in hand to the palace and when they stepped in Stiles didn’t need to be a werewolf to feel the tension. “What is it?” Derek demanded.

“We overheard some interesting conversations between Kate and Jennifer with some others.” Erica chimed in, spiting Kate’s name out like it was the Black Plague. Ever since Stiles’ panic attack Erica expressed a hatred towards the Commander. “She and Jennifer have plans all right. They previously planned it hoping no people were still here but since we are they still aren’t going to stop, and we have no idea what they are after.”

“I found a page in their room that looked like it belonged to Stiles’ Journal.” Scott called out while unfolding the piece of paper and handing it to him. Stiles looked at the paper and gasped, “I knew she stole it.”

“What is it?” Derek asked frowning. When he looked at the pictures the frown only deepened “How odd. I know some ruins that may help. Father, it talks about the crystals.” The King of Atlantis frowned in the direction of his son and Derek took a shocked intake, smelling something off his father Stiles assumed. “Father what is it?”

“Stiles, may you please read the scripture?” The King asked in a tone of desperation. 

Stiles looked between everyone before settling his eyes on Derek’s. His grip tightened and Derek looked to him, face grim with confusion. Stiles then nodded and read the page. “In the time great need the Kings before will choose an Atlantean vessel and its life force for usage to protect the rest of Atlantis. Those who bare the claws and crown shall ascend to join the Gods and in return their people would be protected….Everything gets a little bit difficult to translate. I’m sorry, I’ll try but that is all I can do at this moment.”

“Those who bare the claws and the crown?” The King asked, “It is as I feared.”

“What is it?” Cora asked while talking over to comfort her father, her eyes flickering to Derek, “Atlantis is safe; we will make sure it stays that way. Sure the Commander and Lieutenant is up to something but not enough to trouble to Gods and Kings’ before us to interfere I’m sure.”

“It is me isn’t it?” Derek asked quietly, Stiles subconsciously rubbed his arm but Derek took it from his reach and approached his father. “Those who bare the claws and the crown? I’m the only werewolf left in the family! The Royal family! I may not be next in line like Laura but I still am a potential? What is going to happen to me if Atlantis is deemed in mortal danger?”

His father looked away with a pained expression, “You will face the same fate as your mother.” 

The room was filled with collective gasps of horror and Derek staggered. Something bubbled in Stiles’ chest and he found himself screaming, “No! No! That isn’t fair! Why do your Gods get to decide!?”

“The time of the Great Flood—” the King began. But Stiles only found himself clutching onto Derek like the mere thought of it would take Derek away from him. 

“That is different is it not? It saved you from a catastrophe….this is just Kate and Jennifer. We outnumber them! If we can just figure out a way to figure out what they are doing then maybe—” Stiles was at a loss of words but when he looked to everyone they seemed a little relaxed, if not touched.

“Stiles…” Derek breathed, “The Gods work in their own ways….if they feel the need to take me to help my people I will.”

“But….but….what will I do?” Stiles asked, unsure when he started to cry. “Your Gods are going to take you away from me…it is my fault. I had brought them here with me. I had looked over their file—I had known that something was not right. But….but….and now you may be taken away for my lack to step.”

“Stiles. This will never be your fault. And we don’t even know if the Gods need me to save my people. We will get to the bottom of this, hopefully before. I will not leave you…I promise. Okay?” Derek kissed his forehead, “I promise.” When he pulled away from Stiles he was smiling, “We’ll be all right.” 

~~~~

It was near dinner when Stiles started to get jumpy. Derek hadn’t come from his run since after today’s discovery. Stiles was wringing his hands and looking out the window every so often, craning his neck different ways before pacing once more. Laura had taken him by the shoulders and said Derek would be just fine. Despite not being a werewolf she would feel the connection with him—and if anything happened to him she would know. She managed to get him sitting but he kept bouncing his legs on his toes.

“I cannot help but think this is my fault. I brought danger to your land. I shouldn’t have been so selfish when the opportunity arose for me to come here. I should have respected and thought that perhaps there was people who would not like surface people. I should have known that many of my travelling companions had other agendas and Derek may suffer from it. All of you may suffer from it.”

“We do not blame you, so you shouldn’t blame yourself. There are different paths for different people and sometimes others have to go through obstacles to get to something they love or just to suffice their own greed. We are unsure where many paths would lead for many people. But…I’m glad you were selfish. My brother…was not a happy man before you arrived—the life of the warrior left him very lonely but your paths crossed. And now…well, it has been years since I’ve seen him that happy. And I thank you. We all do.”

“Really?” Stiles sighed in defeat, “I wanted this. Now that I have it I will not let another ruin it. I will fight. I may not be strong but I am strategic and I fight for those I care about. In just a few weeks you lot made me feel like I had a family again. I appreciate that and I will not let anything interfere with it.”

“I believe you.” Laura said with a smile.

There was silence before Stiles asked, “Have you considered being a werewolf yourself?” 

“Yes. For years I have. Father said when I take the crown I can request it from Derek. My brother may be an Alpha and if I become his Beta that would put me below him in pack hierarchy but royalty wise I will be Queen of Atlantis and therefore put me above him. As a result we become balanced. There have been many rulings like that in Atlantis history. Mother was an Alpha but she still considered Father’s opinion, I hope that could be the same with Derek and I, do you think?”

“That will be nice.” Stiles chimed in. 

“I’m worried. That I will not be ready to take the crown. My Father is a wonderful ruler and so was my mother before him. I am afraid that I cannot meet Atlantis’s expectations and be the Queen they need. It was actually supposed to be Oliver who would take the throne, but since his passing the time of the Great Flood, I was next in line. We are all taught to an extent on how to handle the Kingdom but I still feel unready.”

Stiles shrugged and rubbed her arm, “Laura Hale. No one can truly feel ready to take a throne, you may have prepared your whole life but when that moment comes you will feel nervous. Everyone does. It is what makes us human…and sure there will be hesitance for you fear there will be others better than you. But in the little time I’ve known you, you are well spoken, I can also tell that your character is bold, powerful, caring and happy. You follow your father’s words and understand what he preaches. Perhaps you can incorporate his words when it comes to your time to rule. The comfort from it will be eternal. You do not have to be like anyone in King and Queen’s history. You will be great all on your own.”

She smiled softly, “Thank you Stiles. Your words are kind.” Her soft smile then turned into a grin, “What do you think of my brother?”

Stiles blushed a deep scarlet, and he was pretty sure Laura could find a glimmer in his brown eyes whenever Derek was mentioned. “Oh he is everything I could ask for in a companion. He is tall, but not too tall. My parents had a height difference, my mother was shorter than my father but they always kissed—seeming him duck down and my mother get on her toes was something….fascinating for me. Seeing how Derek is a little taller than I and feeling that magic…..and Oh do not even get me started on his eyes!” Stiles sighed as if he was staring right into them, “They have a wondrous green hue to them and they sparkle in the light as gold dances around them. But seeing his Alpha read seep into them is so, mystical and captivating and powerful…absolutely Derek! Then there is his physique; powerful muscular…and being in his grasps makes me feel so loved and protected, like he would not let anything get to me or hurt me. He is a shield, a protector—and well, a warrior. God and his hair! Does he even try or does it just fall beautifully and perfectly.”

“Is that all? His looks?” Laura was definitely amused, Stiles could hear it in her voice.

“Don’t be daft, of course not. He is shy and nice and quiet. He seems to be a poor user of his words but I suppose growing up a werewolf and being able to smell emotions, people and such as well as being able to see if one lies would call for a lack of communication. I find sometimes he forgets that we’ve only known each other for a couple of weeks. But it is nice he’s resumed his casualness around me, it makes me feel important. He’s adventurous and kind and…he always know what to say. I like to think we balance out because I am loud and flail-like where he is graceful stoic and quiet. He is…everything one would wish to find in a lover.”

“God you two are perfect for each other.” Another voice chimed, Stiles looked up and saw Cora smirking while leaning against the door way. “Erica, Boyd and Isaac arrived so Scott and Derek shouldn’t be too far behind. Told you they will be back by dinner.”

“Thank you Cora.” Stiles squeaked before clearing his throat. “Who heard…exactly?” Cora’s smirk grew wider and Stiles swallowed. “Oh. Everyone then. That’s…grand.” Cora, Laura and Stiles walked their way to meet the rest of the pack in front of the dining room. Erica was bouncing on her toes—Boyd keeping her tamed. 

“They’re in love Boyd! Is it not fantastic?” Erica chimed. Boyd just gave a swift nod and led Erica in the room. Isaac snuffled himself close to Cora before taking her arm and escorting her in the room. Laura smirked a bit before walking in by herself. Stiles curled his fingers into fist and held himself close, waiting for Derek. Who came by was much worse.

“Oooh Stiles! Waiting for Prince Charming?” Kate laughed.

“At least one of us has one.” Stiles spat back. “Do not expect the same reaction you received from all those days ago. I let my guard down and I will not do so again. You are nothing to me Kate. You are nothing to Derek either.”

“Oh.” Kate said shocked before a cruel smile curled on her lips, “Someone put his big-boy pants on. Fine. I know how strong you are Stiles—but it doesn’t look like you have a crack in the shield anymore, I suppose I should have expected such….tell me. Have you slept with the Prince yet? I bet you have.”

“For your information; I have not. I value and love Derek too much to push him into a sexual situation that he and I are not simultaneously ready for. I am not you Kate. I am not a manipulator who toys with people’s feelings for the mere entertainment of it all. This grand scheme of yours is becoming insufferable.”

“Love is such a strong word…” Kate drawled out circling Stiles.

“Maybe because you do not know how to use it Commander. Now if you’ll excuse me; Derek just arrived and I would much rather his company of yours given any day.” As Kate fumed at the loss of someone to taunt Stiles beamed and ran into Derek’s arms. Derek dropped his spear and net of fish as he enveloped Stiles into a hug while laughing in his hair. “I missed you, are you feeling better?”

Much. Thank you Stiles. What is happening?” Derek asked, his eyes glaring in the direction to where Kate disappeared. “She didn’t say anything to you, did she?” 

“She tried.” Stiles answered truthfully. He brushed his fingers in Derek’s hair, eyes tracing the movement before he looked into the Prince’s eyes. “But I wouldn’t let her get to me once more, especially with lies. How was your hunt? I see you caught fish!”

“Yes well…it was fantastic. The pack and I went out for a run before we decided to go fishing for tomorrow’s meal.”

“A run?” Stiles asked intrigued, “that is amazing. So you, shift into a full wolf? Can the pack?”

“No, only I can shift fully, my Beta’s cannot…at least not yet. The Hale’s have always had the ability to do the full Wolf shift but with Bitten it is different and entirely depends on the individual.”

“Remarkable.” Stiles breathed, eyes flickering to Derek’s lips before he pecked them with his own. Stiles felt the Prince smile in response. “Perhaps I can watch you and your pack run next time around? Maybe see your full Wolf shift?”

“That sounds like a plan.” Derek murmured while leading Stiles into the dining room. “I was thinking, perhaps tomorrow morning we can look at those runes underwater and see if we can find anything that will help you translate that passage in the book?”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea. Tomorrow morning would be a great start.” Stiles held Derek’s hand tighter, “I wouldn’t let anything happen to you…you know that right? I…” Stiles bit his lip, “I do love you.”

Derek froze, when Stiles turned he noticed the Prince was beaming. His eyes glowing bright and his mouth curved to reveal pearly white perfect teeth. “You do?” When Stiles shyly nodded Derek laughed joyously, “then tomorrow I shall talk to you about something important.”

Stiles’ chest felt heavy with anticipation and excitement, “I look forward to it.”

Dinner went off like it did for the last few days. But with a lot more glaring from the Commander. Stiles didn’t care; he was too busy looking at the Pack laughing with some of his companions. Allison and Scott took to each other immediately and Isaac chime in from time to time. Lydia and Erica exchanged words while Boyd and Jackson both stood at the girl’s shoulder. Laura and Cora spoke with the King who spoke to Deaton about alternative healings. 

But his attention was immediately drawn to Kate and Jennifer who began writing down in a Journal of their own. Stiles subtly strained to see what they were writing but even when Matt tried to look over Kate’s shoulder for an escape from Finstock yelling at Greenberg but Kate just growled and curled into Jennifer as she continued to write. Stiles huffed and leaned against Derek. “What are they writing?”

Derek looked up before looking back to Stiles and shrugging, “I could get one of the Betas to snatch the page away. It is probably nothing. There is no need to worry.” Stiles nodded but yawned, “Are you tired?” When Stiles nodded Derek took him gently by the arm and led him out of the dining room before Stiles even processed it.

“Derek?” Stiles waited for the audible hymn before continuing, “Everyone seems to be getting along rather well, but it is unsettling all at once. I’m worried there is something stirring underneath the surface and if I do not catch it, we’ll all suffer from it.”

“We’ll find our answers Stiles, no need to worry. If anyone could figure anything out, it is a Scholar such as yourself. Now. Sleep. I’ll retrieve you tomorrow.” Derek kissed his forehead before walking off to his own room a few doors down. Stiles walked into his room silently and changed into something lighter. He sighed and climbed onto his bed—staring at the ceiling before turning his attention to his photographs. He could see the happiness in his parents’ eyes, as sees it in his own since he ever came to Atlantis. The thought makes him smile before he climbs out of bed and slowly makes his way to Derek’s room.

The Prince would probably already hear him approach but Stiles still took it upon himself to walk slowly and quietly to Derek’s room. He sighed and knocked once before the Prince opened it wide. His chest was heaving and bare—trousers of sorts thrown on and rumpled a bit. Stiles’ eyes wandered over the older man’s tattoos before looking into his eyes. “May I accompany you tonight?”

Derek smiles, “Of course.”


	9. Swimming and Reveals

Derek’s butterfly kisses down Stiles’ neck is what Stiles woke up too. He sighed and remained in that one spot as he heard Derek move onto his elbows and trail down Stiles’ shoulder with soft drags of passion. Stiles exhaled and opened his eyes, taking in the tidiness and plain room that belonged to Derek Hale. The lantern was blown out from the night before and his weapons stashed in a corner of the wall. The light from the window streamed in and left Stiles blinking as he turned to look at Derek. “I believe you said we’ll be taking a swim today.” He asked with a smile. 

Derek pecked his lips before moving unruly strands of hair from Stiles’ eyes to the mess of a bedhead. “That I did. Go get ready and we’ll head out shortly. I’ve to speak with my family about what I wish to discuss with you. I know they will support me but I wish to notify them. We can meet in front of the Palace in the next fifteen minutes. All right?”

“Sounds fantastic. I will see you at the Palace Gates.” Stiles stepped out of bed and swayed out of the room. He looked over his shoulder smiling before setting tracks to his room. He stopped short when he saw Allison sitting on his bed, a grim look on her face, “what has happened?”

“It is my Aunt Kate.” Stiles had to stop himself from shivering at the name, “She has disappeared along with Jennifer and some other explorers late last night. We took a team out to see if they could find her but they came back empty handed.” Stiles would have cheered if it weren’t for Allison’s obvious distraught.

“I’m sure she just went exploring with some people. She wouldn’t have left you, her niece, in a foreign land like this. She’ll be back before you know it. No need to worry. The Commander and Lieutenant always goes off and always returns.”

“Yes, but Aunt Kate has been secretive ever since we’ve got here. And she despises when I talk about Scott and Isaac. I couldn’t fathom as to why, you know? They are such nice, strong, and wonderful people.”

“That is rather odd.” Stiles mumbled, mostly to himself. “Anyway…I hate to rush you but Derek was going to take me swimming and I—”

“You and the Prince have gotten really close. It is nice. On the trip here you seemed very lonely even after our attempts to befriend you. You’ve taken to each other lovingly and it is nice to see. I hope things work out for you two….does that mean you’ll be staying here in Atlantis?”

Stiles froze, “That would be ideal, yes.” He said after a moment of consideration. “It is easy to get back to the surface, I highly doubt you’ll need me for a safe return. But if I am no longer welcomed then I will return to the surface with you…but again, I doubt that would be the case. Derek and I…we have a strong and pure connection. It doesn’t make sense but Derek said he will explain to me today before we go swimming. So….” 

Allison took a moment to process it, “Oh….OH! Sorry! Tell the Prince I say hello! I’m going to go with Scott. He said he was going to teach me some more about the bow and arrow. He says I’m a natural at it! Who knew there would be something more fun than explosives!?” She chirped while quickly walking about. Stiles smiled and waved before closing the door and changing. 

He eventually got outside, with seconds to spare and saw Derek was already waiting and picking at his clothing. Upon Stiles’ approach Derek looked up and smiled. “Let us be off.” They walked side by side with idle conversations, sharing laughs and sparing moments for Stiles to adore his surroundings (while Stiles noticed Derek sending him fond looks when he thought Stiles wasn’t looking). 

Finally they made it to the water and Stiles swallowed. He knew how to swim, he just hadn’t in a long time. So he didn’t know how well his oxygen intake was. When he met Derek’s eyes, arching an uncertain brow to mutely express such thing Derek merely shrugged, “There are some air sockets under there….Stiles.” Derek paused as if searching for the words.

“Fantastic, you know. When we came to Atlantis we were expecting…I don’t know. Perhaps some architecture or, or pottery of sorts! They found that on exhibition of Ancient Greece. But, a whole civilization was down here. And you. And all of this is just so…” He looked around on the waters where the killer burning flies danced. He looked to the dancing ivy and moss along the broken down structures. The ripples of the water caught movement that Stiles didn’t know the source. “It’s breathtaking.”

“Yes, it is…” Derek claimed wonderfully, he then cleared his throat, “I need to tell you something very important.”

This was it, this is where Stiles’ life would be determined, he cleared his throat and tried to calm his breathing, “What is it Derek?”

“Werewolves, we are very particular when it comes to our lovers. I mean, we could court other people but it is very rare for a werewolf to come across their mates—and Stiles. I believe you are my mate—my wolf, and myself howl in unison for you and when I am around you, every one of my senses feels amplified. I find myself only looking at you, and it’s like love at first sight true love sort of thing. I love you Stiles…and I don’t want you to go back to your home…I want you to stay here with me.”

Stiles refrained from cheering like a little girl. But his eyes gleamed and his cheeks flushed a high pink close to red. “You wish me to stay? To be with you forever?”

“Yes!” Derek replied. “Would you!?”

“Yes! Of course Derek!” Stiles jumped into Derek’s arms and Derek spun him, laughing in his ear as he stepped into the water. Derek set Stiles down gently in the water. “I wish to be with you always if you’ll have me. I will gladly accept your proposal if you are not spouting fables.”

“No fables. Just truth. Stiles, thank you for being so accepting. I know this would be overwhelming with mates and true love and I didn’t want to push you into anything you didn’t desire. It is a heavy burden being the Mate of a wolf, needless to say an Alpha but—”

“Derek, I care none of that! The insistence and burdens. I. Love you. I know the time we spent together was little but it is if I’ve been with you forever. I do not care if it is dangerous to be an Alpha’s Mate—because I know you will protect me and be with me and I will not hesitate to do the same.”

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles, caressing Stiles’ cheek before dipping low to where Stiles knew his moles were decorating his pale skin before cupping the back of his neck. Stiles’ socks became damper as the stood in the ankle deep water. “I love you.” Derek murmured against his lips. 

“And I you.” Stiles whispered back. Derek’s ears perked “We should go for that swim now.” Stile said after a moment. Derek nodded and untied the scarf from over his torso while Stiles walked on land before shedding his shoes, socks, pants and shirt. He turned to Derek who was blushing. “Lead the way my Prince.” 

They took in deep breaths and dove into the water. At first Stiles was curious, unsure as to how they would be able to see but then the necklace around Derek’s neck began to glow. Smiling behind his held breath as he continued to follow Derek through the pillars. They passed stairs below them and Stiles had a funny image of trying to fight the waters to walk down them. Shaking his head they continued to swim until they passed more bridges and transports that they activated on land. Continued until they reached a cave…Stiles finally blew light bubbles out of his nose so his ears wouldn’t pop. They changed directions upwards until they were breathing in air from the promised air sockets.

Derek laughed and pushed his hair out of his face before pushing Stiles’ hair from his. “Are you all right?”

“I didn’t drown so I consider that all right.” Stiles breathed. 

“Great, let us keep moving. The scriptures are just below on the walls.” He took in a deep breath before submerging once more. Stiles huffed and took in a breath before following Derek. Stiles swam down behind Derek but noticed shimmers in the water, almost like diamonds. As they moved in closer Stiles saw a series of circles with what looked like several overlapping pointed stars and scribbles. When he moved in closer he noticed it was writing, very similar to what was in the Shepherd’s Journal. His scanned the words before kicking off the wall urgently and swimming up. He breathed out once he surfaced and Derek followed shortly after.

“You realized you just showed me the entire history of Atlantis Derek?!” Stiles surged forward and kissed Derek before continuing, “The writer of the Journal was a little off on some details but not by much!”

Derek furrowed his brows in confusion, his crystal glowing under the water. “Does it say anything about the light on the day of the Great Flood? The one that took my mother away from me as a child? Does it say anything about the star in the middle of the city Stiles?”

Stiles smiled softly, knowing that discovering this would help Derek bury bits of his past that were left unanswered or vaguely answered by his father who himself didn’t understand. “We’ll found out Derek. I’m sure it is there with everything else.”

Derek nodded, mostly to himself before leading Stiles underwater again and to a new wall. This time, two warrior statues stood side by side with some sort of blue circle around it. In the middle of the warrior’s chest there was a drawn beam of blue light coming from the bold pointed stars where seven smaller men surrounded. Stiles looked around curious before looking at the bordering frescoes of crashed boats of men who looked to be wearing Roman armor or how they stood in formation with their spears and shields in arms. Stiles swam upwards and Derek followed, providing light as they approached the blue star frescoes. He was about to head back before he noticed writings above. Derek moved in, as if discovering this too before lifting his crystal. Stiles scanned the writing with furrowed brows. He let out bubbles from his nose again as he examined closer the men surrounded the star. His eyes caught sight of Derek’s crystal before gently taking it and pointing to it. Derek gave a skeptical look before kicking up to the air socket.

He breathed out and pushed his hair from his face. Processing the information he hoped he translated correctly. “The Heart of Atlantis.” He whispered once Derek surfaced. He looked to Derek. “The Heart of Atlantis…it wasn’t a star! It was a crystal! Similar to what you wear around your neck. The power source I translated in the Journal and the bright light you remembered the day of the Great Flood is the same thing!” Derek shook his head and bit his lip. He looked down as if processing Stiles’ words.

“Why my mother?” Derek begged.

Stiles felt his heart drop, “Your father was right Derek. This power source feeds off Royal and Lycanthrope vessels in order to protect Atlantis from imminent threat. Your father said that your mother was chosen the day of the Great Flood. Someone who had powers of an Alpha and the command of a Royal. Someone with enough power to protect. I….” Stiles’ chest hurt even more, “I’m so sorry.”

Derek closed his beautiful but sad eyes before nodding. “It is all right. I just…wanted to confirm my father’s words. At least I know her death was not in vain. It was to protect us.”

“The crystal used your mother to keep everyone alive Derek. Your mother became a power source out of this world to protect you…and your people. It’s….quite a sad tale really. I’m sorry you had to endure such a thing and become an Alpha with little to no guidance since your mother’s death was untimely. For what it is worth Derek?” When he saw Derek look to him Stiles smiled a little, “She would have been proud.” 

“She would have loved you, you know. She admired Scholars and Travelers. Used to enjoy listening to their tales when deemed safe enough to enter the lands. She would have loved the fact you were my mate too. She feared I would never find one.”

“Well. I’m here now…” Stiles whispered. Derek nodded once more and gave a sad smile. “We better see if we can find anything else.” 

“Stiles, what about the source of power? Where would it be?”

Stiles thought about it, if it was so important it would have been addressed in the Journal. He translated that whole book but didn’t come across such things…except for a tear and— “Oh my Lord…the missing page we vaguely translated. That must have the answers! Oh no….The Commander had the page! What if she knows?”

Derek’s eyes widen. “We are not safe if she knows Stiles! We have to get back to warn my father!” They took in deep breaths and swam all the way back to the Palace’s yard. Stiles felt it took a shorter time getting there then to the scriptures on the underwater walls. He gasped for air and quickly dressed. When Derek surfaced he stilled, eyes determined, “Stiles, when all of this is over, will you accept me as your mate just as I do with you and marry me?”

Stiles froze before turning to Derek, a bright pink flushed on his cheeks. “Marry? I’ve…never considered such a thing before.” Suddenly he was giddy, “You…” Stiles stumbled “you really meant it didn’t you?” When Derek nodded Stiles nearly cried, “So….I’m really your mate?” When Derek eagerly nodded again Stiles licked his lips, “And you want to marry me?” Derek nodded—unsure of how to react while bombarded with these questions. Stiles beamed and ran up to the Prince, cupped his face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Somehow this one felt different; they were wet from their swim but it felt as though fire ignited in their very touch and evaporated the water droplets sliding down their skin or clinging onto their clothing. He breathed out yes’s from between his pink plump lips as Derek’s stubble nicked his skin. Their hands wandered their arms, behind their necks and through their unruly went hair before everything just halted and Derek pulled away. Shocked before letting out a whine.

Before Stiles could say anything, he felt himself being pulled off. He screamed out as Derek reached for him but he was tackled to the ground by masked soldiers. “Derek!” Stiles pleaded against the splash of water as Derek fell right back in. Stiles looked over his shoulder, fighting against his captor before identifying them. “Kate.” He sneered.

Kate kept her grasp strong around his waist as his wet body struggled to free himself. Stiles looked up to see Derek fighting off masked soldiers before roaring loudly when his gaze fell on Stiles and Kate. Stiles was going to tell him to run but the man seemed froze—eyes wide in horror. It was only moments before he realized Kate had a gun to him. If Derek knew what guns could do, he'd be a lot more horrified. Stiles swallowed and forced himself not to fidget. “Ah…the puppy is playing nice after all. Good.”

“Puppy?!” Derek growled while restraining himself from attacking the soldiers. In fear of getting Stiles hurt, Stiles could see this as his worried eyes flickered in Stiles direction. “Are you hurt?” He asked through grit teeth as two men grabbed him from either side. 

Stiles was about to reply when Kate pushed the barrel of the gun closer to his temple. He whimpered and Derek’s eyes flashed in response. “I bet you lover boys had a nice swim but now we’re getting down to business to get what we came for. Come let’s meet everyone in the Throne Room.” Kate had no problems dragging Stiles to where she intended. It was probably around Dinner time so everyone would probably be there. Stiles glanced over his shoulder painfully to see Derek snarling at his guards but otherwise staying in control. Kate said he was a puppy, but she couldn’t actually know could she?

Stiles yelped as Kate pulled the trigger, aiming towards the ceiling before back on Stiles. Everyone’s eyes went wide. Especially the Atlantean’s who had never seen such weaponry before. They immediately assume defensive stands until Stiles heard Cora and Laura screams and the Packs inhales. Derek must have been escorted in. 

Allison was the first to speak, stepping away from Isaac and Scott, protecting them as she raised her hands forward in a calm gesture that also meant ‘do not shoot’, “Aunt Kate? What is all this?”

“Dear Niece, there is a reason I came to Atlantis. Scholar boy here and his lovely partner are going to show me where to find it. Jennifer!?” The Lieutenant walked in while pointing a gun to Cora and Laura while pointing the other to the Blind King who stood in a defensive pose unsure of what to do. “Please help me escort the Royals and little Stiles here to the Throne Room. The rest of you stay here. And if I so much as hear rebellion, expect a silver bullet through their bodies. I don’t really care who goes first so I suggest you don’t take your chances. Come along.”

Stiles let out another whimper as Kate redirected them towards the Throne Room. “Please! Stop hurting him!” Derek pleaded; as soon as their made it to the Throne Room where King Baneth usually sat with his Daughters, Stiles was thrown to the ground. “Oops.” Kate giggled before 

“I should have known what you were up to. A mercenary.” Stiles tsk. Rubbing his scrapped arms from when he was pushed to the ground. He looked up at Derek he fought against the guards but stopped a little when Kate turned her gun on him again. Even more scared now that he knows the potential damage. 

“I would prefer the term Adventurer Capitalist little Scholar.” Kate sneered. “Besides if anyone is to blame it is your fault. You led us here.” 

“You cannot continue to tamper with such things Commander! You are the one at fault! You are the only ones who are doing this along with your lackeys. You cannot take away this thing for a simple profit! It isn’t a diamond that you can mine in a tiny cave! This is different! This is their life, if you could read you would understand! This is their life force, you take that away and everything crumbles!”

“Oh.” Kate said almost sincere. “Well I suppose that changes things right Jennifer?”

Jennifer chuckled and tossed her braided hair over her shoulder and putting on her black gloves, “Well,” She started shrugging, “Knowing that I would….hmm….double the price?” Kate laughed as Stiles’ eyes widened in fear. She was going to kill them all….she was going to kill _Derek!_

“You can’t!” Stiles screeched. 

“Hmm, you’re right.” Kate pondered, “Let’s triple it!” More laughter and this time Laura held Cora close, who was crying in fear. Stiles looked to Derek who was looking around as if to find something to use as an offense plan, anything. When he met Stiles’ eyes he frowned a little. Shaking his head—Stiles’ breath hitched before looking back to Kate. 

“Come now Scholar, let us contribute to the archeological community with this thing. Help us out won’t you?” Lieutenant held out her hand but Stiles scurried back and scowled, “You can’t do this!” He repeated determined.

“What a shame, we could have used an idealist like you…like your parents. Let me tell you this Stiles, do not be like your parents who threw away this opportunity. You’re already half-way here. Why don’t you go the rest of the way with us?”

“I’m not interested in killing an entire _civilization_ with you imbeciles.” Stiles sneered. 

Kate rolled her eyes and flipped her blond hair over her shoulder. "You can't kill an entire civilization that people do not believe even exists....I thought you were the smart on little Stiles." Her grin was wide and predator-like. She then moved away muttering something about negotiations going sour before looking at Stiles meaningfully, in fact a little disappointed and snapped her fingers. Stiles furrowed his brows before feeling something slam against the temple of his head. He heard Derek crying out as his vision fuzzed. Stiles crawled away before being picked up by Kate once more. Being touched by her made him feel unclean. He groaned groggily as she helped him stay upright. 

“You remembered that page pretty boy? Let’s try this again.” She nodded and suddenly Stiles could hear the worst sound in the world right after the sound of a pulled trigger. Stiles whimpered as Derek screamed out in pain and shock. When Stiles looked he saw Derek faced down on the ground and heard his sisters screaming—angrily. Derek moaned before pulling the bullet out of his arm and Stiles watched in fascination as his skin stitched itself together. 

“Huh, what a special boy you are. I am sure however, that others are not like you but I wouldn’t know. Why don’t I try out on your sisters…must be an inherited trait. Or, ooh! Little Scholar instead, I know for sure he cannot heal the way you do…”

“Please, don’t hurt him. I do not know how to help you but please.” Derek begged, one hand over the ground while the rest of his body was pinned by the masked soldier. “Don’t hurt them.”

“I believe that is Stiles’ decision to make.” Kate pushed past the blind King before sitting down on his throne. An utter disrespect and challenge of territory to the Atlantean’s but the King didn’t humour Kate. Stiles’ eyes widen as he saw her leaf through the Journal he had kept in his room, fuming as she closed it shut and rolled her eyes. “So what is it going to be….” Kate suddenly stopped talking. Her eyes flickered from the pond to the Journal’s cover to the pond again. 

Stiles arched a brow before finally understand, he turned his head to face the pond where the stones formed a particular design on the water, a Triskelion. The same symbol on the cover of the Journal. In the translation it said ‘The Heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her King.’….it didn’t mean actual sight. It meant where the King sat in the Throne Room, the direction where his eyes would automatically set as he looked forward. 

“Oh King Baneth!” Kate gleefully chimed, “You were the answer the whole time!” 

“You are on a foolish pursuit Commander, I would be wise to listen to someone who knows how to read Atlantean. You will end up killed.” King Baneth stood with one guard on his side as Kate approached him. 

“I do not care for your opinion King. I obviously didn’t make myself clear.” Kate pulled her gun in front and pulled the trigger. Stiles’, along with King Baneth’s children’ screams echoed in the wall less surroundings and probably carried out throughout the land.

Derek sniffed and his eyes widen. “He is bleeding. You—” Derek started cursing in Atlantean before Kate looked to him with a surprised look, “I suppose you didn’t inherit your specialty from your father. Oops.” Stiles shuffled back in fear as she approached him. She smiled sweetly but Stiles could only see the snake beneath the rose as he swallowed. 

“Alley-oop!” Stiles was brought to his feet as he saw Lieutenant throwing Derek towards his direction. “Kate, please, you do not understand the importance of this power!”

Jennifer laughed as she let the two masked men assume their position beside Derek; feeling her hands curl around his bicep to support Kate, “True. But we know many countries who would be interested in finding that out. Especially with the war. If you say it is a life force well; that would be one hell of an asset on the battlefield.” They were all on the center of the symbol before the ground stirred and started to descend. Derek was pushed down and landed on his hands and knees before Stiles who breathed out. 

“You may be unguarded but we have the upper hand Prince, just remember that.” Kate threatened as she looked around. Finally they come into sight of large masks floating in the sky with similar inscriptions on them compared to the Leviathan and the other machines. There was a blue glow protected inside of it and Stiles whimpered. This looked similar to the drawings on the walls earlier. He just didn’t know what that meant. Jennifer and Kate gaped as Derek stared wide-eyed. 

Stiles noticed Derek staring in absolute awe, “The Kings and Queens of our Past….” Stiles whipped his attention to the masks before turning back to Derek. Before Stiles could say anything, Derek dropped to his knees and bowed his head. Beginning to chant some sort of prayer. Too fast for Stiles to catch.

Kate rolled her eyes. “Stilinski, stand him up again. I don’t need this nonsense right now.”

Stiles glared before kneeling down to Derek’s side and touching his arm gently. He really hoped he wasn’t disrespecting the Kings and Queens of Atlantis’s Past, but Derek would be in the past of Stiles couldn’t get him to do what Kate wanted. “Derek…I am so sorry.” He whispered when Derek shot up.

Kate had just approached the edge of the water, kicking in a rock and they all watched as the light flared angrily. A red colour filled the upper walls and Derek involuntarily growled, his eyes flashing an Alpha red in response. Kate looked back amused while Jennifer looked at the back of Derek’s head.

The lights began searching as Jennifer voice her distastefulness of the place. Kate stole the book from Stiles and Stiles took this time to analyze the masks, “Stiles, we must go while they are busy.”

“R-right.” Stiles looked behind to where Jennifer was looking around but still armed. He pulled Derek closer to him for reassurance. He tugged a little to tell Derek that they could probably run without anything happening but when he looked at Derek, his always changing eyes suddenly turned into a dull whitish-green colour as if in a trance. Stiles shook him, pleading for him to snap out of it but with no anvil. 

Suddenly, the light stopped on Derek and turned blue once more as Derek’s crystal gently lifted off his collarbone. Derek’s eyes stayed opened but went sluggish. He began to walk towards the water and Stiles let out a gasp, “Derek!” Kate was suddenly by his side pulling him back.

Stiles watched as Derek stepped into the water “Translate little Scholar.”

“Hey, here’s a bright idea. Why don’t I wave the gun around while you try and translate a forgotten dead language huh?! I don’t understand and now Derek—” He hiccupped but looked up to Derek who was smiling softly at him, but his sickly eyes threw chills down Stiles’ spine. He spoke in Atlantean—his voice echoed off the walls in different octaves and Stiles gasped. Stiles translated to himself, _All will be well?! I love you._ How is this going to be well?! “Derek…” He whimpered in fear.

“What did he say?” Kate demanded.

“I don’t know! I’m not too good with hearing Atlantean—their pronunciation is different than my own.” Stiles lied. Derek turned back to the water and began walking on it, as if he couldn’t sink. He bounced on his toes as he swayed and Stiles gulped as he finally watched Derek stop directly below the light and floating masks before the ray of light grew smaller quickly and pierced through Derek’s crystal. Suddenly Derek was ascending into the masks as they sped in a full circle. 

Then there was a glow that made Stiles turn away.


	10. Preparation and Rescue

Stiles watched as Kate closed the metallic crated around Derek’s crystallized form. The ominous blue that covered his tanned skin and the Alpha red eyes flared powerfully made Stiles want to gag. This was his fault. If he never lead the exhibition here Derek would still be Derek—Atlantis wouldn’t be dying…Kate wouldn’t be taking his lover away and making Stiles feel so defenseless. 

Stiles watched as the glass in front of Derek’s beautiful face froze as he was linked onto one of the carrier jeeps for heavy cargo and army use. Derek, who maintain the life force of Atlantis was being whisked away to the surface while Kate and Jennifer was leaving everyone behind with the explosion of the bridges to make sure no one follows.

Derek’s graceful descent from the masks and glowing light had captivated the horror in Stiles’ eyes as he stopped Kate from touching the Prince. Derek was not Derek anymore.

And Stiles watched it all.

Shortly after Kate and Jennifer went on their merry way; leaving everyone in a state of shock, confusion, anger, and betrayal—Cora raced to Stiles. Yanking on him with tears streaming her face. “Stiles! Stiles! It is my father!” Stiles raced after Cora and into the chambers of the King’s bedroom and froze in the doorway. The blanket was soaked through with blood and Stiles automatically knew Deaton couldn’t stop the bleeding. 

“Internal and external bleeding…if I was on the surface I could perhaps save him, but I am not equipped enough Stiles. I am sorry. We were not expecting such severe wounds on the trip.” Stiles nodded at Deaton. The man was right. It was a bullet wound that caused excessive bleeding.

“Come close Scholar….” The King whispered. When Stiles slowly knelt on the bed, he looked around to where the Pack and people from the Expedition gathered before settling his eyes on the blind King. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, tears falling, “I could not save him.”

“Do not cry my son.” Stiles blinked at that, “All is not lost yet. Where….where is… is _my_ son?” when no one replied the King sighed and wetly coughed. “He has been chosen just like his mother. A Royal and a Lycanthrope to protect Atlantis herself and our people. It is a rare but sacred duty.”

Stiles frowned while shifting closer. “This thing…is alive?”

“In way yes, it carries on the emotions of the Kings and Queens of the Past. These emotions, in return turn into a source of power to help our civilization continue to live. But as the Kings and Queens of Atlantis became one with this life force, just as I will soon, it developed a conscious of its own with survival instincts. I had thought….I had thought with such a thing I can use it for war.”

“Father!” Laura whispered shocked.

“I was just as foolish as the Commander, and I learned my errs from my trailing attempt. Such power was too much for one man to control.” The man began to cry and Stiles instinctively took his hand, “It was my fault what happened to Talia….Kenneth and Oliver. And I vowed to never let such things happen to the rest of my family….and now it has Derek…my only living son.”

“We will....get him back.” Stiles sniffled. 

The King smiled, “You know…when Talia was selected as the Heart’s vessel….I had covered Derek’s eyes while looking to see her ascend. The last thing I ever saw was my wife taken away from me due to my own selfishness.”

“Father don’t think like that!” Laura pleaded. 

“You must be strong Laura….Atlantis will shortly be yours to rule, I know in my heart that you will save the Heart of Atlantis…and you will save Derek. All of you. I had hid the crystal to protect Derek….to stop history from repeating itself. But I have failed.”

“No! This is all Kate and Jennifer’s fault! We will get Derek back and Laura will have a city to rule.” Stiles vowed. 

“You must act quickly my son….if Derek remains bonded for a long time with the Heart....he will become one with it. And we will never get him back.” Stiles let out an involuntary whimper. “I am sorry. I had hoped my burden will not fall under anyone else, but now…it falls on you. Here…take my crystal. Return the crystal and save Atlantis….Stiles please. Save. My. Son.” The King took off his necklace and pressed it on Stiles’ hand, the one clapped over the King’s. 

The King took his last breath and both Princesses began to sob while the wolves howled into the air, shocking some people in the room. Stiles glared at the crystal. “So Stiles…I followed you in and I’ll follow you out.” Deaton replied in a calm tone Stiles almost missed it. “So what is it going to be?”

Everyone was curious now but Stiles’ lips tipped downwards. He didn’t know what to say. “I’m the cause of this am I not? How can you follow me while I led a bunch of lunatics to the greatest archaeological findings…which led to the kidnapping and possible murder of the Royal Prince who will probably use Derek’s crystallized form to bargain with the Her Majesty!”

“Well if we are pinning you for stuff you also set the camp on fire and practically led us down a great hole.” Jackson contributed but grunted as Lydia elbowed him in the stomach, scolding him. 

“Thank you Jackson. How can I forget that?” Stiles couldn't help but smile sadly, that led him into meeting Derek. 

Deaton sighed, “I’ve done many things that has led me rock bottom multiple times. However, the only way to go is up.” Stiles barked out a laugh.

“Who told you that?” 

“Ms. Morrell….who heard it from Claudia and John Stilinksi.” Stiles looked up in shock, “and you know what Stiles? I think you can take us there.” Stiles looked down to the glowing blue crystal in his hands before grasping it tightly. 

“We’re going after them. It may be suicide but it is the right thing to do. For the Late King. For Atlantis…and for Derek.” Stiles got up and left. He heard people scattering before following behind him. “Come on people, we’ve got work to do.”

Stiles raced to the Yard before coming face to face with a giant fish machine. He climbed on top and placed his hand on the pad before inserting the crystal and turning. The fish hovered over the ground and looked down to the Pack, Cora and Laura, Lydia and Jackson, Allison and Matt, Greenberg and Finstock, and finally Deaton.

Matt whistled, “Impressive. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Jackson climbed up on the fish and placed his hand on the pad before Stiles could warn him. He cried out as the backed into a wall…the crashing sound echoing. Stiles glared while Jackson rolled his eyes, like it was Stiles’ fault.

Allison smiled before calling up, “Hey, want to teach us how to use such a thing?” Atlantean warriors as well as the Pack and the Princesses expressed confusion until Stiles explained that the key was the crystals before directing how it should be used. Stiles watched fascinated as these people picked up on it as if they never left it. 

Stiles went on the one that looked like a hammerhead shark. He was surprised to see Cora and Laura equipped and ready for battle but Stiles should have assumed as much. “All right! Let us find these lunatics! Save Derek and Save the City of Atlantis!” Hollers, screams and howls were heard as Stiles led the way. He really hoped they didn’t die trying. 

As Stiles pushed on he heard some sort of explosion before hearing rocks crumbling down. Stiles frowned and carefully picked up his speed. They were that close? Not good. They needed to make up time before Derek suffered for it. “Can we come in low and take them by surprise!?” 

Allison shook her head and shouted over the wind, “Aunt Kate is never surprised Stiles! And she has a lot of guns!”

“Any suggestions then?”

“Yeah!” Lydia and Jackson chimed at the same time before Lydia rolled her eyes and continued, “Avoid getting shot and take out as many of them as we can!” Stiles looked forward just to see the metallic crate being lifted by the hot air balloon. Stiles scowled as Kate shouted _company_ and _attack_.

“This is all or nothing…” Stiles whispered while looking to the metallic crate. “I’m coming for you Derek.” There was an immediate ray of fire as everyone maneuvered to avoid the bullets. Stiles saw arrows flying and spears getting thrown. He served as temporary diversion as he approached the hot air balloon. But Stiles gaped as one of the machines went down as the masked soldiers released _airplanes_. Because seriously!? Stiles averted direction with a cry before he gained a couple of holes in his torso. 

Allison gasped as she swerved, slamming her hand on the pad and watched as electric powers pulverized on of the cars filled with the masked man. Allison grinned at Stiles and Stiles smiled sardonically, this was the advantage they needed. He nodded his head and went up towards the balloon, watching from the corner of his eye as Allison followed. He couldn’t let Kate reach the top. He couldn’t lose Derek.

Stiles dodged a plan at the last second and saw a white flash of light. He glared at Matt. “Not now Matt! This is a dire situation that does not need to be photographed!" Stiles paused, "You know what? Never mind! Be safe!” Matt gave a thumbs up as Stiles moved next to Cora and Laura, “Take out the planes! We need to keep the aerial advantage!” They nodded as they drove down and attacked the cars launching the planes.

“Stiles we need decoys and rescuers!” Allison called out, biting the match between her teeth with anxiousness. “We should decoy and let Deaton and Lydia cut the links!” Stiles nodded in unison with the other two. They couldn’t let Kate and Jennifer escape, not now not ever. 

Allison and Stiles circled the hot air balloon, keeping Jennifer’s aim on them and Stiles watched as Lydia climbed on the crate, an un-amused look on her face as she raised Deaton’s saw and got to work. Stiles really hoped they could do it. He dodged another hit when he heard Lydia cry out in frustration, “You’re such a liar Deaton, this is not cutting through. You said you can cut through anything with this saw in less than ten seconds.”

“I said bone, not metal!” He shouted back. “Put your back into it!”

Stiles approached Kate from the front only to change directions to the right. When Kate growled and moved, Stiles could honestly hear her gasp as Allison took the chance and shot the weapon out of her hand. “Allison!” Kate screeched angrily. Allison just laughed and saluted, as if she wanted to do that her entire life. Stiles was certainly amused.

Stiles hovered and watched as Jennifer directed Kate’s attention to Lydia and Deaton. Stiles gasped as he watched Kate smirk condescendingly before dropping some tanks. Stiles heard the whistle as one of them went through the hammerhead shark machine. As the other one flew Deaton grabbed Lydia and quickly moved out of the way. Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief before looking down and seeing the Atlantean’s fighting against those on the ground. 

Stiles eyed the balloon and sighed in disappointment to himself. He was a Scholar, but he could be a complete idiot at times. He steered the machine right into the balloon while latching onto one of the ropes. Bouncing and thanking God he kept hold. But thanks to that, they were losing altitude. He really hoped this would be enough.

From the corner of his eye he noticed Jennifer throwing stuff overboard. Of course. Stiles rolled his eyes and scurried his way down carefully and hopefully going unnoticed. He was close enough to hear Jennifer report that nothing else could be thrown over unless one of them jumped. He gasped wide-eyed as Kate attempted to throw Jennifer off. She screamed but caught the railing, immediately swinging back up. Fuming.

“You dare do that?! What ever happened to being in this together Argent!?” Jennifer booted Kate in the face with her heel and Stiles winced as he shimmied a bit more. Jennifer’s hair had fallen out of her braid as she threw another hit on Kate’s face, causing the Commander to stumble. “You promised a percentage partner!” She went for another kick but Kate smirked as she caught it. With a grunt of her own she threw Jennifer over the railing and Stiles watched horrified as the woman screams kept going as she fell.

“Next time get it in writing you bitch.” Kate sneered to no one in particular. Stiles withheld a growl. “Nothing personal!” she heard Kate shout happily and Stiles had it. He yanked on one of the ropes until it let go before swinging and catching Kate in the back. They both went over the railing and Kate caught the rope. Stiles latched onto her like a koala as they slid down the rope. No doubt causing rope burn to Kate’s hands. They then fell onto another walk way closer to the blades.

“Well. If it isn’t the little Scholar. I must admit, you’re a bigger pain in the neck then I pegged you for. Not easily broken are you? I should have assumed as much….your file was boring but the look in your eyes when we first met….ooh that sent chills down my spine.”

Stiles nailed her in the stomach before she stepped back and returned the hit ten times fold. Stiles found himself flying, taking the weak metal with him and noticed how it stopped the blades. Stiles clung to it, crying out before looking back up to Kate. “Congratulations kid, you’re the only one who has gotten under my skin! Would you like a trophy?” 

_You can keep your stupid trophy_. Stiles thought. He jumped on the cage and regained his balance but that was before something whistled from the ground and shot through the balloon. Stiles gasped and swayed, clinging onto the chains. Stiles gazed at the fire until the black outline of Kate holding a _Goddamn Hatchet_ stood in his view. 

Stiles jumped onto the crate as Kate swung right into the glass. Stiles arched a brow, gaze flickering between the broken yet flaring glass and Kate. Stiles stole a shard of glass right before Kate grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up. Stiles gasped as he watched the Commander raise her weapon; Stiles blinked, trying to recall basic training his father before his passing. 1) Don’t freeze, 2) React fast, or they will be faster and 3) Don’t hesitate! Stiles growled, hearing his father’s voice in his head. He wasn’t only doing this for him, he was doing this for everyone. So Stiles was faster. He sliced the glass across her bare skin with no hesitation and watched as she dropped her weapon in shock and her eyes widened in fear. They both waited for the blood to ooze as she dropped him and he scrambled away up the chains towards the whooshing blades, what happened next was more shocking when he looked down. 

As Stiles climbed up he spared a glace to Kate who’s own body was being crystallized, red veins stretching like spider webs as her human screams turned into nightmarish wails. Her eyes flared with fiery yellow as her open mouth sported red and blazing yellow. “Oh my God.” Stiles whispered horrified. Stiles re-positioned the railing that got caught in the blades and it snapped through. He needed to pay attention to the task. Kate wasn’t a problem now….A banging sound just looked to correct him. He screamed when a hand clutched the metal, a blue crystallized hand that was too feminine for Derek. Stiles looked at Kate as she reached for Stiles but he curled backwards awkwardly, forcing Kate’s end of the metal to go upwards to the blades. A final wail sounded as explosions toned it out. 

The crate’s link that held Derek snapped when Kate’s shard remains pierced through. Stiles felt a scoff form on his features as he suppressed a smirk. He always hated her…and taking Derek from him was just the icing on the cake. Stiles looked down as he adjusted himself to follow after the crate. The crate fell on a slope and rolled down. Stiles quickly relaxed his muscles like how his father taught him once his feet hit the ground before chasing the crate. Only a few feet away. Good….good, maintain close distance. The crate stopped when it came to flat land and Stiles skidded to a stop. He touched the crate and felt comfort, “Don’t worry Derek. I won’t let nothing hurt you anymore.” He whispered.

From the corner of his eyes he saw the descent of a bright light. When he looked he cursed as the flaming hot-air balloon was coming in their direction. He pushed the crate with a groan escaping his lips—setting it falling a few more distance to a clearing before Stiles jumped after it. Gasping out as the heat attacked his ankles, grunting as he landed on his side. 

The whirling of machine caught his attention that forced Stiles to swivel his head behind him and over the crate. “Laura? Cora?” He called out as he slowly, the Princesses dodged around the crate to help him up. “Okay, we need to link him on. Is there anyone else?”

“Yeah, um, Deaton and Lydia is here. Tell me…..oh no…” Stiles looked up at the disheartened Princess before hearing the subtle sounds of rocks cracking. Frowning, he slowly looked to the ground, it was cracking like spider webs underneath the hot air balloon and his heart stopped. This was never a good sign. Not in the books and documents he has read. Not since the writings of Pompeii caught his eyes a few years back while sorting through the Museum Archives of Ancient Rome when the site was rediscovered in the 1700’s. This dormant volcano was no longer dormant….and if they didn’t act quickly, they will lose everything.

Greenberg came forward, breathless, “The volcano! She’s going to explode!” _Thanks for that._

“This isn’t the place to be right about now Bilinkski!” Stiles didn’t roll his eyes at Finstock as Allison rounded the corner with Jackson. She eyed the crate before looking at Laura, then Cora, and then Stiles. She nodded with a small smile. 

“Let’s get this crate linked! We’re not leaving Derek behind or else the city will die!” Stiles replied while racing for the chain. He looped the hook in the knob but before he could do anything else Jackson brushed past him, grabbing the chain before hurling it at Allison who caught it swiftly…well, with Scott’s help. “If we don’t get out of here Stilinski then we will die and Derek wouldn’t matter! Get on my vehicle, yours went down with the balloon.”

Stiles watched as they hooked the chain around the giant fish tail before flying off. The chains rattled but something didn’t sit right with Stiles. They secured it around the vehicle…but what about, “Derek.” He whispered before snapping his head behind to witness that the hook snapped off of the knob. “Derek!” He cried out louder while jumping off the tail. Scott, Allison and Jackson let out a sound of protest as Stiles sprinted to grab the chain and wrapped it around the crate while sparing a look back to see lava close to oozing out of spider web cracks. He hooked the chain and latched onto the crate. “Go! I’ll keep it secure enough!”

Jackson nodded before increasing the speed, they were the last to take flight and while Stiles and the crate dangling behind, and closest to the impending eruption well….Stiles was not a fan. He whispered nonsense to Derek and himself. “When this is all over…I’m staying. I don’t really get around much—usually in the study reading something new. I will tell you about the world, places I’ve never been before, places that used to exist…..oh trust me I will Derek. I will.”

He adjusted his grip on the chain, careful to avoid going near Derek in his crystallized form, but seeing his face made of such material was amazingly beautiful despite the meaning, His features were smoothed out and Stiles couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or closed. His short hair seemed to flare and lengthen since becoming crystallized…Stiles blinked away the tears. “I miss you… your stupidly perfect hair, your magically impossible green eyes, your scratchily handsome stubble, even your annoyingly cute bunny teeth. I miss it all…please come back to me….I will tell you every day.”

Jackson had gained more speed and perfected the steering of the machine. Stiles just leaned in more against the crate, not like he had a choice but he likes to imagine that this is not currently a life or death situation of everyone. “Tell you what Derek….when this is all over….when we,” Stiles swallowed, “when we marry….you can tell me more about you and I shall do the same. I want to fall in even more love with you and I want you to fall in love with me….not choose me because I’m a potential mate. I want to me more than a potential mate, I want to be _the mate._ God that doesn’t make any sense. But that requires you learning every little detail about me. Oh God I love you. WHOA!”

The lava poured over the cliff as they finally entered the clearing. All Stiles could see was the luscious moss and grass that had covered the rocky Cliffside burst into a vibrant angry colour of orange yellow as the Drill Greenberg is in love with, melting as it was forced off the edge. “Oh my God Oh my God…..JACKSON!” Stiles screeched as the lava just missed his foot. As if hearing the meaning, the machine zoomed—catching up with the rest of the crowd before landing on the ground. Stiles swayed away from the crate and was immediately supported by Laura and Cora.

“We need to do something! The lava isn’t going to stop!” Laura shouted over the rumbling and stirring. Stiles looked between the citizens of Atlantis, the Pack, then his crew before looking back to Laura and nodding. He marched up to Derek’s confine and took the spear from a nearby soldier. He twirled it before raising the weapon and piercing under the lock, trying to snap it. But come on, this was a spear against a metal crate!

“Stiles, speed it up! The lava is going to explode through the wall and reach Atlantean lands!” Greenberg alarmed, jumping up and down in horror. Deaton shouted something but Stiles ignored it as he switched his grip and pushed. Suddenly a blue glow broke through the gloomy skies as the metallic crate’s sides floated around Derek before flying off.

The ground began to glow and Stiles watched as Derek stood in the middle of a Triskelion symbol before filling out every etchings on the stone ground. Everyone had already backed away but Stiles slowly took a step back, then another, and then another. He watched in astonishment as the entire palace lit up in the sky blue lights then poured over the architecture and spider-webbed to the village. All were tendrils and swirls, but before Stiles could focus on it anymore, the earth beneath him crumbled. Taking even more step backs, Stiles came face to face again with the King and Queens of the Past. Stiles blinked at the regal looking woman who bore Alpha red eyes for a fraction of a second, here hair long and wavy—eloquently caressing her oval face as fangs tipped before her neutral lips. His immediate thought went to the Late Queen Taliatha Hale….Derek’s mother. 

“Please watch over him.” He prayed while stepping back and nearing Laura and Cora. The masks lifted into the air, it took a second to realize Derek was in the center amongst them. A blue crystallized star Stiles feared so much was one of the most beautiful things he had seen. Derek made it one of the most beautiful things Stiles had ever seen.

“What’s happening?” Cora shouted over the whirling of the masks as it picked up its pace at Derek’s raising arms, and circled around him. Stiles shook his head and watched the blue of each mask blurred into what looked like a ringed sphere. As it turned a powerful Alpha red, blue lightning struck a circle based pyramid in the water. Laura gasped beside him, “The Guardians of Atlantis.” She whispered as the thing stood tall from the wading waters. Stiles blinked in recognition, all of this was exactly the thing he and Derek saw on the underwater frescoes. 

The lightning continued to seek out The Guardians and their form shadowed over Atlantis, blocking the random flares that spurt through the wall. Stiles saw a flash and looked over to Matt who had a look of shock all over his face. A gurgling sound immediately brought Stiles’ attention back as the lava spilled through the cracks of the wall and only continued to erode through wall. Something settled on his chest as Stiles gripped the golden chain around his neck…when this was all over—he was giving one of these to Derek. He will not accept anything else. 

An orange cloud began to form as the lava screamed through the sky like a meteorite, Stiles’ grip only tightened as he watched The Guardians stand tall on the edge of the water and clap their hands together. Arching a brow Stiles spared a glance up to Derek’s form. Did he just know what to do or did he remember what the frescoes showed him during their swim. Either way there was a faint confident smile on Stiles’ lips as the hands grew apart as a blue energy created some sort of shield that grew around Atlantis, meeting at the top where Derek was positioned, just a dozen feet above his head…a final completion of protection.

Stiles watched in absolute fascination and horror as the lava splashed against the shield and around it, covering every visible space until you couldn’t see through it anymore. But the whirling above head only picked up as the lava that was once so awake and alive just dimmed and cooled into nothing more than stone and ash. The crystal had done all this…to protect Atlantis. Stiles was blow away….but watched in curiosity as the cooled lava flared in the same swirls and whorls and loops that once covered Atlantean architecture before piecing off the shield like a crumbling crust of a pastry. 

Everything, once the shield disappeared was covered in smoke but Stiles stepped forward, once, twice and a third. “Derek?” His voice sounded broken even to his own ears. _Please….please give him back. He did his job…now give him back to me!_ A faint beam of light landed a few feet away and Stiles slowly walked to it. Watching through the clouds as Derek’s unconscious and normal body descended to the ground. The Pack immediately took his side before stepping forward to carry their Alpha against the sudden weight. They lid him down and Laura and Cora knelt beside their brother. Stiles stood closely to Derek while keeping Scott at his side.

“I can hear his heartbeat. He is alive Stiles.” Scott wasn’t crying, but he was pretty damn close. Stiles watched as Derek took a calm breath in through his nose before slowly opening his green eyes. Which immediately found Stiles’ own. Derek reached out weakly and Stiles passed Scott in record time and knelt between Boyd and Isaac, taking Derek’s hand and closing it into his own. 

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice was barely there but Stiles let out a sob before nodding, a wide smile on his face. Derek returned it with a small smile of his own before his head tipped to the side and closing his eyes. 

“He needs to rest, let’s get him back to his room.” Stiles stayed kneeling as the Pack helped Derek up and escorted him to his room. Erica looked back and ducked out before approaching Stiles, “He’s safe Stiles…He’s alive.”


	11. Awakening and Mourning

Stiles blinked awake for some reason but he couldn’t recall what. Was it the sudden pressure over his waist or was it the breath chilling his down his neck. Or maybe it was the sweet butterfly kisses on every mole that he knew danced on his cheek that Derek loved to do so much? He smiled gently and turned to see Derek’s eyes looming into his own, “Don’t ever do that to me ever again. Do you understand me?”

“I do. I won’t ever leave you. Not again.” Derek nuzzled into him and Stiles took it immediately. Clutching his dark hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ears. “I’m fully healed; I am fine. The Pack bond was strong and helped but yours was more. Thank you Stiles.”

“I love you…” Stiles sighed while sitting up and toying with the chain around his neck. Derek sat up behind him and stroked his spine, causing Stiles to shudder in bliss at the mere contact. He took the golden chain from around his neck and pulled both rings off. Derek leaned in and watched and Stiles slipped on his mother’s wedding band (which surprisingly fit) before handing his father’s wedding band to Derek. Derek arched up a brow as Stiles slipped the ring onto his finger (Stiles had to get this one resized a bit smaller for Derek because apparently Stiles was wrong to think his father’s ring would fit). “They were my parents’ wedding bands. They gave it to one another upon their unification. And I...want to give it to us.”

“Stiles I….I don’t know what to say. I know they are important to you. I can get someone in the city to make us our own rings so you will not fear losing them…” Derek stopped as Stiles placed a hand on his thigh and rubbed it gently. 

“You are very important to me Derek. And I want this to be something they share. I would not mind another if you feel it is necessary but I want you to know that I am more than alright with giving you my father’s band.”

Derek smiled as he gently pushed Stiles onto his back and surged into a full-blown passionate kiss while rolling his hips once against Stiles, causing him to groan filthily. Their kiss began feverish as they reacquainted themselves of their bodies with their hands. Butterfly kisses along his neck and shoulders caused Stiles to gently pant as Derek rolled his hips once more. Stiles gasped before finally rolling his hips upwards to catch Derek’s fleeing movements….this caused Derek’s kisses to falter as his breath ticked. A few more caresses followed before Derek moved in close to Stiles ears, “Not now Mate…wait until the wedding night. I’ll make you make more sounds than this.”

Just the mere thought of it had Stiles groaned aloud, Derek let out a breathy laugh before looking at Stiles and kissing him sweetly on the lips before sitting up, taking the Scholar with him. “My sisters….told me of my father while you were asleep. We are going to have his funeral and the respectful mourning days before the wedding. Is that all right?”

“Yes, of course. King Baneth deserves such after everything has happened. If I remember correctly, it is three mourning days?” Derek nodded, “In which I assume is commencing today?” Another nod. “Well, if you need any help in any way please tell me. I will do what I can.”

“I know my Mate.” Derek whispered pecking his forehead before standing up. Stiles followed the movement and Derek took his hand, “Come, it is time to break our fast.” Stiles nodded and followed. 

After breakfast the Hale children had started the preparations for their father’s funeral. Derek had kept Stiles by his side, not that Stiles complained at all. He wanted to be there for the Hale children in any way that he could. He starts small. Helping them choose out the best stone to etch their father’s face in so he could ascend with the Kings and Queens of the Past. He then helps them start the basic preparations of the foods before he is being gently hauled to the main foyer with Derek. Laura and Cora ahead discussing topics such as flowers and dances and such. 

“Dances?” Stiles asked. He knows much but the Atlantis burial traditions varied from his own and there was not much information on it in his documentations. 

“It’s a Ceremonial Dance performed by the children of the King or Queen in the passing. It consists of dark colour clothing by bright accessories in order to represent a balance between life and death—our belief is that upon exercising the dance we are opening a spiritual gateway for those in the passing that in which allows them to venture their own path of afterlife.” Derek cleared his throat and blinked. Keeping the tears at bay. 

Stiles stopped them and leaned in for a tiny kiss. When he pulled away he rubbed Derek’s arm gently, “Your father would not blame you if you shed tears for him. Just like I assume he didn’t blame you when you shed tears for your mother and brothers.”

“I know, I just felt like I could have done something.” Derek replied feebly. Stiles sighed through his nose, if this was anyone’s fault it was his. Derek’s nose twitched before he redirected his gaze and glared at Stiles, “Don’t even think about it.”

Stiles gaped like a gasping fish out of water before clinking his teeth shut and looking away. Derek’s finger tipped Stiles’ chin up and gently turned him so that Stiles was facing him. Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles’ nose before opening his eyes. “Please Stiles.” When Stiles nodded his agreement mutely Derek grasped his hand tightly before walking away to attend to preparations. 

Stiles stood for the moment before hearing someone comment, “He wants you to do the Ceremonial Dance with us.” When Stiles turned, it was Princess Cora, her sister just mere steps beside her. 

“But, I’m not child of the King.” Stiles says quietly. Curling his arms around his chest and looking down. The Ceremonial Dance of Death for the Atlanteans were sacred, always passed down orally and visually. It’s why there wasn’t any mentions of it in any of the written scriptures the Stilinski’s came across. It was meant to stay a tradition and away from outsiders….Stiles—much to his heart’s discontent, was an outsider.

“You are the Mate of one though. And Father, he thought of you like a son. I know it sounds silly with the short time of meetings. However, he accepted you as Derek’s Mate. He listened to your words. Appreciated when you stood up for our ways…and even learned of them. You were the one that he spoke to with his last words. He wouldn’t have hated you if you danced our Ceremonial Dance.” Laura paused before looking away. 

Cora sighed, “We _want_ you to do the dance too. We preform it on the last day before sending the completed mask of our father to join the Kings and Queens of our past. I would teach it to you. My contributions to the funeral is complete except for the teachings of the Dance. Derek, Laura and I know it from when our other members passed due to the Great Flood so all we need is to familiarize ourselves with it.”

“I don’t think I will be able to learn something so sacred in a few short days.” Stiles tried weakly.

Cora looked at him before looking to Laura. “Stiles.” Laura began, “Everyone knows what you have done for our Kingdom, for Derek. Everyone knows what you would do if anything else happens….” 

Stiles held up his hand and Laura stopped. “I’ll….talk to Derek.” He watched them nod from the corner of his eye before he took off to where he last saw Derek go. He spotted him talking to Boyd in hushed tones near the entry way, contemplating between the set of flowers and scenery. Stiles walked up slowly and cleared his throat. Both Boyd and Derek looked up, on Derek’s faces him and a small smile flutters on his lips. Stiles also didn’t miss the judgmental look Boyd set to Derek while nudging his side.

Boyd walked away and Stiles cautiously approached, “Derek?” His voice squeaked a little. He cleared it a tried again. “Derek…this dance for the Children of the King…well, you. Does it.” He cleared his throat again, “Does it only have to be the Children of the King?”

“Stiles?” Derek asked concerned.

“I…if I can. I want to do the dance with you…and your sisters. I know that I’m not child of the king but I….I don’t know. I just thought, perhaps I should ask? Please do not think me rude if it isn’t customary—” Stiles was silenced of his babblings when Derek’s soft lips pressed against his.

“I wanted to ask you.” Derek breathed close to Stiles lips, looking down before his beautiful eyes set on Stiles. Stiles nearly faltered under that gaze. “I was afraid you would refuse…but I want you there…as my Mate.”

“I’ll do anything you ask.” Stiles whispered.

_**Day 1** _

Stiles wakes up the next morning to Derek walking in with a platter in his hands. Stiles smiled at the food and pulled the sheets up to his lap. His night attire was thinner than his normal ones he packed for the expeditions but Derek wasted no time ravishingly exploring him with his flickering red Alpha eyes. Stiles smirked seductively, slowly repositioning himself and strategically moving the blanket to reveal a bit of his inner thigh. All while slowly eating what he could stomach. 

When he was done with the food he moved the tray to the bedside table and out of the way. Derek cleared his throat and Stiles slowly looked up to find Derek grinning wolfishly at him. Stiles dove in and Derek’s quick reflex prepared him to catch Stiles and hold him. Stiles’ grip dug into Derek’s shoulder as the other man’s hands traveled along the younger boy’s body. Gently caressing Stiles’ legs—thumbs inching towards the inner thigh in a hypnotic movement before sliding up the frame to Stiles’ torso. Stiles could wait…he told Derek he would wait until the wedding night, but they deserved a couple of kisses here and there. 

When they parted Stiles managed a little giggle before biting his bottom lip. Derek snuffed at his jaw near his ear before they got ready to start with the preparations. Stiles’ didn’t have to dedicate too much time convincing his expedition team in helping out with the basics of the traditional wedding preparations with the help of the locals while the Pack, the King’s children and Stiles prepared the funeral. 

By the end of the day, the casket was placed in the Crypt of the Royal family, the emblem of the Triskelion glowing as blue as the crystals around the Atlantean’s necks. The casket was made of Atlantean wood and Stiles watched as Derek used his claws to etch in the spirals of the Triskelion, and the same swirling designs as what Stiles had seen on the Masks of the Kings and Queens of the Past and in the stone chilled lava that almost destroyed the City if not for Derek and the Heart of Atlantis. 

Stiles had placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder the whole time he scratched his nails along the wood. He didn’t even bother to ignore the muffled sniffles as Derek’s eyes blazed red every now and then. While he was etching the top of the casket, Laura and Cora took their respectful heirlooms of hunting knives and scratched the lengthy sides of the casket. When it was complete they all looked to Stiles. 

“Is everything all right?” Stiles asked. 

“Yes Mate.” Derek whispered while taking his hand into his own and kissing the back of his pale hand. “We…need you to trace the…Triskelion on the casket.”

“Me? I—” 

“It’s a tradition. The one in the passing gives their crystal necklace to their next of kin or those they find worthy to carry on their crystal so that they can give it to their next of kin and so on. The crystal is a significant piece of our culture. The Life of it….and the Death. It is also custom that those given the crystal will draw on the Triskelion, the symbol of our country in order to help them find the way to the afterlife.”

“O—oh…” Stiles gasped.

“My sisters and I agreed with one another. We want you to trace it. You’ve had such a huge role in our lives in such a short time…and…Laura told me…well, what I am trying to say is you’re family. You’re my Mate…you were there in his last moments, he directed his last words to you. We want you to send the light to my father….so he can find his way to Oliver. To Kenneth. And to Mother.”

“It’s….not right.” Stiles finally replied. When he noticed the falling faces of Cora and Laura and the absolute distraught he quickly scrambled for words. “His last words may have been directed to me but both of you were there.” He said pointing to the Princesses before turning to Derek. “And we were talking about rescuing you. It is only right that we all do it. I will not take such a significant custom of your lifestyle for myself.”

Laura and Cora physically deflated and Derek took Stiles’ hand and gripped the crystal that King Baneth had given him moments before his passing. “Together then.” Stiles nodded and the four of them looked at the Triskelion at the head of the casket and slowly traced it with the tip of the crystal until they both glowed a vibrant blue.

_**Day 2** _

Stiles has never felt so physically exhausted in his life. Stiles had watched as the Hale’s picked through pale blue, greyish white and a mossy green bouquet of flowers to set in the casket with their father before had gone to the main foyer.

The Pack was running the perimeter, howling into the sky. Stiles noticed Derek’s ears perk every now and then. Stiles remembered Derek explaining to him that morning that the wolves usually ran across the perimeter howling in order to get their voice vibrating and heard throughout the land. The echo was said to wail with the passed spirits of their predecessors who came to the land of the living to collect their fellow fallen people. 

When Stiles and Derek walked to the stone ground where Derek had been given back by the Heart of Atlantis to where a large stone was being chiseled to resemble the face of the Past King. Stiles watched in every detail only to notice the similarities between him and Taliatha’s Mask. Stiles cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulder. 

“My love, respond to the call.” Stiles whispered pecking Derek’s ear. “Howl your feelings. They will not go unheard.”

Stiles felt it build up in Derek’s chest as a deep growl seeped through his teeth and his eyes flared red before the growl turned into one of the most powerful howls Stiles has ever heard. He hadn’t braced himself for that but he didn’t pull away, instead he pressed his cheek between Derek’s bare shoulder blades and listened as everything echoed within Derek. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

Once the mask was complete a couple of hours later. Everyone had gathered to where Derek and Stiles were standing. The Pack took protective steps around Laura as she wore her nicest clothing. Her black hair was pushed out of her face by a gold band that had three stripes in the center, the outer ones a dark blue while the middle one was red. On both of her cheeks the blue paint brushed along under her eyes, emphasizing her strong green eyes. She wore a simple blue dress underneath her poncho that fell down from her torso to her knees. The red pattern creating a V-shape before breaking off to an outlined N along with an outlined U as its mirror. Her sleeves were long and blue and detached from the shoulder, at the arm a dark blue line crossed and at the end of the open sleeve was a white band. 

She approached the Mask while slowly taking off her own crystal necklace, kissing it along the way. Cora had told him that it must always be the royal successor who lights the Mask. Something about letting the Heart of Atlantis know who is the next to join their circle of the King and Queens upon their passing. Stiles was fascinated and a little sad, this was new information he has never been exposed to but it was sad information in a grave context. 

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand and they watched as Laura placed her crystal on the center of the stone mask and watched as it lit up and ascended to join the exposed circle of the Past Kings and Queens of Atlantis. Stiles watched as King Baneth’s mask took place next to his Mate Queen Taliatha. As if it were meant to be. Derek held Stiles closer, gazing at circle with unblinking eyes before turning away as Cora approached. 

“It’s time to teach you the dance. We preform it at a little before Dawn tomorrow. The rising sun from the stark darkness is a symbolization that the darkness has been overcome and our dead has passed onto the light.” Stiles followed Cora to the Ballroom and they practiced until a little after midnight.

_**Day 3** _

Stiles woke up to Derek lightly shaking him while pecking him on his temple. When he woke he set his eyes one a beautiful vibrant red scarf that was sequenced and has both a large sun and medium to small size gold stars. Stiles was instantly reminded of Derek’s Alpha eyes as he slowly draped it over his shoulders and watched as Derek dressed in all black before throwing on an identical but larger scarf. “It is customary that mates wear similar hues or the same colour scarfs in the Ceremonial Dance of the Mourning.”

Stiles smiled with all teeth before changing into all black and tying the scarf from the wrist to his forearm of his left hand while Derek did the same thing to his right. Stiles walked out with Derek and into the front yard of the palace where Cora and Laura stood. Cora’s scarf was wrapped around her waist and shone and beautiful purple colour that shimmered with silver sequence, stars, and moon. Laura’s was a little different, it was shorter and tied in her French braided hair and had the colour of forest green and it’s design sequence was a lime green of flowers and leaves and sequences. 

“Stiles! Derek…at last. Stiles do not worry about messing up the footing, just dance from your heart and merely use the steps as a guidance of sort.” Stiles nodded and looked to the Pack who all gave him thumbs up. He sent them an unsure nervous smile as Cora shoved one feather and one mysterious wooden object he will ask about later into his hands before the string instrument began to play.

What Stiles was taught was simple. Since he and Derek were mates, he’d basically have to let Derek lead. Stiles has danced to the waltz, tango, ballroom, salsa and box-step and nothing familiarized himself with their steps. They bent their knees a lot as they stepped in circles, one foot just missing the heel of the other as they swayed their always bent arms. They then stomped forward and back, pushing movement on the popping of their hip before stepping back. Stiles stood with his feet parted as Derek stepped behind his and captured his frame, swaying both their frames to the drums that had joined in at some point. 

They parted and resumed with marching on the spot before swinging their top half and flicking their wrists so their held feather caught the whipping wind before turning all the way to the other side and doing the same with the other object that resided in their hand. In a circle they gathered as they bent their knees and marched around in a circle. The wooden objects in the center while they all put the feather in an out with every other beat of the drum. Stiles almost stumbled to the ground but Derek quickly picked him up before they came to the finale. The sky was getting lighter as they parted in the corners of an imaginary square.

Cora loosened her scarf and threw it in the air, Laura quickly followed before both Derek and Stiles met in the middle from diagonal ends, and threw their scarves together as the music ended. There was silence before Laura had stepped forward.

“Our days of mourning has passed…Our land and people are safe and our fallen will not be forgotten.” Laura lifted her wooden object and feather together before crossing it. There was a moment of silence before Cora mimicked her movement. “All Hail Queen Laura!” Derek and Stiles stepped in at the same time and shouted in harmony “All Hail Queen Laura!”

The whole crowd praised the new Queen of Atlantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit for an update, I've been a little busy lately but a new chapter is finally up! Thank you to those who are still reading!  
> And there will probably be one or two more chapters after this.


	12. Unions

With the Days of Mourning over, Stiles starts feeling the nervousness called upon by his wedding plans. He woke up with his heart racing in both fear and excitement. He was getting married. _Married!_ He wondered how much collaboration Derek was willing to do with American customs—Stiles was all for Atlantean customs. Did it differ due to the fact Derek is a Werewolf? Did it differ because they were both males?

Stiles stirred and rested his hand on the empty place Derek had settled in the night before. Stiles sighed out, this was the first night that Derek hadn’t been here when he woke up since they first started to lay to rest with one another. He bolted up right when he heard a crash down the hall; he ran towards the door but Derek was already opening it- shaking and pale.

“Derek?” Stiles questioned.

“I—sorry. I um, I do not know actually.” Derek whispered while clutching himself tightly.

“Oh Derek. There is no need to apologize.” Stiles eyes the tray of food in complete disarray and the small broken vase with a single white flower inhabiting it, drowned in water. “You do not have to explain to me. I just want to know if you are all right. So are you?” Stiles paused as he rested his hand on Derek’s back, “All right, that is?”

“Yes. I just um. I’ve been experiencing headaches since the incident. I have spoken to your travelling Doctor; he has said that what I had come back from was an impossible state but my recovery should be well. Especially considering my species.”

“It has been nearly a full week that you have been experiencing it?” When Stiles saw his fiancée nod he pulled his lips in a thin line, “You should have told me. I would have helped you. Soothed you until the discomfort went away.”

“You do not have to do that Mate—” Derek began but Stiles cut him up with a raised hand.

“Derek. Do you know what the rings on our fingers mean?” Stiles wasn’t mad. He refused to think he was mad. But upset? Maybe even a little bit hurt? Yeah, that he’ll admit to. “You proposed to me Derek which obviously means that you care about me and would do anything for me. And I accepted. Do you know what that means?” When Derek flushed and turned away from Stiles to hide it a small smile tipped the corner of his lips, “It means that I will do the exact same thing for you. Have I not proven that to you?”

“Yes.” Derek breathed while leaning in to nuzzle Stiles’ neck. Inhaling deeply before he continued. “Oh Stiles, you have done so much for me that I cannot even begin to express how happy I am that you said yes to my proposal. You saved me, you saved my family, my country, and you were there for my father’s last breaths. My…my…Stiles you have sacrificed so much for my ways of life—and me telling you that you are my Mate I….” Derek looked over, trailing off.

“You what? Derek, what is the matter?”

“I do not want you to think I cannot return such things. I do not want you to think I do not care for you in such ways you have shown you care for me. I am a provider, a warrior, a prince. An Alpha Stiles….I’m supposed to be the leader of my Pack…and I am not sure if I could prove to you that—”

Stiles cut him off with a chaste kiss on chapped lips and morning breath. Derek hoisted Stiles up and Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and pushed the doors closed behind them, moaning when Derek shifted his lips to his exposed neck. Stiles let a giggle escape his lips when Derek pulled away and revealed a small smile of his own. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and bopped Derek’s nose with his own.

Derek hoisted him up a little more as his knee sunk into the bed. He gently pushed Stiles on his back and Derek crawled over him, his crystal dangling over Stiles’ chest in a hypnotic motion, before he slid his body to cover Stiles’ own before capturing his lips once more. “I hate that I have to wait a little longer to have you squirming under my body and screaming my name.”

“D-Derek!” Stiles gasped feeling Derek’s lips cross along his exposed collarbone. “You cannot say such things like this.” Stiles swatted Derek playfully when Derek began laughing. “It is not funny. Tormenting me like this. I wish to have you as much as you claim to have me.” Stiles was flushed.

“Do not worry Mate. By the Afternoon of tomorrow we will be wedded.” Derek rolled to his side and pillowed his head with a folded arm while the other curled in Stiles’ hair and petted softly. Stiles always loved it when Derek played with his hair, he was always reminded of it being a good thing. Pat on the head for doing well in school. A ruffle of strands when he got his job at the museum. And now a gentle caress when he has found love. 

“Can we not do it in the moonlight?” Stiles mumbled, lulled in a relax state. But he frowned when Derek froze. Stiles turned to lie on his side to see Derek blinking at him with wide eyes. “Derek what is it?”

“A moonlight wedding?” Derek repeated mostly to himself. Stiles lifted a brow. “You would like that? A moon lit wedding. I had not considered it to be honest but I…I can imagine many things.” When Stiles let out an intrigued sound Derek smiled, running his index finger along Stiles’ cheek. “Yes, I can see the way the moon light will gleam on your skin. I want it.”

Stiles swallowed and dared to say, “But you will not all of my skin in the moonlight while our wedding takes place.”

Derek whined when Stiles said that and Stiles felt slightly proud. “No, not at that moment but I will see it the next moment we make love. You right here in under me just like this,” He narrates while crawling on top of Stiles. He looked up and pointed to the window, “the moon will shine through here as I shed you of your clothing, kissing down a path as I go along the process. Exposing your skin ever so slowly the moon—my moon. As we spin around each other, either taking the lead, you will look so beautiful. My Mate…My Love. You will be everything I have ever dreamed of on the night of our wedding.”

“God, why could it not come sooner?” Stiles whimpered. Derek blanketed himself over Stiles and huffed in his ear. “I know we had prepared some of the wedding while we also prepared for….well, you know. But. What is there left to do?”

“We are asking your travelling crew human and the world from above customs and see how it will incorporate best in Atlantean weddings. There will be a however, even rare in our culture, the Dance of the Wolves. If a wolf finds its Mate they will perform this dance—there is a wolf mask the Mate may choose to wear so that by the end of the dance it will be removed to show the Kingdom who the mate is.”

“It sounds beautiful.” Stiles whispered while shifting to get comfortable. “But still, until tomorrow night?”

“We’ll be wedded as soon as the sun goes down. I understand your eagerness and I know we have spoken about many things but Stiles. I need to know if you are sure that this is the path you wish to take, with me and my pack, my family and kingdom.”

“Derek, I have told you, you are all that is left for me. I would be idiotic as to leave you. Especially after everything that we have done for each other. I see a future here in Atlantis….not back in America.”

Derek smiled faintly and shuffled to his side so he could pull Stiles inwards, so Stiles’ back was to his broad chest. It was before noon but they both decided quickly that they needed a couple of more hours to themselves.

 

Stiles woke up the next morning blearily to the sound of Derek groaning in pain. Stiles turned and saw Derek was sweating, his brow creased with worry and his eyes a fury red colour. Stiles sat up and gently directed Derek’s head to his lap, curling his long lanky fingers a couple of times into his fist before he breathed out and began massaging Derek’s temples. 

“Shh, Derek it is okay.” Stiles leaned over and kissed his temple, resuming his massage. A few more minutes passed before Derek stirred. “Are you all right Derek?” Stiles questioned, voice laced with concern. Stiles himself is used to headaches but Derek, being a werewolf his whole life and therefore didn’t experience such things on a regular, could lead it hurting Derek even more than usual. 

“It wasn’t as bad as before.” Derek replied. “I…do you always experience such head tremors?”

Stiles snorted, “Thankfully not. But it is a common thing among humans. I usually get them when I’m exposed to too much sun or very sick. But worry not! It’ll pass.” Derek huffed out in amusement while Stiles rolled his eyes and rubbed Derek’s temples.

Moments later there was a rap on the door. Stiles looked up to see Erica who was smirking and leaning against the door frame. Her lips were painted red and her blond hair was tied up in a bun, a couple of front strands loose and in their natural curls. She wasn’t wearing any of her armor just her pale lavender belly top and a long blue skirt with a darker blue and red sash. 

“Your sister sent me to see how you two were doing. Ever since that day,” Stiles winced a little, “She’s fear that you two have been playing who’s better at self-blaming. I’ll be happy to report that you guys know it was Bitch #1 and Bitch#2’s fault. Also, everyone wants to know your input in the wedding. Since, you know, it’s yours.”

Stiles turned scarlet and Derek sighed, slowly moving off Stiles to stand. He took Stiles’ hand and led him to his feet as they followed after Erica. Stiles’ eyes wandered, wide-eyed as he caught the preparations, ribbons entwined with white flowers on vines along the palace stairwell. By some strange device they were able to hang silky looking materials from the ceiling. Stiles bets that it has something to do with werewolf abilities. 

They are then led into the most beautiful settings Stiles has ever seen in his life. The cradling trees have lanterns hooked on them, the pale yellow light of fireflies drifting through the concealments', seemingly to not have a simple care in the world. Along the walk way is a simple glimmering silver mat on the floor, leading to the makeshift altar (probably silver due to the rising moonlight, the phase a day from indicating a full moon.

The arch at the end of the aisle was skillfully designed so that all the dry and dead wood was hacked off before sanded to create the foundation so that smaller branches and twigs could be tied on in the finishing product of bows and other knots. Creating a comfortable rustic feel of the structure. There, more silver blue ribbons hung like curtains being drawn from a window and a red cloth draped over the altar head. There were tall and hand-painted urns filled with white lilies and other unnamed yet beautiful tall flowers cascading around the open mouth at both sides of the altar. 

In the middle of the altar there was a table with trinkets on it, some were hand crafted, others consisted of writing. In the center was a small but simple box with the Triskelion symbol carved on it. Stiles looked to Derek and noticed Derek caught him looking. A gentle smile tugged his lips, “A gift from my sisters and Pack. It is Atlantean custom for the family and those dear to provide the wedding bands. Even though I have explained to them that you have given us your parent’s band Laura shrugged and said that there is nothing wrong with keeping these rings to wear along with our crystals. I have to say I agree with her. Our crystals are our life and I would love nothing more than to accompany it with my heart.”

Stiles’ heart, honest to God, melted. He sent a toothy grin to Derek before getting on his tippy toes and kissing him, kicking a foot up behind him while looping his arms around his fiancée’s neck to hold him closer. Hollering was heard from the back and Stiles broke the kiss to see the Pack and Cora catcalling them. He laughed and rested his head on Derek’s chest. “I love it, it’s everything I dreamed it would be.”

“I’m glad. I know there are many customs both our cultures have but I wanted to get the most important ones in. Which is why I wish to tell you more about the Dance of the Wolves. We have dances throughout the major events in Werewolf part of Atlantean culture. The dance of our union is amongst the most sacred. It is believed that if this dance is to be approved by the Gods our marriage would be blessed; the nature is part of us werewolves. It recognizes us as its own—and if they see brightness in our future they will allow it.”

Stiles swallowed, “and if they do not approve?”

“I…honestly could not care. You are my Mate Stiles, I have no doubt in my mind about that. I would go against everything to protect you.” Derek whispered his confession.

Stiles smiled and shook his head, “You have no need to do such a thing. I have a feeling the Gods will speak highly of us.”

“I do too.” Derek said with a laugh. “Now, everything seems to be set, what is left is us to prepare ourselves. There is a small house by the water that my sister Laura has granted us for a few nights as well after the wedding. Cora will be giving you the mask and your clothing. Lydia and Allison has helped her with the stitching while Erica had put together the mask. Boyd, Scott and Isaac will finish with the arrangement of the seating probably as soon as the sun sets.”

“It sounds like a fairy tale.” Stiles replied with wonderment. 

“Yes…too good to be true. I am happy.” Derek murmured in his ear as he took another long whiff along Stiles’ exposed neck. The air tickled him, the sensitivity making him moan a little. When Derek pulled away his pupils were dilated. “I’ll see you at the end of the aisle Stiles.”

“Until then.” He took Derek’s back hand and pressed his cupid-bow lips against it, scrunching up his upturned nose and what Derek had once called ‘in an adorable way’. “I’ll get ready.” As he walked away he was suddenly bombarded by Lydia, Allison and Jackson. 

“Oh! We are so helping you get ready.” Lydia replied with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Jackson huffed out a breath that can only be associated with a wheezed laugh while Allison narrowed her eyes at Jackson before smiling and nodding along with Lydia.

“I am so very happy for you two!” Allison congratulated.

“The flowers arrangements.” Stiles realized suddenly while looking to Allison. The bombing expert ducked her head shyly, her cheeks blushed and an embarrassed-crooked smile place on her lips. Stiles laughed, “I love them Allison! Thank you. They make the arrangements beautiful.”

“I feel I can do that much considering…” Her words drifted off but Stiles could hear, considering my Aunt almost ruined your happy ending. Stiles placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded, mouthing a thank you when she took up enough courage to look up. 

“Now, to make sure the clothing fits. I only guessed your size but we should get the proper sizing done. We used your other clothing as references but it is better safe than sorry. Come along. We have to make you the only thing Prince Derek sees tonight.”

“I am the only thing.” Stiles replied confidently. Lydia rolled her eyes and they all shoved him into his room where the bed was made and both the mask and suit was placed on the bed. Just like Derek said it would be. 

The dress shirt was white and most likely cut from the same cloth as the silky material he saw hanging from the ceiling earlier. Then there was a grey vest double shawl lapels and three button downs with lower pockets. The trousers were a darker shade of grey that was striped going down the pant leg and faded by the end of the hem. Black loafers, probably Jackson’s, were on the carpeted ground at the end of the pant legs. The black was tied together by the coat, it was sleek black that tailed a bit longer in the back. A top hat rested just above the mask and a can by the right side of the coat arm.

He whirled around and looked at his three travelling companions. “I’m getting married.” He whispered a little shocked. The nervousness returned along with giddiness. “Oh my God! I’m getting married! To Derek!”

“Is he having a breakdown?” Jackson ask gruffly.

“He just has the jitters. Weddings are very important. And life changing.” Allison answered before turning to Stiles and coaxing him, “You’ll be fine. You love Derek and Derek loves you. This marriage will go off without any problems.”

Stiles nodded, “You’re right…right! Okay, um, let’s do this!”

 

In the next few hours, Lydia improvising with material to style his hair with which didn’t really matter to him because it will be covered up by a top hat with the beautiful blue and white flower twirled together on the top anyways. She then finds a way brighten his face a little more, namely using her products she packed for her travels; again Stiles didn’t see a point because he would be wearing the wolf mask. 

Then he was asked to change. The dress shirt fit quite nicely if not hanging a little lose on his lanky frame. Lydia rolled her eyes before grabbing a needle and thread and hemming it tighter under his arms. It took thirty minutes before she examined her work was a satisfactory smile before commanding him to put on his vest. This one fit almost perfectly—he insisted it was fine and that he didn’t want to feel corseted on his wedding day to the point he could not breathe. Lydia, after a moment of contemplation and eye-shifting, she agreed. He finished with the coat and shook his arms out once before smoothing his hands over the black sleeves. The cuff links were wolves and Stiles found himself stroking them while Lydia toyed with the top hat, leveling it above his head before pulling it back and telling him to put on the pants.

He obliged and switched pants. It hung at his hips but other than that they hugged his thighs before drifting a little off of his legs. The bottoms fell over his feet so Allison hemmed the bottoms while Lydia played with the hat. Jackson contributed by shining the loafers that he indeed lent to Stiles. When Stiles had finished getting dressed all that was left was the accessories and the reminder that he was getting married. He had gotten everything in this life that he had hoped for and now he’s getting a lot that he didn’t ask for but was glad he received. 

He placed the stark black mask with the red jeweled lens over his pale face and watched as Lydia placed the top hat on his head. His brown tips peek out from the front as Stiles looked at himself in the mirror. He looked classy, like a gentleman. He liked this look. A lot. He smiled and stepped into the newly polished loafers and took the cane from Allison (which had an appropriate silver wolf head). He breathed out and looked at the three. Jackson looked impressed while crossing his arms. Allison hopped on her toes, her dark hair and dimpled cheeks as she smiled bounced in happiness. Lydia examined Stiles, eyeing him from head to toe before a smile creased her glossed lips. “You look perfect! I can’t wait to see the look on Prince Derek’s face.”

Lydia took Stiles by the arm and led him to where the rest of the travelling party was. Matt gave him a high-five, Finstock and Greenberg shook his hand before resuming their bickering, and Alan gave a friendly smile. “I look forward to giving you away. Thank you for asking me.”

“Well. It was you who helped me make the decisions in my life. Plus it feels right. My parents cannot physically be here with me but they are in my heart. You are the closest thing to my family despite it being your sister who personally knew my mother.”

“Ah yes, Marin is going to enjoy this story. She will be happy for you. And I can assure you your parents would be happy as well, it matters not that your fiancée is a male or a werewolf. They would have been happy that you found rare and true love.”

Stiles smiled, his cheeks grazing the bottom of the mask in a comforting weight. “Thank you Deaton.”

“Anytime, now, the sun is setting as the moon is rising. Shall we begin?” Deaton positioned himself so his hooked arm was offered to Stiles. Stiles’ heart fluttered as he took Deaton’s arm and they walked through the foyer to get to the backyard. The firefly lanterns looked more beautiful than they did in the morning and illuminated the tables where everyone sat beautifully. The tables were at least twelve feet away from the altar and Stiles safely assumed that that was the space for the Dance of the Wolves. 

Music played softly as Deaton escorted Stiles to the altar. Stiles eyes flickered and caught the scene through the red hue provided by the crystal lens. The Pack and Cora shared one table while the expedition group shared another. But bot tables were close and near the front. The civilians were in the back or off on the side watching his and Derek’s union take place. 

When Stiles stepped in front of the tables and began crossing the floor he finally looked up shyly to see Derek looking at him. His eyes were blown and his tattoos under his eye on his cheekbone lifted even more, eyes crinkling in a genuine smile. Pearly white teeth visible through the red vision and Stiles wondered if this is how Derek saw while using his Alpha eyes. 

Stepping in front of Derek, Deaton unhooked his arm and embraced Stiles quickly before walking off to his seat. Stiles breathed out and took Derek’s hand; receiving a small squeeze of reassurance before they both looked to Laura. She began to say the typical Western speech of wedding unification.

“I give my brother, Prince Derek to this American Traveler and Scholar Maksym ‘Stiles’ Stilinski for multiple reasons. I have witnessed their true love with my own eyes the moment they had stepped into the palace. Prince Derek had described his Mate as an Intelligent and Beautiful man who had spoken and read our language. My brother faced a threat and was not abandoned by this man, Stiles, he led headstrong and bravely into retrieving my brother. I watched the moment my brother returned to us and the first thing on his mind, the first word from his lips was the name of his Mate. A love that could not be forgotten in a state that would have been impossible to remember anything. A love so powerful that it saved what could have been a disaster. A love so strong that it is deemed rare amongst the Wolves of Atlantis. A Mate Bond that can be shared between two people whose souls were meant to be united. Today, with all of you as my witness, shall see the unification between this man Prince Derek and his Mate Stiles Stilinski.”

There was cheering and howling from the Pack and Cora before Laura eased the crowd once more. “It is Werewolf Custom that Prince Derek were to perform the Dance of the Wolves as my mother performed for my father before him. Derek…whenever you are ready.”

Derek inhaled a breath of courage before leading Stiles to the middle of the stage. He kissed Stiles’ knuckles before letting him go until the only thing connected was their fingertips. The beat of the drums and the sound of the strings combined with the strong wades of the water as Derek bent his form into a graceful and low side lunge. Then he broke contact and stepped behind Stiles, his body firm against Stiles’ back and his nose dipping low behind his ear before he disappeared once more. Stiles whirled and a small smile on his face as he felt Derek circle him—the flash of his Alpha eyes was the only normal thing Stiles could see. And he loved it.

He twirled around, his muscle constricting before he ducked into a somersault, kneeling right in front of Stiles and Stiles stood there, feeling Derek’s hands drift over his body from his calves to his torso and finally to cupping his face. He whispered “trust me” before he dipped Stiles, carefully guiding him down with a long side lunge, his one hand holding Stiles close while the other drifted along his body before he was brought up with a twirl and Derek hold him. One foot at a point before he stepped on the heel and flipped over Stiles; caging him in strong powerful arms. His hands drifted over Stiles hair before he stepped away. Stiles turned and watched Derek leap through the air before landing in a pounce fit for a predator before sliding along the floor on one knee, steering to land at Stiles’ opposite side. Stiles turned and his small smile grew wider when he saw Derek’s eyes. 

Sweating beads are apparently a rare thing amongst werewolves but Stiles could see his chest heaving as he took three steps and performed a one handed cartwheel, landing on the point of his toes and sliding the left one so he could turn and face Stiles. He was breath hard as his hands drifted up and slowly removed the mask from Stiles face. Stiles blinked a couple of times before looking up and tipping his head back as a sign of willful submission. Derek’s eyes flared as he slowly drifted his nose to inhale before grazing his teeth and biting. Derek had warned him the previous night that the Bite and the Mating Bite were two different things. Stiles gasped and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to fade before Derek kissed his lips. 

Derek led Stiles back to where Laura stood, this time she was holding both of their necklaces with its newest addition. The wedding bands- a simple silver contrast to Stiles’ parents’ gold ones with the Triskelion etch on it. On each side of the Triskelion little cuts of the crystal were embedded. At once, Stiles and Derek put the necklace on and finalized the wedding with a kiss. Everyone cheered and stood. Stiles smiled and waved at everyone as Derek gently pulled him towards their mode of transportation, a giant hammerhead shark ship Stiles used to save Derek.

They hoped on and Derek activated the machine, it levitated in the air and they both waved before zipping out of there and into their honeymoon home. When they landed Stiles walked in first, strangely happy to see that the bed was in the center of the full moon light. The door closed behind Derek and Stiles wasted no time. He whirled around and jumped at Derek, who caught him effortlessly. The mouths crashed in hurried kisses as Derek walked towards the bed. He sat Stiles down who peeled off his coat and threw it, unbuttoning his vest and leaving it open as he cupped Derek’s face. Deepening the kiss with feverish moans. Derek seemed to be all for it as he took over Stiles’ job and pushed the vest off his shoulders and unhooked it from around Stiles’ wrists.

Stiles heard the ripping of fabric and opened his eyes to see that Derek used his claws to rip his dress shirt and watched Derek pull away, his lips glistening with saliva as he stared at Stiles. “God I knew it. You look so beautiful in the moonlight.”

Stiles flushed and took off his shirt, kicked off his (read: Jackson’s) shoes and his pants before reaching for Derek’s clothes. He was wearing the ceremonial robes very similar to his father’s and Stiles easily slipped that off over Derek’s head. They were both left with one article of clothing and they both stopped. “I have never done this before.” Stiles whispered breathless while taking his fill of Derek.

“Nor have I…I suppose with practice we will get better at it….who should um…”

“Take me.” Stiles requested hastily. “I want you to do it first. But, you’ll have to ease into it. Again. We are both virgins after all.” Stiles blushed as he shed the last of his clothing and laid perfectly naked under Derek. Derek shed his undergarment and led Stiles further up the bed as he reached in the side drawer and pulled out a jar of oil. “Is that…”

“Yes,” Derek interrupted going red at the cheeks, “Laura said it would help. Make it easier.” He opened the jar and dipped his fingers into it, pulling it out Stiles watched as the oil dripped onto his belly and cock as Derek’s hand hovered over. Derek swallowed and looked Stiles in the eye, “Tell me if you hurt.”

Stiles nodded and Derek slowly traced Stiles’ entrance before pushing his finger in slowly. Stiles breathed out as though he was punched as Derek wiggled his index finger in until his knuckle grazed the opening. Stiles let out a small whine as Derek continued his slow pace, loosening Stiles up. Moments later Stiles felt a second finger join the first and massaged Stiles until the tips brushed against something absolutely pleasurable. Stiles groaned and curled his toes. Derek smirked a wolfish one at the reaction and hit the area again a few more times, causing Stiles to twist and turn while gasping out and panting before adding a third finger in.

Stiles was keening and dripping of pre-cum before Derek slouched down in an impossible position and ran his tongue along the tip of Stiles’ cock. Stiles cried out, “Come on, Derek please. I…I feel ready.”

“Mate…oh Mate…you only had to ask.” He replied grazing his fingers over Stiles’ prostate a couple of more times before withdrawing his fingers and dumping his hand in the jar of oil and slicking it over his cock. Stiles licked his lips as Derek moved his legs over his shoulder and leaning over him. “I love you.” He whispered as he positioned his cock at Stiles’ entrance and pushing in. A strangled cry escape out of Stiles’ throat as he gripped Derek’s shoulders tightly. 

When Derek bottomed out they stayed in that position a bit longer, Derek breath hoarsely as his eyes flaring red as he furrowed his brows at Stiles. Stiles squirmed a little bit before nodded. “Okay Derek…you…you can move now.” Derek nodded and began thrusting slowly, almost all the way out before slowly entering—in a rhythmic pattern. Stiles moaned in pleasure as Derek tilted him just right to hit his prostate. Heavy breaths were in his ear as fangs grazed the lobe of his ear. 

Stiles looked at Derek through heated and glazed eyes and saw that Derek had shifted. “Derek, faster. Please.” He begged and Derek nodded and picked up the pace. Stiles cried out as Derek continued to hit his prostate with efficiency, rolling his hips to meet Stiles’ subconscious rutting and Stiles dragged his blunt human nails along Derek’s back. Stiles cock pulsed between their stomach and he whimpered as Derek’s clawed hands wrapped around it and started to tenderly stroke despite the quick thrust. Stiles swears that his moans, groans and cries could be heard throughout the lost city. But he couldn’t care. 

“Derek, oh my God please, please, please, oh my God Derek!” Derek quickened his thrusts even more, the slap of skin against skin loud as he tried to gain tempo. Stiles threw his head back as Derek picked up the pace stroking him. He felt the heat in his stomach as he buried his nails in Derek’s skin. “I’m going to…Ah!” He cried out as Derek thrusts harder and sharper than the current pace. He pulled out before pushing back in just as sharp and hard. Stiles sobbed at the pleasurable feeling just as he climaxed, crying out and slowly releasing his death grip around Derek’s shoulder blades. 

“Come Derek, come for me. I want to you fill me, mark me as yours and only yours.” He grunted as Derek continued to thrust into him and breathing heavily in his ear as he nipped Stiles every now and then. He bowed his neck in the curve and inhaled deeply, moaning as he thrusts a couple of more times before climaxing himself. He breathed out and collapsed onto Stiles like a blanket. 

“Mine…my Mate.”

Stiles sighed happily and began stroking Derek’s hair through his fingers. “Yes Derek…yours and no one else’s. I love you.” He kissed the already sleeping prince’s crown before closing his eyes and sleeping as well.


	13. Lovely Gifts and Departure

After the first night, sex became easier for Stiles to get a hang of. Derek loved it most when Stiles would bit his neck with his blunt teeth and Stiles was a particular fan with Derek taking him into his mouth without any struggle; just his groans vibrating through Stiles as Derek sucked wetly and hard. For that particular activity, Derek was careful not to wolf out. 

It’s on the third night that Stiles’ feels bold. He steps out of the kitchen after washing the dishes. He leans seductively against the door frame and bares his throat to Derek before walking into the room. He’d taken up the habit of walking around with a long shirt and his undergarments while Derek goes nude under his pants. He hears Derek follow him in the room as he toys with his necklace. He hears the ruffling of sheets and turns to see Derek lying down on his side in the middle of the bed. Stiles smiles slyly and crawls on top of him. 

“I bet you’ve been an Alpha for a long time.” Stiles begins. He’s always chatty when he’s nervous. And what he has in mind, there is a reason he is particularly nervous. “Taking care of everyone in the Pack. Always taking the lead—I bet it gets tiring.”

Derek nodded dazed but a little confused as he watched Stiles slowly remove his shirt and draping it near the bed on the single chair. He smoothly curled over Derek and rested his chest on Derek’s as he leaned into his ear, breathy exhales causing Derek to shiver under him. 

“Oh the Alpha is a big responsibility, I understand that love. I do. But you don’t have to be an Alpha around me all the time. Do not get me wrong, I love it but let there be times I take care of you.” He kissed along Derek’s neck between each declared word. “Love you. Take a little control. Make you feel as fantastic as you made me.”

Derek groaned as Stiles bit down as the curve of his neck and shoulder before pulling away and he reached for the remainder of their clothing. He peeled it off their skin slowly and hypnotically, fingers caressing his fingertips along Derek’s strong thighs before sidling his hands up his obliquus and down his pronounced abdomen as he cradled Derek with his small frame. “We may not know much yet but we did agree to get better at it together, no?”

Derek nodded once more as he watched Stiles bravely take hold of the half-empty jar of oil and slick it along his fingers. He sent a wicked grin to Derek as he planted himself a little lower on Derek, dragging his tongue against his stomach as he reach down and pressed a finger inside Derek. Derek whimpered, his stomach muscles contracting under Stiles’ tongue and the scholar smiled before drifting his unoccupied hand and brushed against Derek’s neck and collar bone. 

The neck is a sensitive spot for wolves, Stiles has learned this rather quickly on the first night and he wanted to make Derek feel as comfortable and loved as Derek made him feel. For the past two days Derek has taken Stiles in more ways than one; listening to Stiles’ begging and chanting his name as they both reached their climaxes and came down from their high. 

He added a second finger as he snaked down, abandoning his feeble stroking along Derek’s upper torso so he could spread Derek’s legs and lick along the underside of his cock, flicking it across the tip. Derek cursed and gripped his sheets tightly. Stiles could hear faintly the sheets tearing and a low growl coming from the back of Derek’s throat. “Do not worry love. I will take care of you.” Derek whimpered again, body shaking as Stiles added a third finger. 

He crooked his fingers and Derek cried out shocked, eyes flaring red and Stiles laughed a little as he continued the motion. He loved witnessing for the first time Derek coming undone just by his fingers. He reveled in the image before slouching down in a position where he could hoist Derek’s legs over his shoulder. An ‘oomf’ escaped from Derek as Derek’s body slid a little down their wedding bed. “Are you ready for me love?” Stiles whispered while turning his head to peck Derek’s legs all while continuing his caring pace with his fingers.

“Yes…God yes Stiles please.” Stiles only continued with his finger though and pressing wet pecks on his husband’s leg. “W…what? You are going to make a Prince wait?” Oh, Stiles shifted his eyes to see Derek’s own blown and red, the Prince has a sense of humour in bed. Stiles liked that. 

“Oh…waiting? Derek my love, I just want to make sure you are ready. I do not wish to hurt you, surely you can understand my woes.” Stiles played. “Besides, I married a Prince and I think that makes me a Prince as well so yes, I am cancelling this out. A Prince will make a Prince wait.

Derek’s laugh was punched out of his as Stiles leaned in, pressing his fingers in a little more and crooking while sliding his wet lips onto Derek’s inner thigh. His teeth may or may not have nipped at skin. “My healing rate is much faster than yours, just….please Stiles!” 

“Oh, my blushing husband. So impatient but that’s all right.” He removed his fingers agonizingly slow. “You have taken me so many times, I believe it is about time that I take you love. I just want it to be perfect.”

“Stiles…Mate. You will always be perfect in everything you do…Ahh!” Derek was cut off as Stiles pushed into him with his cock as a moderate pace until he bottomed out. Breathing heavily and resting, Derek hugged around his cock beautifully, Stiles couldn’t imagine that this is what it felt like. He hoisted Derek’s legs off his shoulders and placed them around his waist where they wrapped securely around Stiles. 

“Tell me Derek…tell me how you want it and I will provide it to you.” Stiles whispered in his ear while leaning on his forearms that caged Derek’s head. He turned inwards and thrusts once. The sharp intake he hears by his ear in comforting. “Slow?” He asked with a roll of his hips, “Fast?” Another roll, “Or just in the middle?” Stiles pushed forward with the help of Derek’s heels against his rear. 

“I just want you…I do not care how. Stiles…My Stiles.” He buried his face in Stiles’ neck and openly mouthed as the exposed and bruising skin. Stiles pressed more onto Derek, placing his hands on his husband’s broad shoulders and arching his back in order to roll his hips easier. “ _Yes!_ Just like _that._ ”

A symphony of panting, groans, moans and slapping skin echoed through the room and Stiles continued to take. Curling his fingers on Derek’s shoulders and fruitlessly trying to leave marks on Derek’s skin that was similar to his mating bite. He tried not to be upset too much about that as he continued his pace. “Like this?” A whine escaped from Derek as Stiles rolled his hips once more. The pace was moderate, a little fast but Stiles could keep up. 

“God…” Derek whispered against his neck and inhaling, “you smell so good Stiles. Like the cinnamon smell of sex and arousal mixed with vanilla and—oh God!” Derek’s hands gripped Stiles’ arm like a death trap and he winced, missing the pace as Derek’s claws pierced through his skin. Stiles looked at Derek and saw the horrified expression. “Oh my God, Stiles I am so sorry!”

“Awh Derek.” Stiles ignored the small droplets of blood, “do not worry. I do not hurt so easily. Now, what was that about my scent?” He asked coyly, drifting his lips and nipping at the ear lobe. Derek cried out and Stiles felt wetness between their torsos’ come in spurts as he drew back. “Oh you look amazing like this.” He stated, watching Derek panting, his bunny teeth showing behind his plump lips. He looked completely undone as his wolfish features receded back into human traits, his eyebrows lifted as he closed his heterochromia green eyes before opening them again. Full and dilated pupils and watching Stiles’ rolling his hips hypnotically. Stiles watched his nostrils flare as heat coiled in his stomach.

A pant escaped his lips but it quickly morphed into a strangled cry as he came. He was violently shaking and Derek swooped into a sitting position and took Stiles in his arms and pulled him down so they laid side by side. Making a face, Stiles pulled out of Derek and a wet sound echoed through the room. “Did you like it?”

“It was perfect,” Derek sighed in his arm as he wrapped his arms around Stiles, “just like you.”

 

It was the next day they returned to the palace; everyone was at the palace foyer waiting for them. The Pack scrunched up their nose but all in all looked happy for them; Stiles beamed and clutched onto Derek’s arms as they met up with everyone.

“What a nice afterglow you are showing Stiles.” Lydia commented, her voice showed teasing but she her smile was genuine. 

“Isn’t it?” Derek comments. Stiles flushes.

“I’m going to miss you Stiles.” Allison commented while pulling him in a capturing hug. She pulled away and smiled.

“You are leaving so soon?” Stiles asked. Swallowing. 

“Stilinski, we’ve been here for a little over then a month. Way longer than we planned. Besides, not all of us belong here like you do.” Jackson replied. “Although, I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m going to miss you.”

“Awh, thanks Jackson. So, when are you heading out?” Stiles ask.

“Well.” Deaton spoke up, pacing to the conversation. “Laura kindly asked us to witness something momentarily. We have everything packed to head out tomorrow morning.” 

Derek looked up at Laura. “Did you still want it?”

“Yes. My coronation has passed and I am the new Queen of Atlantis. However, I do request your gift and wish to join your Pack. As we have discussed while father still ruled the land.” Laura replied confidently and professionally.

“All right, Laura, I’ll give you my gift. Shall it be a small ceremony? It is less dangerous than taking it so close to the full moon but the full moon has passed since our wedding night so there is no need to worry about that.”

“I only want this crowd to witness the ceremony. They have done more than I would ever ask for and it feels right amongst them. Come now, the altar has been altered for the ceremonies needs.” Laura smiled snarkly at her choice of words. She led the small group to the back and Stiles had instant flashbacks. Now that he thinks about his wedding had felt short and they didn’t stay, was it custom that as the newly wedded went off on their honeymoon the rest stayed to party? Well, Stiles had to admit, he was quite on board with that. 

Everyone sat in the tables they sat at they sat at the night of Stiles and Derek’s wedding. Derek and Laura stood at the front, he took her hand and exposed her wrist. “I, Alpha Hale of the Hale pack have taken it upon myself to acknowledge and respond to Queen Laura Hale’s request in joining the Hale Pack. I call upon my second, Vernon Boyd to see if there is any mistrust or decline towards this potential packmate.”

Boyd stood and shook his head, “Queen Laura Hale is like family to me and has been for many years. I have no doubt in my mind that she will be a valuable and loveable asset to our pack.”

“Thank you Boyd.” Derek nodded, switching his gaze to Scott, “I call upon Scott, my Beta to see if there is any doubt or decline towards this potential packmate.”

“I believe that it is in the best interest of everyone to allow such a strong, powerful, and respectful person in our pack Alpha Hale.” Scott replied confidently. 

“Thank you Scott.” They share a nod before Derek looks to Isaac, the tall boy had his head bowed—brushing his blond curls from his face. “Isaac, my Beta, what are your thoughts on Queen Laura being a potential packmate?” 

“Alpha Hale, I believe that Queen Laura would be one of the best addition to the pack. She fought for our people, and she fought for me. I would not be here today among my Pack and our new friends if it were not for the intervention Laura had done in saving me from my father who was suffering from the loss of my brother and mother from the day of the Great Flood. I would be foolish not to see her wisdom and kindness and her positive attitude. I approve of her to be the newest addition to the Pack.”

There was a silent moment of acknowledgement that let Stiles see Isaac properly. He was jittery at the mention of his father and he was always soft spoken. It usually took convincing to get him to do something—probably because he may have not been able to do much under the care of his father. Least to say Isaac declared that he wouldn’t be here. It reminds Stiles of the case he saw his dad work before he graduated university. A domestic violence report where the daughter was beaten because the mother couldn’t do something ‘right’ according to her husband. Stiles shivered in discomfort.

“Thank you Isaac.” Derek whispered before turning to Erica, who was rubbing Isaac’s shoulder. “I call upon my Beta Erica, to see if there is any discomfort and refusal of our potential pack mate.”

“You have no worries here My Alpha. Queen Laura will be a sister in more ways than one if we bring her in the pack and I have no issues with that.” 

“Thank you Erica.” Derek turned to Stiles and Stiles blinked in surprise, “Stiles, as the Alpha’s Mate, my Mate, you have an important say in Pack decisions. Is there any discomfort or uncertainty you hold against this potential packmate?”

Stiles blinked and slowly shook his head, “It was Laura’s words who snapped me out of my trance when you were taken. It was Laura who had brought our feelings into light. Without her we would not be where we are now Derek…and that thought upsets me.” He breathed in, “plus, I agree with the others. She will be perfect.”

Stiles looked over to Laura and winked, she openly laughed—throwing her head back before she smiled at the Pack. “Thank you, all of you, I will make sure that you will not regret your decision in accepting me into your Pack. All right little brother.” Laura turned to Derek. “Let’s do this.”

Derek inhaled before raising his sister’s wrist and elongating his fangs. “It should not hurt for too long.” He then bit down hard, Laura winced—blinking back unsuspecting tears as Derek’s fangs retracted. 

For a moment nothing happened, blood dripped down her fingers and onto the grass. But slowly Laura’s Bite wound slowly stitched together and Stiles watched in amazement as Laura lifted her hand in the light and watched in amazement at her newly found abilities. Derek wiped the blood away before looking at her and flaring his eyes, Laura’s eyes flared in response. 

“The Bite is a gift that I have bestowed on you Queen Laura. Your role in our Pack is Beta. I have power over you but I will not use it unless I see signs of you turning feral or becoming a potential threat to the Hale Pack. My Betas, Second and Mate has vouched for you. And your Brother and Alpha I vouch for you too. Welcome Queen Laura Hale to our Pack.”

“Great!” Cora cried, “When can I join?” 

Isaac laughed and nuzzled the princess. Derek smirked while embracing Stiles, “When you’re twenty-five little sister. Besides, I have to deal with Laura, it will be a nightmare if I have to deal with both of you simultaneously. 

Everyone laughed, and the night resumed to be calm, peaceful and full of love.

 

Stiles stood the next morning as dawn came over the horizon, wind blowing in his unruly bed hair as Derek rested his hands on his shoulders. “They will arrive home safely. Deaton promised this.”

“I know, but they are my friends, I cannot help but worry, you know?” Stiles sighed.

“I know. Come, let us see them off.” They walked off to the Atlantean ship and Stiles took in everyone. Finstock and Greenberg were actually acknowledging each other in a normal conversation instead of Finstock yelling at the poor lad. Matt was fiddling with a camera while showing Allison some photos. Allison smiled and curled a black strand of hair around her ear. Lydia and Jackson were looking over the docking goods while Deaton was making sure everything was set. 

“Stiles! There you are!” Matt shouted. “Did you know the flash from the camera causes a weird flare effect whenever I’ve tried taking a picture of the Pack or your Husband? The only good photo I’ve got you two was with Prince Derek looking down at you. It was so good that I got two shots.”

“Did you?” Stiles marveled. “May I have one?”

“Yea I was going to give it to you as a going away present. I have it framed here.” He reached in his equipment bag and pulled out one framed photo of him and Derek. He remembered that moment. It was one of their more touching moments when Derek had come back from his crystalized form. Derek was touch-starved and Stiles wasn’t ashamed to admit that yeah, he was too. Especially since he figured out he was Derek’s Mate and was proposed to hours before the incident. Stiles had both his hands clasped around Derek’s one as they stood face to face. Derek’s head was bowed as his other hand came to cup Stiles’ face…it was such an intimate moment and Stiles could see his father’s wedding band on Derek’s exposed hand. 

“I love it Matt. Thank you.” 

“Any time Stilinski. Nice meeting you and thanks for the adventure!” Allison came up just as Matt made his way to enter the ship. She was smiling a dimpled smile “Hey Stiles! I’m going to miss you.” She pulled him in a hug and he exhaled. 

“I am going to miss you too Ally! I hope you have a safe trip home. And hey! Maybe Matt snapped some shops of your florist set ups at the wedding that you could reference for your shop! You and your dad would be awesome at it!”

“Thanks Stiles! And yes, I’ll open my shop- The Silver Flower will have so many branches throughout Europe! It’ll be grand! And I have you to thank for that. I’ll always remember you Stiles.”

“Ally, you say this as though I’m dying!”

“Well, technically we have to report that you are if anyone asks us. This expedition no doubt had become well known while we were here. Marin Morrell can’t keep everything a secret after all.” Lydia replied stepping forward and smiling—dripping with ice like the very day they had met. “Chin up Stiles. You’ll not be forgotten by us, who obviously matter more than the rest of the world above. Here.” Stiles was given a group shot of everyone, timed by Matt who barely made it into the photo. He flipped to the back and saw all of their initials on it. 

He sniffed. “Thank you.” 

“All right, we better head out, there’s a long journey ahead of us that’ll be a little more difficult with our tour guide.” She winked at Stiles before walking off with Allison. Jackson placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded before walking away.

“Deaton.” Derek chuffed and Stiles looked up. “I trust that everything is accounted for. Is there anything else that we could offer you to assure a smooth and comfortable journey home?”

Deaton looked back to the pile of gold before shaking his head, “You’ve given us more than our share. I came to say goodbye to you two and I wish you the best for your marriage and kingdom. You will probably not face any more threat from the over lands but if you do I have a feeling you’ll know how to take care of it.”

Stiles turned to watch as Derek reached in his pouch and pulled out crystal necklaces and handed them to Deaton, each for the expedition crew as a token of honour and appreciation towards what they had helped accomplish while they stayed here. “Here are the tokens I was telling you about the other day.” 

“Thank you Derek, these past few weeks will not be forgotten, you’re a great civilization and great people.”

“Thank you Deaton, for everything.” Stiles responded.

“A child of the infamous Stilinski duo is any friend of mine and Morrell’s. We will miss you dearly on the surface Stiles but I can see you’re well at home. Your parents would be happy for you. I am happy for you. So long!” Deaton was the last to board the ship before it took off. 

“They are gone….what will we do now?” Derek mused in his ear. 

Stiles giggled before turning around. “I can think of a few things.”Stiles pulled Derek down by the front of his shirt and kissed him lovingly. This whole adventure was everything he could have every asked for ever since he was a child listening to the Stories of Atlantis on his mother’s lap before bedtime.

Coming to Atlantis had been their dream come true and staying in Atlantis had made things so much better. Stiles was happy. And he was ecstatic, for he found love just like his parents’ own. Bright, young and true. 

“Let’s run with the Pack.” Derek’s eyes flared at the suggestion and Stiles took a head start, clutching the precious frame close to his chest as he threw his head back and laughed. He made it to the doors of his new home before Derek scooped him up with a breathless grunt and hauled him inside.

“You know better than to run from a wolf Stiles.” Derek purred.

“Oh but Derek love, I knew you would not hurt me. You’re my Alpha, my Mate.”

“Yes…Mate. Forever and Always.” Derek replied while putting him down. “What is that?” 

“Oh!” Stiles presented the frame of their photo with a smile. “Matt the Photographer gave this to us as a going away present. He said it was the only one that didn’t flare out your eyes whenever you looked into the flash. An odd development—but I think this pose makes us look more intimate. What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful.” Stiles smiles and gazes at the photo before he makes his way to his room. Derek hot on his heels as they hiked up the stairs. Stiles walked into their room and placed the photo frame standing up right beside his parent’s wedding photo. When he compared them they both captured the look of strong-willed and care-free and expressions that can only be described as capturing raw and new love.

“Yes….if I do say so myself it is perfect.” He turned and kissed Derek. Yeah, he’ll take his fairy tale ending just like his parents did once upon a time.


	14. Bonus Chapter

America, 20:30—Morrell Mansion;  
Two Weeks Later

 

Morrell flipped through the pictures Matt had provided her and smiled. The group shot was cut off, obviously something that was done by another individual less familiar with modern technology. Deaton’s head was cut off just above his mouth as he sat in what looked like a pile of golden coins. Matt angled himself on the gold and looked indirectly at the camera, fiddling with his hand bag. Finstock had Greenberg in a headlock but it looked playful, not at all like their interactions before they went on the expedition. Allison was leaning against Deaton, rested her crossed arms over his shoulder as she placed her chin there and marveled in a dimple cheek grin. Lydia and Jackson were holding hands but have of Jackson was cropped out. 

Morrell went to the next photo and found one of a group of young adults. One was a tall dark-skinned man who wrapped his arm around the waist of a pale-skinned woman with demon red lips and tousled blond hair. Next to her was a woman wearing more refined clothes that was the mere appearance of power if the small crown atop of her head was anything to show for….beside her was what looked like a younger version of her. Her dress was hemmed shorted, just passing the knee to reveal strap up sandals. She wore a small tiara and a bold smile as her arms glided casually over the shoulder of a taller male. He had pronounced cheekbones and curly gold locks that brushed over his face. Beside was a man with a crooked jaw and black floppy hair with tanned skin. She flipped the photo to reveal names in order. Vernon Boyd, Erica Reyes, Laura Hale and Cora Hale, Isaac Lahey, and Scott McCall. Their misdirect gaze and small flares intrigued Morrell but she let it slide as she switch photos.

She arched a brow as she caught sight of several photos taken in what seemed to be a battle? They were flying on what looked like…..mechanical fish? And Stiles Stilinski was leading what looked like to be soldier towards. She has to hand it to the young lad, she was impressed with that she had heard. She smiled when she flipped to the next photo and saw a rather intimate photo between Stiles and a tall handsome man, she turned the page to see the names Stiles and Derek Stilinski-Hale. Married then. How lovely….her smiled grew wider as she flipped through the photos of the wedding. Floral arrangements she’ll be giving to Allison and the Wedding Dance and Kiss. 

“All right…so let’s get this straight.” She said once more while placing the photos down on the little table beside her. “How was the result of your expedition?”

Jackson scoffed, “A waste of time, there wasn’t much beside rocks, fish and a whole bucket load of frustration.”

Morrell nodded, “Good, and what happened to Lieutenant Jennifer Blake?”

Greenberg laughed, “She is long gone due to the flaming zeppelin—OW!” He cried when Finstock hit him. “Oh! Um, she’s missing.”

Morrell rolled her eyes, “And Captain Katherine Argent?”

Allison scoffed, “She suffered from a nervous breakdown caused by claustrophobia. You could say she lost her mind and broke into pieces. Poor Aunt Kate….too bad she went missing too.” Morrell narrowed her eyes at Allison. She hoped the girl would be okay, after hearing what had and what Kate had down there is no doubt in Morrell’s mind that that is a stressful thing to carry on such young shoulders.

“What about your head explorer Stiles?”

Lydia looked up from examining her nails and sniffed, “He didn’t make it. He went down with the ship which forced us to fall back from the expedition. Poor boy, lost a life following his dreams.”

“I’m truly going to miss Stiles.” Morrell sighed while looking at the photo of him and his husband, smiling at one another happily. “I’m glad your expedition was a success; and I hope that you spend everything you earned wisely.”

“We will.” Morrell waved her hand and everyone but Deaton took it as a sign to leave and enjoy their lives. Deaton stood and reached in the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a small envelope. “What’s this?” Morrell asked.

“Stiles asked me to give this to you.” She took the package from her older brother with a speculating look before untying the lace and opened what actually was a letter. Inside was a glowing crystal blue necklace on a silver long chain. Deaton took it and hooked it around her neck as they read the letter together, facing the fire place.

 

_Dear Marin Morrell._

_I know you were a skeptic about the whole thing but you supported my family’s dream to what could only be described as good faith. I appreciate everything that you have done for my mother, father and myself and I am happy to have met you. And I am happy that you have given me a life that I would not trade anything for._

_I am happy with my new family and my husband, they all send their regards and thank you. Concealed with this letter is a blue crystal that is described as a part of Atlantean life. I hope this is enough to prove to you that there is more to stories than just the tales. It sure finalized my thoughts about the City of Atlantis._

_Thank you, from all of us._

_Stiles Stilinski-Hale._

 

Marin blinked away tears and let out a small laugh. “He was a boy when I had helped him on his merry way to Atlantis, now he is a man, and married and…his parents would have been so happy Deaton.”

“Yes, he knows, I have made him aware….I’ll leave you to your time Marin. Call me when you need me to come by.” Marin nodded and watched her brother walk away. Fondling the new necklace rolling it between her fingers and admiring the glow.

She took a few paces to her study and stood in front of the blown out photo of her and Claudia Stilinski. “He did it Claudia, your boy discovered the Lost City of Atlantis…and a lover he could call his own. I hope you can see him and watch over him. The both of you.” She sighed out, “Well, until the next adventure. So long my friend.” Marin walked out of the study and blew onto the crystal cupped in her hands and watched it glow a bright intensity of blue.

“Yeah, the Life of Atlantis indeed. Good Luck Stiles with your new life.”

 

Stiles woke up a few weeks cuddling against his husband and smiled. “Are you up yet?” He blared out into the silence, giggling when Derek groaned and lifted his sleepy head.

“I am now. How are you this morning Mate?” 

“I’m all right. I’m wondering what we could do. It is the full moon soon, it will be Laura’s first moon. How do you think she will be?”

“Well, Laura has very good control for a newly bitten werewolf but the full moon can be an unpredictable scenario. There is no need to worry, both you can Cora will still be able to run with the Pack tonight. Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Scott are prepared to neutralize the situation if Laura possibly loses control. The moon is different with everyone.”

“How was it with yours?”

“I was born a werewolf Stiles, my moon are different than those who were bitten. I also have to take into account that my role in the Pack is Alpha. The moon pulls me stronger, this is where I rely on my anchor.”

“Your anchor?” Stiles questioned. “What is your anchor?”

“It used to be the need to protect my Pack….but now it has changed. My anchor is you Stiles. The Greatest thing that has happened to me. So you could see why I will not let my sister harm you while we go on our run tonight with the rest of the pack.”

“I’m not going to bite your husband’s head off!” Laura howled from the corridor, she must have been walking by when she honed in on the conversation with her supernatural hearing.

Stiles and Derek shared a look before laughing aloud. Stiles caught his breath and captured Derek’s cheek with the palm of his hand. “I love you Derek.” Derek whined as he buried his nose into Stiles’ curve of his neck and inhaled deeply before sighing. 

“I love you too.” 

 

**-fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to their respectful owners, I do not own any of Walt Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire movie nor Jeff Davis's Teen Wolf MTV series Material.  
> This Story is unbeta'd


End file.
